The ABC's of Kink
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: A simple mutual agreement. That's all it was ever suppose to be. No matter how much they ignored the signs; danced around the truth; there was no stopping the fact that they were hopelessly falling for one another. Meg/Glenn. Heavy Warnings inside; please read them befoehand.
1. Auto-Erotic Asphyxiation

**IMPORTANT A/N IS IMPORTANT**:  
Okay, let me be right up front with everyone reading this. This composition of stories will be graphic. They will sometimes be docile. They will sometimes be hardcore. There will most likely be kinks or fetishes in here that will downright disturb you. You might consider these PWPs, but honestly, I do not feel this way. Each chapter is going to be titled with the corresponding kink/fetish, so look it up first to find out if it is something you can stomach.

Why am I doing this? For a number of reasons, really. One is that I want to explore these ideas and write about them. I want to write how these characters could be affected by them. I want to write something dirty. I want to write something deeply thought provoking, and add some color to the side of characters that we only get for comic value in the show. Also, I want to write all these ideas out so they can be freed from my head. (This means I can keep them in my larger project continuity, but now I don't have to draw it out on paper.)

So again, proceed with caution! I am giving you, the reader, the chance to back out now if you so wish. I've given you fair warning. I do not want anyone to read any chapters here and come back at me with slander towards any of it. If you choose to read passed the line breaks, you are doing so with the knowledge that you have been warned.

**One final note**: Another large reason I wanted to do with is to share with you my inner thoughts about these said characters. In the show, we know Meg's life is held together by only her hopes and dreams for a better tomorrow. She has a lot of issues; a lot of them dark. However, Meg is not a character that is beyond help at this point in time. I think with the proper outlets, and of course a bit of nurture, Meg won't fall of the edge into the abyss.

The same can be said for Quagmire. He pretty much jumped into the abyss a long time ago, but has refused to climb back out. It's not so much that he can't...it's that he won't. At least...in my head, I think he feels like he doesn't deserve to. In two different episodes, we're told he does what he does to fill the emptiness in his heart left by Cheryl. In another episode prior, we see an alternate world, where he is happily married. So it is not impossible to see this person happy with one woman... it just needs to be the -right- woman to help pull him out of the abyss.

These two carry a lot of parallels that I don't think Seth MacFarlane ever intended for them to have. Yet, they do. At least, I see them.

So, I've said my piece. Sorry I was long and rantish, but the first warnings usually are. So if you are still here, and wish for me to get on with it, then here we go!

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

Auto-erotic asphyxiation

* * *

The small television set buzzed quietly as the show currently playing on it switched to a commercial.

Meg let a sigh escape her lips as she leaned back upon the sofa she sat, snuggling a bit closer to the warmth of the body behind her. An hour of watching the tube had gone by already, and she was feeling a bit better than she had been when she first walked through the door not too long ago.

School had been a royal pain in the ass today. She'd gotten a lab partner in science that 'accidentally' splashed himself with the chemicals they were mixing. This resulted in the kid having to go to the hospital. Of course, not having a partner brought her project grade down to a 'C' when she knew it could have been an 'A.' She knew all the material. She wasn't stupid.

P.E. had been just as harsh; perhaps more so. All her clothes had been stolen and then each piece thrown into different trash bins around the gym and locker rooms. She had torn a large poster off the walls in order to get enough of the articles to cover herself. To have some saving grace, she then had washed them the best she could in the locker room showers.

Though being soaked, sitting in Math class, right under the air vent no less, had not been ideal at all. It didn't help matters when the pop quiz they'd just had the day before was returned. To her disbelief, the paper she received was marked with a 'D.' That couldn't be right! Upon looking closer, she noticed that while her name was on the paper, it was not her handwriting! Bringing it to the teachers attention that she felt someone switched papers on her, the teacher merely laughed and told Meg she couldn't blame a bad grade on someone else.

It was infuriating. Of course, after school was no better. Right when she got home, she walked into the house and right into some sort of weird contraption her father had somehow put together. In the end, she'd gotten a face full of egg salad. Everyone laughed.

The usual.

After getting most of it off, and changing into a new set of clothes, she stormed out of the house, shouting she'd be at the library studying. She used this excuse a lot. Sometimes she'd get a 'Whatever,' and sometimes a 'Be back by dinner, or I'm not making you a plate,' or just silence. She'd even used this excuse on days that the library was already closed. No one seemed to notice or care.

There were also other excuses she used during her 'storming out of the house because you guys suck' routine: I'm going for a walk. I'm going to go rob a store. I'm going to the park. I'm going out. I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back. I'm going to Alaska. I've got to go babysit.

No one ever questioned her about any of it. No one cared.

So no one knew that every single time she said these things, that she was lying through her teeth. The truth of the matter was she was simply going next door. Next door to the blue house with a classic red convertible.

Meg was pulled from her thoughts when the arm around her midsection shifted, pulling her even closer to the body behind her. She shifted her head to the side, and up a little; nuzzling her face against his neck. She eyed the book he had in his free hand.

"What are you reading?"

Glenn Quagmire glanced to the girl, then back to the book.

"Catcher in the Rye."

"I had to read that once for English class. That was before it was banned from public schools."

Glenn grunted, eyes narrowly slightly.

"The Education system has all gone to hell anyway. Has been for a long time."

Meg laughed a little, more to herself.

It was still kind of strange to her; this closeness they shared. It had all started some odd months after her eighteenth birthday. There had been they brief moment in time where the two had dated. Meg was no fool; she knew very well was the perverse man had wanted. Hell, to a small extent, she wanted the same. Yet she wasn't going to just hand it over freely.

Meg had honestly been surprised by how...cuddling? Gentle?...this man had been with her during that point. Watching stupid movies on the couch, tickle fights, helping her with studies, couple of dinners out. Then that beautiful cabin. Meg had willed herself not to get carried away with any of it. Just let it be, take it a day at a time. She wasn't anything special.

Though she liked to think she was. Not once could she really recall Glenn having been that... patience, or affectionate with a woman. At least, from what she had picked up over the years. And while her mom and dad had decided to actually act like real parents and step in, part of her was grateful, and part of her wasn't.

Where the hell had they been when Jimmy Fallon had whisked her away? A one night stand for the whole fucking world to see, and she was still only seventeen at the time.

And it had been rough. Rushed. Painful. Though eventually there was pleasure...but still.

Ridding herself of that memory, she turned back her thoughts to the man she was currently nestled against. Somehow, after the events of her birthday and the few months following, she wound up on his doorstep by mistake. It was the day that started...this. This closeness. This feeling of acceptance. This...thing they had.

This routine. Coffee and venting. Coffee and comfort.

It was never about sex. It never had been. Though...at some point after the first couple of times Meg had come over, she'd voiced a desire to try again with him. He'd teased her about it before, and even laughed when she'd mentioned it. Though when Glenn had realized she was being serious, the look on his face had been priceless. It was like a mix of shock, awe and some hidden glint of glee.

Like telling a child they can open one gift on Christmas Eve.

Oh God Damn, how it had felt; to be wanted, craved for...needed. Granted, this was Glenn Quagmire; the man-whore of Spooner street. He craved any woman he could get his hands on. Meg knew she wasn't special. Though a very tiny part of her liked to think she was. The part of her that remembered every time he had, through the years, asked her age, somehow been in her closet, her house, her room... various antics.

Like waiting for a cactus to finally mature, only to bloom in the midnight once, and then die.

Meg shuddered. Morbid thought there. But still...

Even with their first steps into this next level of intimacy, they had yet to actually... go all the way. It boggled her mind. Yet she felt she was to blame for it. The things they did together sent her into such a state of euphoria that she almost never came back down off it, and would pass out within minutes after. It was almost always like this.

"What are you so intently think about?"

The words jolted her from her thoughts and she pulled back a little. Her cheeks flushed a little.

"Just...stuff..." Meg mumbled.

"What kind of 'stuff?'" Glenn replied; amusement obvious in his tone.

For a moment, Meg just looked at him. So many thoughts raced in her mind, but she ignored most of them. Then, as if giving her a moment of grace, a completely random but honest question popped into her head. Something she remembered from not too long ago.

"What exactly is Auto-Erotic asphyxiation?"

Glenn's expression shifted into one of seriousness. He put the book he'd been holding down on the floor next to the couch.

"It's the act of self suffocation during the act of sex or masturbation. The idea behind it is when you cut off your oxygen supply to the brain, your body undergoes a chemical response that leads a person into a euphoric like state. Combine this with sex or masturbation in which the body is already going under this same process, it basically doubles the effect. The result is a high so intoxicating, it's said to be like those one gets from being on cocaine. Also, just as addicting."

Meg looked at him somewhat amazed. Glenn had answered her honestly, and seriously. She liked that about him. Any time she had a question, he didn't dismiss her, nor tear her down for it. He gave her an answer.

"Oh wow..." Meg breathed. She tilted her head a little.

"Maybe I should try that sometime..." She mused quietly, but it had been loud enough that Glenn had heard her.

Suddenly, she was face to face with the man, and his hands were framing her face.

"No."

It wasn't soft, but hard. Not harsh, but a bit commanding.

"But-"

"No. Listen to me. Do not ever attempt doing that, you hear me?"

"Why? I can-"

"NO! Trust me on this. It's extremely dangerous and often times fatal. It's considered what most people who practice in paraphilia sex practices call a risk-aware-consensual-kink, RACK for short. And yes, I find the pun extremely hilarious..."

Meg frowned a little, having known it was something risky, but not so much so. It sounded like it would be...like it would feel so amazing. Glenn noticed the far off look in her eyes, and leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers.

"Promise me you won't do it. Promise me you won't attempt this."

Meg swallowed. She wondered briefly if Glenn knew of the times she had in the past tried suffocating herself with her pillows, on different occasions, when life just seemed to tell her to fuck off. She hadn't thought of putting two and two together. Yet, he was practically begging her to not attempt such a thing. It was a bit awe inspiring, to say the least.

Meg didn't realize she'd been so quiet without answering his plea, that when he spoke up again, the words shocked her.

"You can do it to me."

Meg's eyes widened; rounding with surprise.

"What?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I know there are times when you're so...lost by everything around you...that you've strangled stray cats."

Meg began to shake a little. How had he known? Had he caught her doing it before? Sure, she hadn't done it in a while, but it was something she tried to forget she ever had done before. It was one of those things where she'd been in a state of mind she found horrid, ugly and not herself. She felt the tears behind her eyes forming.

"I..." She began, but Glenn cut her off, hushing her gently, and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"If you promise me you'll stop doing it to those poor defenseless little creatures, I'll let you use me. If the world is falling around you, and you feel that part of yourself surfacing...come to me. I can take it. Years of Naval training and my own experimentation have given me a high tolerance for a lot of things. So just come to me. Don't do it to yourself, leave the kitties alone, and come to me. Okay?"

Meg slowly nodded.

"Okay... okay." She said quietly.

A moment of quiet passed between them. Meg was trying to regain her calm, while Glenn watched her. Once the girl had stopped shaking, he pulled away and got up, offering her a hand.

"Come with me."

Meg looked up at him, wondering what he had in mind. She took the offered hand.

Lifting her to her feet, he guided her quietly to the bedroom.

Meg felt her heart begin to hammer under her chest. It was like a mix of anticipation and unease. The unease only being brought on from the previous conversation topic. He let her hand drop as they entered the bedroom and he closed the door behind them. Meg had already taken her shirt off, though it was still bundled around her arms, when she felt her hair being pulled back from her neck, exposing the skin usually hidden under said tresses.

Meg couldn't stop the moan that slipped through her lips when she felt the light bite against her neck, and the accompanying licking and sucking. There would surely be a mark left there for a while. He pulled away much too soon for her liking.

"You don't actually have to undress for this, if you don't want to."

She turned to eye Glenn curiously.

"I want you to, of course, but it's your call."

Meg dropped her arms down, causing her shirt to fall to the floor. She step towards him, pushing against him. She brought her hands up and began unbuttoning his shirt, muttering something about tight jeans and skin.

Glenn laughed lightly before leaning down, capturing Meg's lips with his own. One hand threaded into her hair at the base of her skull while the other raked her back; expertly unclasping her bra as if it were attached with Velcro instead of hooks. Leaving the garment behind, the same hand trace down her spine; rewarding him with her squirming against him. Further still, his free hand found the button and zipper to her jeans, and undid them.

Meg pulled her hands away from the body before her and began to pull at the jeans that had suddenly become uncomfortable to wear. Though as she pulled them off, she felt her underwear being snagged. Her jeans fell to her ankles, but her cotton panties did not. She pulled away from the lip lock.

"Keep these on."

Meg pouted.

"What is it with you and underwear? Is this some sort of panty fetish I'm missing?"

"You have no idea..." Glenn laughed, and pulled away from the girl.

Walking towards the bed, both his shirt and pants added to the pile on the floor, leaving him in only his gold and black tiger print thong.

Meg stared shamefully. This man had the backside and ass like those of Greek sculpture. How he did, she couldn't imagine. No one else his age would even be remotely close.

Meg suddenly felt self conscience of herself. She pulled her arms up; one covering her breast, while the other covered her stomach; hiding the faded scar on her belly. She shifted her posture as to make it look like she was waiting impatiently, when in reality she was getting that butterfly feeling in her stomach and feeling more inadequate by the second.

Glenn turned towards the girl, moving to sit on the bed and lay back against the pillows. He smirked at the way she held herself. He could see right through her. He knew how to read body language, and had been watching her for enough years to know when she was putting on a show.

"Come here." He eyed her like a cat would eye a bird within its paws.

Meg honestly had no clue how cute and sexy she could be. This girl had been told time and time again that she was ugly, or gross, or so many other negative things.

No, Meg Griffin was not the hottest thing alive. No, Meg Griffin was not by any means a girl who'd ever be a model on stage. No, Meg Griffin was not the perfect girl.

Glenn had never liked perfect.

While yes, a notorious womanizer of many, many, women; all shapes, sizes and race... he was also human. At least... at least when he was with her. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Twice before... there had been two women in which made him feel like he wasn't some sick fuck with tendencies. The first woman being his first love. The second being his deceased wife. Though perhaps marrying Joan had been a bit rushed...maybe things could have worked out better if they'd taken more time...

And then there was Meg Griffin. The literal girl next door, whom he'd watched for a long time struggle and grow; despite what the world threw at her. He'd never really noticed all the hell she'd gone through until just recently. It was a literal eye opener.

And yes, while he admitted having an infatuation with her mother Lois, that was something altogether different. Lois was something untouchable; a fantasy. Lois, while kind to him and respectful for all the kind things he did, he knew she was disgusted with the acts he committed.

His acts. Not himself. So while she could be his friend, she would never be more. Not unless something devastating happened with Peter, and Brian wasn't there to comfort her...then and only then... but Peter was his best friend, and Glenn did not want to see anything like that ever happen to the man or his family.

Thus it came back to Meg, who wasn't an infatuation but a woman who was with him by choice. Her choice. A young girl still discovering things about the world and herself. A girl with as many flaws as he...perhaps some not at dark...and some darker than his.

The third woman that made him feel like a human being when they were together...and not like a whore. A girl whom accepted the things he proposed to her; who seemed to enjoy it with him. Truly enjoyed it. Not like the many whores and sluts and bimbos he fucked; who only enjoyed it because he did, were being paid to, or because they were just empty shallow idiots.

Which was why he treated her differently. Which was why he focused on making her feel good, over himself. Which was why he had yet to go all the way with her.

He did not want to taint her. For the love of god, he wanted to so badly. He wanted to wreck her like a freight train; possess her and make her scream and wither. Mark her all over and show the world she'd come to him and found God. Though the world had instead seen her with Jimmy Fallon.

_That boy_ had _not _been kind to Meg.

Glenn was not a doctor of any kind, nor did he pretend to be. However, being well acquainted with a woman's body, he knew how things were naturally supposed to be. He was well versed in not only the literature written of it, but also had a lot of hands on experience with it.

The first time Glenn had approached Meg about the topic of Oral sex, the girl had been flustered, nervous and hesitant...but she was curious...and wanted to know how it felt. She had wanted him to try.

So he did.

He reveled in her squirms and pants and short screams; the way her body responded; the way she moved and how she clawed at the bed; how unbelievably sweet she tasted...

And then he'd found them; felt the healed over scars with his tongue. Too many.

He didn't bring it up until some time after she'd regain her senses. Meg had never really had sex before, so she didn't know what she should have expected. It had been quick, rough, hurt for a bit...the finally felt awesome for a moment or two.

Glenn found himself wanting to kill the bastard for his misdeed. He was shocked by this, but still...some little piss ant had taken Meg's virginity and done so not only publicly, but painfully. He still wasn't sure why he had been so upset about it.

Then again, maybe he did know and didn't want to acknowledge that dark thought. The idea that it had been he who had waited, and waited; only for some random tight ass kid to swoop in and steal what could have been his trophy.

Glenn pulled away from his thoughts back to the present when said girl had made her way over to him, crawling onto the bed, and proceeding to straddle him. He lifted her up just enough to move her so she was sitting on his abdomen.

"Don't move." He commanded her with a husky note in his voice.

She obeyed; already staring at him with some hidden emotion behind her eyes.

He shifted his legs a bit behind her and at one point lifting up only slightly before coming back down. Then the iconic thong found it's way onto the pile on the floor. He watched as the girl suddenly focused on said article of clothing, her face beginning to flush with color. She still hadn't seen him completely in the nude and while he knew it frustrated her beyond belief, it gave him an odd sense of accomplishment. He was such a horrible tease.

But playtime was over and the grin melted away from his lips as he became serious.

"Look at me."

Meg turned away from the floor and found his gaze. It was intent and serious, as was the tone in his voice. Carefully he took her hands and brought them up, placing them against his neck.

"I want you to do this with me right now, while you are aware of yourself."

Meg swallowed, becoming both focused and nervous.

Glenn positioned her hands around his neck carefully.

"This is very important. See how I have your hands open? Always wrap your thumb alongside the neck. Don't ever move your thumbs. Just keep them open like this. Never like this."

He moved her thumbs up to show her what not to do, and put them back down where they needed to be.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

She felt him swallow under her hands. Meg was getting more nervous.

"When I tell you to, I want you to start applying pressure. Don't stop, and don't let up. Eventually, I am going to pass out, okay? That's going to happen. Do not be scared, and do not panic."

Meg nodded. He could see she was already scared.

"I want you to do this with me. I want you to know you can have this outlet. Also, I've kind of wanted a partner to do this with. One I can trust."

Meg seemed to relax at this, and she nodded.

"Okay."

Glenn gave her a small smile.

"Okay, go ahead and count to ten slowly. Then start applying pressure."

"Okay.."

"Ready?"

Meg bit her lip and nodded. Glenn moved his left hand behind her back; trailing down her spine before pulling away from her skin. He rested his right hand against the dip of her hip and thigh, rubbing his thumb against her in a way of comfort.

Meg counted, slowly. She tried not to focus on the rhythmic movement behind her, but on her hands...his face...

And then she began to squeeze. She felt her heartbeat begin to pick up in speed, and felt his pulse in her hands. She counted to ten again before applying more pressure. She did it each time...and somewhere by sixty four, she couldn't focus on just the numbers anymore.

Glenn's pulse was too strong against her fingers, and the gasps for air were curt and garbled. His eyes were losing focus and his body was jerking and jarring beneath her. The hand on her hip was gripping her tightly, and his nails; while short and trimmed, were digging into her flesh like claws.

And her own breath was hitched, eyes unfocused and legs were shaking. She was watching the light in his eyes fade; watching them dim. His was gasping for air, chest heaving, sweating profusely...and the one time she's faltered, he'd choked out a forced cry of '_Don't stop!'_

And finally, after who knows how long as Meg had lost count some time ago, she felt Glenn's body spasm violent under her; jerking upward. The hand on her hip gripping her dug into her more before all at once; his eyes rolled, his body fell still, hand loosened from her hip and she felt something wet and warm trickling down the small of her back, down her spine.

Slowly she eased up and let go... panting, shaking...mind a blank.

What... what had she just done?!

She stared at the much too still body beneath her. She pulled her hands up, staring...shaking...

'_Oh...Oh God...Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...'_

Meg had started to slowly rock back and forth. The euphoric cloud she'd somehow gotten on was beginning to evaporate fast.

Meg gasped when she suddenly felt a hand on her inner thigh. She looked down, only to find an intense gaze meeting her own. She was still shaking a little, but her eyes were still a little unfocused.

Glenn's eyes were no longer clouded over like they had been, but a bit more focused, and...something seemed to dance behind them. A slow smirk played across his lips.

The hand on her thigh snaked itself under the protective layer of cotton and elastic, and Meg choked on a gasp when she felt those talented fingers work on her...but only a moment...a tease.

He pulled away much too soon.

"Megan..."

Her head lolled to the side and she lazily caught his gaze; his eyes dancing with some amused merriment as he licked at those talented fingers she wanted back against her.

"Someone really enjoyed themselves..." Glenn wasn't talking about himself.

Meg reached down and grabbed at his hand. She guided it down and pressed it against her body.

"Please..."

Without hesitation, and unlike a man who'd just been suffocated, Glenn leaned up and shifted their positions with ease. He granted her request and slipped his hand under her panties. He teased, toyed and worked her with his fingers until he was sure she was spent.

Meg stilled, panting quietly, not moving much. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and opted to bury her face in pillows. Glenn shifted up beside her with ease. He loved satin; it was so fluid a material. Reaching over, he pulled the girl into him and then pulled another sheet partially atop himself.

"I got a little scare..." Meg said quietly.

"It's okay."

"Was... was it better?"

Glenn paused a moment, and drew the girl up to him just a bit more. He knew she was asking if her involvement was better than him being alone.

"Yeah...actually, it was..." He spoke honestly, and a little surprisingly.

"Mmm...mm..."

Glenn glanced down to see Meg already drifting off, exhausted. It was still decently early in the evening, so a nap wouldn't be a bad idea. He was sure he could throw something together later for a meal if it was deemed necessary. Or hell, maybe he'd sweet talk her into making something. He was pretty sure Meg was going to need a little extra reassurance once her mind regained logical thought process. Whatever the case, he'd worry about it later.

He was tired, spent and dirty... but right now, with this girl cuddled against him, it was one of the times he could fall asleep feeling clean.

~ x ~

* * *

So yeah, expect this kind of layout for each posting. This is why I don't consider these PWPs. But yeah, whatever. For those of you who read, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Beastiality

This could be easily one of the more docile chapters. Mostly just inner wind workings. Whee.

Disclaimer: Seth MacFarlane owns Family Guy... not me.

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

Bestiality

* * *

Considering just who her father was, and the number of things the man did on a daily basis anyone would consider bat-shit insane, stupid and crazy; Meg was not one to really be shocked or stunned by much of anything anymore.

That wasn't to say there was nothing that could still do so.

Such as, for example, the scene in which she just walked in upon after arriving home.

School had been crap, as usual, which was par for the course in her life. All she wanted to do when she got home was go up to her room, collapse on her bed and just forget about existing for a while. So after coming home, Meg made a swift retreat up the stairs towards her room. Though she only set a foot into her bedroom before freezing at the display she saw before her.

Words were lost on her. Though words didn't really matter at the moment, as her throat seemed to close up a little.

Her mind had gone blank, so to speak. Suddenly everything at school didn't matter anymore.

Which meant, now that her mind was wiped clean of these inner demons, new ones began to emerge.

Two figures, whom Meg considered the only two people she really gave a damn about, seemed to be frozen in a state of shock just as she. However, their positions were what one could consider... misleading.

It's funny how the mind works when presented with such things. This for example looked so very wrong, but most likely had a very logical explanation behind it. However logic was not her friend right now; in fact, it was bluntly ignoring her and instead filling her head with other, darker musings. Things upon which she was slowly starting to understand about herself, that she might not have wanted to. Things that, at the time, she'd glossed over and not cared about until it was staring her right in the fact in a different light.

Things like... Bestiality.

And how she'd come so very...very close...to committing to it without a second thought.

Now granted, there were special circumstances that made it easy to forget this fact. Things everyone seemed to take for granite or just accept because no one truly seemed to care as if it was perfectly natural. Things you don't question until it's not you being caught in a very compromising position.

Yet at the core and heart of the matter... regardless how intelligent he was, regardless how well spoken he was, regardless the fact he was prone to drinking and dating and having human children...

Brian Griffin was...and always would be... a dog.

A dog who fetched. A dog who barked at other dogs. A dog who talked, walked and acted like a person.

A dog... who she'd kissed, fervently. A dog she lead herself to believe loved her like she had him at one time. A dog she'd restrained in order to seduce and have her way with.

A dog. Not human. Canis lupus familiaris. Completely different species.

And Meg had almost...

Meg's heart was beating a bit faster than it had been a moment ago.

Her eyes still watching the two figures, staring at her with just as much shock. She could also make out what seemed to be a mix of shame, guilt and slight embarrassment. She could also see the signs of an all out fist fight. Torn clothing, bloody nose, bruises already forming around their eyes. Obviously, something had pissed one of them off to warrant an all out fight.

She hated it. She hated seeing them fight.

The one family member she cared most about; who seemed to give a damn if she lived or died... sometimes.

The one man she was secretly seeing behind her family's back... who was already close to the family being one of her father's best friends.

Brian Griffin vs Glenn Quagmire.

It was starting to get like her father and that damn chicken...

Even though her mind could tell she'd caught them locked in some kind of anger fueled fight, logic still refused to grace her with its presence and instead toy around with her and how one could read this situation as something completely out of left field.

Something Meg was starting to realize... she might have in common with Glenn.

Something that made her blood run cold. Her body start to shake. Her eyes dilating.

No... she wasn't... she was not going to...there were already enough sick and twisted things the two shared in common; this was not going to be one!

Yes, she knew of Glenn's less than credible perverse... hangups. She could usually dismiss them because they were never really brought to her attention, nor were they something the two brought up in conversation nor practice. That and...she like to think... perhaps he was less inclined to act upon some of these perverse acts since he... since he had her as a more than willing subject to experiment with.

Yet right now, all she could feel was anger...hate...

Not for the man himself, no. Just at... at the idea she had...

"...Ge...Get out..." She stuttered.

She wasn't really looking at either of them anymore. Her eyes were misting over a little, and she was starting to regain a bit of herself. Logic finally decided to come back to her, but of course it waited until the last minute. At this point, she just didn't care anymore.

She wanted them both gone.

"Meg, wait, I can explai-"  
"Megan, it's not wh-"

"GET OUT! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM! RIGHT NOW!"

Meg was finally unfrozen from her shock, and so livid at her own personal demons, that she didn't really comprehend her actions at that moment. She'd closed the gap, grabbed them both by the collars, and practically heaved them out her door, slamming it behind them.

As the anger faded away, it was replace by other feelings... guilt, regret, self hate...

Meg fell to her knees on the floor, and let the tears fall freely.

Why did life constantly remind her just how fucked up of a person she was?

x x x x

Meg stared at the plate of food before her. She didn't have much of an appetite really, but was nonetheless quietly attempting to eat said meal.

She felt drained... psychically and emotionally.

"Then I shoved him into a trash compactor. So...What the hell happened to you guys?" Peter Griffin turned towards his left, looking at two of his best friends.

"Got into a fight with a whore."

"Got into a fight with a douche."

Meg caught the unsaid meaning. It was hard not to while sitting in between them.

To her left, Brian sat in the chair, cutting into his steak.

To her right, Glenn sipped at his glass of water.

"Ah ha ha ha... looks like you guys got your asses kicked!" Peter laughed, completely unaware he was indirectly insulting them both.

"Yeah, well, maybe if some people would mind there own business things like this could be avoided." Glenn said, staring at the glass in his hand.

"Hey, Peter, did you read the article in the news today they did on Mrs. Sanders and how her dog saved her life? Because, as a dog, we can actually sense human emotions and mirco-messages that people normally don't realize they're sending. Like say, for example, when someone tells a lie." Brain looked up at Peter.

"Really?" Peter's eyes widened just a bit.

"Yup."

"Pretentious..." Glenn muttered.

"Okay, Okay, tell what I'm thinking about... right now!" Peter grinned, biting his lip a little.

"Well, no, Peter.. that's, that's not how it works..."

Lois, sensing something building, but not exactly sure what, decided to start up a separate conversation; in hopes of alleviating tension. She knew very well Glenn and Brian did not get along...and Peter did too, for the most part. Though her husband didn't seem to catch on to the fact the two had gotten into a fight with one another.

"So, Glenn, did you find out when the repairs to your roof will be done?"

"They said it should be done sometime tomorrow early afternoon."

"Ah, well that's nice."

"Yeah... Ah, thanks again, for letting me crash on the couch."

"Hey, it's no problem, Quagmire; besides I feel that it was somehow my fault your roof got messed up in the first place." Peter interjected.

"You dropped a cow onto my house from a plane." Glenn gave Peter a hard stare.

"Oh right...Hey, if it helps, I was aiming for Meg."

Meg glared at her father. Glenn's expression shifted a little.

"Well, now that we've all shared our initial pleasantries, can anyone tell me why the dog and the pervert where in Meg's room earlier? I just happened to be passing by and thought it would make for delightful conversation." Stewie spoke up, and he did so with a little hint of malicious glee in his voice.

The whole table fell silent, until someone else spoke up.

"What?" Lois shifted her gaze from her youngest son, to the guest sitting across from her.

"No doubt attempting something, which is why I followed him." Brian turned his gaze towards the other as well.

"I was looking for Meg-"

"What the hell, Quagmire? Do we really gotta go through this again?" Peter suddenly shifted from happy go lucky, to agitated.

"Can I just-"

"I thought my warning to you was clear when I said it." Lois spoke icily.

Meg slammed her hands down onto the table, effectively getting everyone's attention.

"For the love of God, let the man finish his damn sentence! Maybe I'd like to know too?!" Meg shouted.

Everyone paused, looking at her.

Everyone's eyes were on her, and she sunk back down in her seat, looking away from everyone and staring at the plate in front of her. Finally, after what seemed like forever, voice broke the silence.

"I went to see if Meg was in her room because I gave her a book a while back. I have a friend whose been pretty down lately and I thought that book might help him out as well; so I was going to ask if I could borrow it back."

Everyone seemed to relax at hearing this, but Lois still seemed a little on edge.

"Meg, is this true?"

Meg turned her attention back towards her mother, then towards Glenn.

She knew him well enough now that she could read his intense gaze. She could see what was going on behind those eyes.

He was lying through his teeth.

Yet he did it with such amazing conviction, he had everyone fooled. Everyone but her... and he knew it.

Which was why there was a flicker behind those eyes that wanted her to agree with him; wanted her to play along. Almost begging her. He'd been caught doing something, and found the perfect escape for it... but to let him get away with it, or to let him drown? Meg felt herself swallow, and she replied.

"The Missing Piece... the Shel Silverstein book you gave me. Yeah, it really helped." Meg gave him a small smile.

She wasn't lying. It had helped a lot.

Lois relaxed back into her chair, seeming to forget anything ever happened.

"Well, okay then."

Meg picked up her plate, and got up.

"I'm pretty much done with dinner. Come on and I'll get it for you."

Glenn followed her example, and the girl herself. No one seemed to bother nor pay any mind.

After putting away the dishes in the kitchen, they quietly walked up the steps and Meg let him into her room. She peeked out the door, making sure no one followed them before closing the door quietly. As she turned to face the other, she suddenly found herself pinned against her door.

"What did you really want?" Meg spoke softly.

Glenn smirked somewhat predatoryly; sliding a hand along her thigh; rimming a finger under the top of her jeans and hooking said finger on the thin cotton between her skin and the blue denim material.

"These... but in pink... or whatever other color you have that I haven't seen you in yet."

Meg felt her face flush, and her heart beat pick up in pace. She also felt some other things going on elsewhere. Meg bit her lip, her expression one of slight annoyance.

"You could have just asked..."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Meg growled lightly in annoyance and would have given him a verbal tongue lashing if Glenn hadn't beat her to it; physically. Caught off guard for only a moment, Meg returned the favor; though with a hint of agitation behind her passion. She bit his tongue with her teeth and didn't let go; slowly biting harder.

When Meg bit his tongue, Glenn inhaled sharply; more out of surprise than pain. However, the girl wasn't letting go and starting to bite harder. He pressed up against her, eliminating any space between the door, herself and him. His hands slid down her waist and around, grabbing at her rear. It was getting harder to breath. It was starting to get painful.

Meg was pissed.

About what, Glenn had no clue. Though he had two options: pull away and rip his own tongue out or let her do it for him.

Meg suddenly let go, freeing Glenn from his captor. He leaned back just enough to look at her clearly, but still kept himself pressed against her.

"What's bothering you?"

"You."

Glenn stepped away.

"Why me? What did I do?"

"...Just forget it...it's nothing important..."

"You nearly bit my tongue off; I think it's important enough for you to tell me what I did to upset you."

"You and Brian! Here. In my room! And it's not even just that.. it's... Ugh!" Meg walked away from the door and over to her bed, flopping down onto it unceremoniously.

Glenn watched her a minute before replying.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I saw it too... it looked like... " Meg shook her head and brought her hands to her face.

Glenn sighed and walked over to her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I think I can guess why you're upset."

Meg looked over at the man, her face slightly angered and flushed of hidden embarrassment.

"It looked like you were Doggie Styling my dog."

"Yeah, that was my guess."

Meg fell back on her bed, turned over; back facing the other.

"Though the rest of my guess was going to be... that it made you realize something you didn't want to acknowledge."

Meg said nothing, but shifted a little.

Glenn watched her back a moment, another sigh passing over his lips. Shifting on the bed, Glenn laid across the bed behind Meg and snaked his arms around her; pulling her into him much to the girl's squirming protest.

"Megan, I don't care."

"Well, I do! I'm not into... it's... just no!"

"So you don't want to try getting Brian wasted and having a go at him?"

Meg twisted in his grip, looking at Glenn like he'd lost any credible sane thinking he still had left.

"Wha-NO! You.. No! How could you even-!"

Meg's eyes widened when she saw Glenn trying so very hard no to laugh out loud. This only angered Meg further and she tried to smack him, fists flying. However the minute she lifted her arms for such a feat, Glenn launched an attack on her, tickling her into submission and teary laughter.

It was really hard to be mad at someone when your were laughing so hard you couldn't breath.

Things began to calm down shortly afterwards. Meg has somehow ended up straddling the other at one point, but for the moment she didn't care how. She was trying to calm her breathing. Her forehead rested against his and she could feel his breath against her lips; which were frozen in a half smile.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah..." Meg hummed.

"But don't ever ask me to do anything weird with animals...ever."

Glenn laughed lightly.

"I won't."

He watched Meg as she relaxed at his response. He was waging an inner war with his own self. He did all the time. There were a lot of things he did he was not proud of, and they always came back to haunt him in some way. He never denied being a bit messed up about a lot of things; most of them involving sex. For the most part, he never had guilt over what he did either.

Yet she... she was slowly...somehow...getting under his skin. Meg was some how - pun totally intended, heh heh - penetrating her way into his heart. He cared for her, of course. He knew that.

And it scared him. It scared him because he felt guilt for the sick things he'd done before; he felt ashamed for all the fetishes he had; he felt a bit sick because he wanted to do a lot of messed up thing to and with this girl... and he knew she'd be ready and willing to do so.

The thing that scared him the most, however, was that he could feel himself changing little by little... doing things differently...responding differently...acting differently...

And he didn't mind it; because it made her happy.

Though maybe this time wouldn't be so bad... maybe he wouldn't go all obsessive like he did over his cats, or how he'd been ugly jealous that caused him to loose Cheryl, or all weirdly crazy over Joan, or god forbid he start actually acting his age again and alienate his friends again or have another kid dropped on his door and start obsessing over another kid like he had Anna Lee at the last minute-

"Glenn? Glenn!"

"What?!" Glenn's eyes focused back on Meg.

"You zoned out..."

"Sorry... I was thinking..."

"Looked more like panicking..." Meg leaned down; framing his face with her hands.

Glenn mirrored her movements; bringing his own hands up and over hers. For a moment he just stared at her. This awkward teenager, who; despite everything that was done to her, had somehow managed to become a part of his life more so than being his best friend and neighbor's daughter. This young woman who probably had her fair share of demons, from everything she's ever vented about.

"You're eyes are beautiful, you know that?"

Meg jerked back a little; her eyes wide and lips set in a frown; yet her expression was betrayed by the rapid flushing of her cheeks. No one had ever said anything to her about being beautiful... of any kind.

"You don't mean that..." Meg said softly, her gaze drifting to the side.

Glenn moved his hands up, and framed her face like she had done with him. He turned her gaze back to his own.

"I say a lot of things I don't mean to a lot of women, yes."

Glenn pulled her closer.

"Yet with you, I mean it."

"Liar..."

"Not with you."

Glenn closed the gap between them, moving one hand into Meg's hair, as he pulled her lips to his. Meg returned the gesture, melting against the body beneath her. It both annoyed and excited her; that she would respond so willingly to his advances, and yet excite her that he could make her feel things with the fewest touches.

Meg wasn't sure how long their little session lasted and they were already pushing boundaries by doing this in her room; but it always felt too soon when they had to part.

"I better get out of here before anyone suspects anything."

"Yeah."

Glenn got up from the bed, while Meg followed suit; moving to her bookcase. She pulled out the book he'd given her a while back.

"Here, don't forget this."

"Thanks." Glenn gave her a half grin.

Glenn leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss, before leaving her room.

Meg let a quiet sigh slip passed her lips. It sucked to have to go behind her family's back with this. She wanted nothing more than to be able to be with Glenn whenever the hell she wanted to be. Even if it was just suppose to be when they both didn't have anyone in their life, which more often than not was really more on her part, but even still...

Meg walked back to her bed, and fell back onto it. Today had been a weird emotional roller coaster, but at least she was feeling a little bit better about things.

That and she didn't have to worry anymore about being asked to do anything weird with animals.

One miracle at a time, she supposed.

~ x ~

* * *

A/N: So yeah, like I said, this one was more docile because it was more inner thought. Not too heavy in exploring the context, but just more the idea of showing a parallel. Also, yeah the ending was sorta weak; but I wanted to get this chapter out, because I have quiet a few ideas I want to write out before I forget. That said, this will no longer be in ABC order, just because I want to start putting miles on this set of stories. X3 But I have other stand-alone short in the works as well.


	3. Blood Play-Hematolagnia

A/N: And we're back with something that may make many of you squeamish. This will be a **very graphic **chapter but also deal with some very touching retrospect. For those of you who have reviewed thus far, I appreciate it greatly. I am very touched to know that while this collection of stories deals with some rather graphic depictions, you have been enjoying the entangled story and relationship of the characters within.

Next chapter will be a silly and fun one, to balance the levels I'm pushing here.

Lastly, I just wanted to say, while I haven't found any evidence in the show to indicate Glenn or Meg being into the subject matter presented here, I have not found anything indicating against the fact. At least, not that I recall. Should you find evidence to support or oppose this subject, please send me a PM with the season and episode number and title. I'm trying to keep these stories based in canon as much as possible. Thank you!

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

-Day 3-

(Blood Play/Hematolagnia)

* * *

She hissed through her teeth at the sting of the pain, yet exhaled with a shaking shudder of pure pleasure she'd come to know all too well. It made her feel both alive and not.

So she did it again.

And again.

And again.

Each time just a little slower; each time just a little harder. Each time turning the burning biting sting into an erotic melting of pleasure that raced through her body; sending her into a high beyond any other she could bring to herself.

Her heart raced.

Her eyes, unfocused, fixated on the small red rivers trailing down her arms; mixing with the trickling warm water that spilled down her body.

So colorful. So inviting.

She leaned forward while lowering a forearm to her lips, and slowly licked at the seeping wounds; capturing the red on her tongue.

So delicious.

The taste was something she'd grown accustom to. A coppery iron. Like putting a nickel into one's mouth; only this wasn't solid like money, no; it was smooth like silk. Though the water diluted the taste, which she didn't care for, she continued to lick and suck at the fresh wounds adorning her forearms until they stopped running.

Letting another shudder escape her lips, Meg pressed her body up against the cold tile of the shower, while the steaming water continued to pelt her from above. Her eyes were still unfocused, though she was already coming down from her high. Her gaze slowly fell across the small razor laying on the side of the bathtub.

She reached for it, not wanting to lose her high just yet. Not wanting to go back to the pain she'd have to endure once this high left her body. Just... once more...or no, twice...needs to be even...

"MEG! MOM SAID QUIT HOGGING ALL THE HOT WATER!" Chris's voice shouted from the hallway beyond the bathroom door.

Her arm stilled. Her gaze slowly drifting towards the door, as her head lolled back.

Slowly, her eyes began to regain focus, her mind reclaiming itself and her high dropping her back down to earth faster than she wanted.

"MEG!" Chris shouted again, this time hitting the door a couple of times.

"Alright!" Meg found her voice, finally, though it was a bit horse.

Slowly, almost languidly, Meg pulled herself away from the now body warmed tile, and moved to shut off the water. She watched what little water was left drain away from the tub, before moving out and beginning to towel herself off. Though about halfway through as she ran a hand through her hair, she pulled away the greasy digits in shock.

She still had conditioner in her hair. She'd forgotten to wash it out.

"Shit..."

Now she'd have to finish washing her hair in the sink, or worse, the garden hose outside. Meg growled a little under her breath. Sure, everyone else could take a shower for as long as they damn well pleased, and on top of that, not bother to leave her any fucking hot water.

Yet if she was even fifteen minutes into a shower?

Meg berated herself for not finishing her hair before she had started...

With a jolt, Meg hissed. She clutched a hand over her belly; just below her stomach.

"Dammit..."

Meg could feel herself starting to succumb to a brewing rage, fueled by both her family's constant torment, today's general shit, and her unforgiving hormones as a teenage girl. She raided the drawer for the quickest comfort to her pain, but found she had no pills for her need.

"MEG! I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Chris called from the other side of the door.

Meg gripped the counter; trying to hold back her quelling anger and not think of the dull ache of pain now coming back over her body. Grabbing up her towel and wrapping it around herself, along with her clothes, Meg stomped out of the bathroom; pushing past her brother and swiftly into her room.

Discarding said articles on her floor, Meg tore open her closet, looking for the first thing she could find to wear. She grabbed a plain white tank top and a pair of thin blue pajama pants. At this point Meg didn't really care. Thanks to Chris, she would have to rinse her hair with the garden hose, as her mom would never let her use the kitchen sink. Meg slipped on the tank top and started to pull on the pants until she paused a moment.

She had forgotten...

Pulling the pants up, Meg swung open her door and to her sudden horror found the bathroom door still closed.

Worse yet, the shower seemed to be on again. Knocking on the door, Meg called out.

"Chris! I need to get something out of the bathroom!"

Meg tried to open the door, but unfortunately for her it was locked. Of course, the one time it mattered most, the door would obviously be locked.

"CHRIS!"

"WHAT?!" Came the reply from behind her.

Meg turned, somewhat surprised to see her brother behind her.

"Oh, I thought you were still in the bathroom."

"Why would I still be in the bathroom?"

"Nevermind..." Meg grumbled to herself, then stalked off towards her parents bedroom.

Luckily the door was open, as was the door to her parents bathroom. It irked Meg that her Dad insisted on using the only bathroom she and Chris had to share when the man had his own damn bathroom connected to his room. Pushing the thought aside, Meg entered the master bathroom and began to search in the cabinets and under the sink for the item she needed.

Her search came up empty. For a moment, she thought luck was on her side and had found a box mark with the said product she was looking for but in the end it turned out to be empty of it's former contents and instead was now full of other random bathroom items.

Rubbing her temples, which were starting to get a bit oily from the conditioner she still had yet to wash from her hair, Meg turned and grabbed up a roll of toilet paper. Pulling off what she felt would be enough to get her through her Dad's shower, Meg rolled the tissue up and proceeded back to her room.

Removing her pajama pants just long enough to grab a pair of underwear, and attempt to preserve cleanliness with the obtained toilet tissue, Meg adorned the garments once again. The dull ache was still hiting her in lulling waves and it was making everything around her intolerable. She really hated this time of the month. She hated how it keyed her up; how almost every little thing got under her skin.

Worse of all, she hated how much it took to get away from pain during this. Usually one or two cuts would give her enough of a high to coast after a particularly bad day of school and Connie D' Amico...

Yesterday had been three.

Today had been four...almost more...

And it was only Day Three.

The day she hated most; as the pain was an on going drawn out ordeal and the bleeding was just like when she cut herself...

Turning away from her dresser, Meg walked over to her nightstand. Shuffling through the contents, she found the small manilla envelope she was looking for. Carefully she removed one of the small razor blades from the paper, and gently put the remaining one back in the drawer.

Meg stared at the sharpened metal in her hand. Carefully, she placed the flat sharp cooling metal sideways against her hip, using the elastic of her panties to secure it in place. No one would ever see it nor know it was there save her. Now she just needed to finish off her hair.

Leaving her room, Meg made her way downstairs and began towards the door.

"Where are you going this late?" Lois called out to Meg as the woman entered the living room.

Meg glanced at the clock on the wall, noting it was only eight o'clock. Holding back a barbed retort, Meg answered her mother.

"Chris kicked me out of the shower because you told him to, now Dad's in there, and I still need to get the conditioner out of my hair, so I was gonna go use the hose..."

Meg then turned away from the door.

"Or I can use your bathroom?" Meg grinned. Wow, how could she have been-

"Try not to get the yard too soggy. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Lois turned back into the kitchen.

Meg blinked.

Fucking really?

"Why...do I ever expect any better?" The girl muttered under her breath, opening and slamming the door behind her.

x x x

It was cold. Really cold, almost like ice. Though Meg supposed water from the hose only ever came out warm during the summer when the sun heated up the hose. Still, she had accomplished her main goal, which was rinsing her hair.

Now the hose was turned just enough to let a small flowing stream trickle out.

It was cold. It burned. It was...

A different kind of high.

Lighter.

Four more red trickling rivers...

Just as tasty as before; only this time not so diluted by water...rain...wet...

She giggled... her lips pressed against her skin; both an angry red were the blade had bit and pale white were the sun had yet to kiss.

She wondered... if maybe... she liked blood.

She giggled again.

What, she was a vampire now? No... she didn't drink it... she didn't... shine...

Meg leaned back against the cold stone of the house, slowly slipping down.

She liked hers... maybe...she'd like...others?

Did blood have flavors?

She laughed.

Asian... Teriyaki...

Swedish...Fish...

German...Chocolate...

Polish...Sausage...

Black... Licorice...

It made so much sense.

Meg hit the ground; the hose also clattering to the ground with her. Though at this point she was quietly laughing hysterically at the ideas in her mind.

However her laughter died off quickly and Meg felt like her world was shifting. She hit the ground hard on her side, the icy water pooling around her both jolting and relaxing.

Everything was...fuzzy...light...growing dark...

Suddenly her high was slipping away and her senses were returning to her, yet at the same time she still felt like she was... fading...

Meg reached out, up... as if trying to grab onto some invisibly line, to pull herself up.

She threw every last ounce of strength she had left into pushing herself up; but it wasn't enough.

And as her arm fell back to the ground, Meg's world went dark.

x x x

Warm.

It was the first thing Meg's slowly reawakening mind registered. That she was warm.

And dry.

Dry... why was that...unusual?

Soft.

Something...soft...was touching her fingers.

Bright... brighter than dark, but not..like the sun...

Dull...slow...pain...in her head and gut...

Meg whimpered as the dull ache of pain also returned to her, though now in her head as well as its first location.

Slowly opening her eyes, all Meg saw was blurry white, yellow and purple.

"Pastels from Hell." Meg felt herself slur.

The white was the soft thing she felt, as her hand was dangling above it.

The yellow was...the thing she was laying on...and the purple was the floor?

Meg shifted, rolling onto her side. Her vision still blurry, but now she could make out a few more colors and details. Bringing her hands up to her face, she rubbed it a moment, attempting to make herself more awake and aware.

After a moment, she stopped, and slowly pulled her hands away, looking down at her arms. Though her glasses were not on, she didn't need them this close to see that her arms were wrapped in bandages. She stared blankly at them, and didn't move her gaze away as she shifted into a sitting position.

A sudden voice jolted her from her trance.

"How long have you been cutting yourself?"

Meg looked up to see a blurry figure standing before her. She didn't need glasses to know who it was. Glenn Quagmire had a bit of a unique voice, she could pick it out of a crowd.

"A while..."

"And how long is a while?" Glenn bent down, so he was almost level to the girl.

"What, are you writing an article or something?" She snorted.

"Answer my question first."

Meg frowned, closing her eyes. She didn't want to tell him, not really. It was something she had hoped she wouldn't have to really bring up. Meg knew the man didn't care to deal with suicidal people when he could help it; and Meg had come to an understanding in herself that... she did sometimes have those thoughts.

Though... not as of late...not really...

Meg suddenly felt her glasses being placed back upon her face; and she opened her eyes in a bit of shock. She could also feel the creeping blush forming along her cheeks.

To her, the gesture was one of an intimate nature; though she doubted anyone without glasses would understand.

"Sometime... after I started high school."

"Why?"

Meg opened her mouth to reply, but then stopped. She stared at Glenn for a moment. Something in the infliction of his voice threw her.

"Why do you even care?"

"Since when am I not allowed to care?" Glenn's expression shifted from concern to slight bafflement.

"Since you were Glenn Quagmire, womanizing man-whore extraordinaire!" Meg shot off, pushing herself off the couch.

She took two steps towards the door, before halting in her pace. Swinging back around, she eyed the man heatedly.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" Meg barked.

Instead of the white tank top and blue pajama pants she remembered putting on, she was instead adorned in a top that felt a bit too small on her; as it was a little tight around her chest and a pair of sweatpants; that were riding a bit low on her hips.

"They're in the dryer."

Meg's heated glare melted, her ire fading away... and suddenly she stood in the middle of the living room feeling really self conscience and stupid.

"Sorry..." Meg said softly.

"That bad a day?" Glenn move to sit on the couch.

"Yes...no...more like that bad a week...just..."

Meg slumped to her knees.

"Connie has just been a total super bitch as of late, and she's the reason I started cutting myself. At first, she was the only reason and it was only one or twice; when she just really got to me... but...some time ago...maybe a year or so..." Meg shifted in her seat.

She felt put on the spot... and to admit out loud what she was thinking...

"I started cutting myself to help ease physical pain... and I started doing it more times...and I get this high..." Meg titled her head to the side a bit.

"It feels amazing...like I'm alive and dead all at once...and then the way it tastes on my tongue and feels like a liquid silk on my skin..."

Suddenly Meg came back into focus; fearing what the man sitting before her would think.

"Do you know what Renfield's syndrome is?" Glenn asked her, looking unphased.

Meg shook her head, indicating she did not. She was still afraid of what Glenn might say.

"It's an obsession one has for drinking blood. Usually it's only primarily in men. The first stage is autohemophagia or autovampirism, were the person cuts themselves to drink their own blood. The second stage moves to animal consumption and animal blood, and lastly, the final stage turns towards other people."

Meg bit her lip.

"Granted, providing you don't go obsessive over it then I doubt you have Renfield's syndrome. More likely, a blood fetish interest."

Meg finally found words to speak.

"Then... then it doesn't bother you? That I...what I said..?"

"Your blood fetish is tame compared to all the others I know of; mine included."

Meg's eyes widened a little upon hearing this. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her. Though before she could ask, Meg bent over a little from her spot, a hissing growl sucked through her teeth.

"Are you alright?"

Meg felt the touch on her shoulder, and looked up to see Glenn had moved next to her.

"It's nothing... give me a minute...it'll pass..." Meg mumbled.

"Stomach ache? I might have some Pepto-"

"No...not stomach..."

Glenn frowned a little.

A moment passed and Meg sat back up, feeling a little better.

"Sorry... been having this dull ache all day and sometimes it just hits with a short sharp stab..."

"It sounds like it could be your appendix acting up. Let me call-" Glenn started to get up, but Meg grabbed his wrist.

"No, it's not that. I'm just... in the middle... you know... PMSing... look do you have any pain killers to spare? Vicodin preferably."

Meg kept her gaze to the ground, not wanted to look at the other. Even with some of the things they'd done together, Meg didn't think openly talking about the grosser aspects of female biology would be a welcome topic of conversation. That and she was a bit embarrassed having to admit to her current state of body.

When no response came, Meg dared to look up.

Glenn was staring at her in a way she hadn't seen before.

"What day?"

Meg found she couldn't look away from him. Not sure what he was asking, she mouthed the words silently to herself.

"What day are you on?"

Meg swallowed. She hated talking about anything involving her body. Getting down to one fifty seven in weight had made her feel great at first but she was still called fat and ugly by her schoolmates and yes, even her family. Anytime she had a question about something on her body or how it was acting, Meg chose to seek her answer in books or on the internet; as her mother never gave her a straight answer and often mocked her for it.

Yet now she sat here, staring up at this man whom she had, willingly, - she reminded herself - given consent to ravish her freely however he felt...and this question made her feel this embarrassed?

"Day three..." Meg said quietly.

The hand Meg still had in her grasp twisted and grabbed her own wrist, hoisting her up. Meg stumbled a little when she got to her feet, but was then further lifted off the ground. Meg gave a short cry of surprise upon being held in Glenn's arms.

"What-"

"Your clothes still have about twenty minutes." Glenn said as he began to walk upstairs.

"What time is it, exactly?"

"Eight twenty, little after. You weren't out for long, if that's what you're wondering."

Meg nodded, but was also worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Normally, she would welcome any and all sexual attention paid to her person, as she had done with him time and time again under the sheets...above the sheets... in the bathroom...that time in the garage using the dryer...

Wasn't she suppose to be learning this stuff so she could apply it to others? Seemed more like she was taking advantage of Glenn...but then again he was probably doing the same with her... and you can't rape the willing...

You can't rape what you don't actually have actual sex with either.

She bit her lip harder.

She wanted him to. With everything else he did with her, to her, and how it made her feel...

She wanted him to rock her like a hurricane. Every time things became heated; every time she gave into his advances; and the few times she advanced herself... Meg would think...

_'This will be that time...'_

_'This is where the line will be crossed.'_

Yet it never was.

For the life of her she didn't know why. Wasn't that the whole purpose behind this? Why they made this...mutually beneficial agreement?

But she never voiced this. She could not... would not...because right now she could still walk away from this and not feel pain; right now she could say 'It's been fun!' and leave it at that, and know he'd respond the same with no hard feelings.

Because right now she still had enough strength to say this was nothing more than mindless fun.

Nothing more than two lonely people being alone together.

Nothing more...

Nothing...

Fear of rejection and Denial made wondrous barriers to protect against heartbreak.

Meg snapped out of her inner thoughts when she felt herself dropping down onto red silk sheets of the bed she knew was unbelievably comfortable. Addicting, really.

Meg made to lean up on her arms, but didn't make it too far before Glenn was already leaning over her. She opened her mouth to protest, but words failed her as he bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder.

Her Achilles heel.

She gasped; almost panting as he worked the spot with his teeth.

Her heart was beginning to race and her body was reacting to the building pleasure. It heightened even more when Glenn switched to the other side of her neck.

The only time Meg felt him move away from working on her neck was just long enough to remove the binding shirt she was in and his robe. She arched her back at the renewed ministrations against her neck and the additional pleasure from his hand on her breast.

"I...I'm not..."

Having finally found words; though hard as it was to voice them, Meg had to try.

"You can't... I'm bleed-Ah!"

Another bite cut her off, though it was short lived. She felt her left arm being lifted, and the bandages being removed. Glenn pulled away from her neck and Meg turned to meet his gaze.

"I know."

He then turned and bit her wrist; moving his hand around it just below where he was biting.

A quick sting; she hissed.

Followed by easing pleasure; she shuddered.

And again.

And again.

They didn't bleed as heavily as the cuts she made...but they did bleed...

Meg felt a slight buzz; not exactly the high she usually got, but not too far from it...

Glenn let go of her wrist before licking at most of the blood trickling down her arm. He turned back towards Meg and descended upon her lips; parting them with ease.

Meg inhaled sharply. Her taste, on his tongue, was pushing her towards the deep end. She felt herself thread one hand into his hair, while the other raked nails down his back; her body pressed against his. She forced his tongue back, and then her own, into his mouth; suddenly feeling possessive. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, Meg could still feel a hand fondling her breast while Glenn's other hand traced down her side, stomach and with practiced ease, slipped under the cotton fabric of her panties.

Meg throated a deep growl and her nails bit into Glenn's skin when she felt his fingers tease at her already overly sensitive sweet spot; though it was short lived; no more than a second or two. She bucked her hips involuntarily as his fingers, three no less, slid inside her with hardly any resistance.

Not enough...but...still so damn good.

Glenn could play her like a goddamn violin like this and Meg would sing for him all night long, if she could. It was rather intoxicating to listen to; each flick, each motion, bringing a different note to her voice.

It had become addicting; required. All due to the first time he attempted it.

To know one's own - literal - handiwork was the first to bring her a first of her own.

Glenn was no fool. He knew Meg wasn't new to the more basic aspects of sexual exploration. Aside from what she did with herself, she had experienced sex with a few guys. So when her response was more or less nonchalant in regards to his use of hand work, he took it upon himself to show her what those guy had done wrong.

Meg had screamed his name in a way no other woman had done before and Glenn felt it strike a chord deep within him.

She had twisted, bucked, and finally trembled against him. She had started to cry from embarrassment because she thought she'd urinated right at the end. He reassured her, that was not the case.

Meg, like most women her age, did not understand nor comprehend the notion of female ejaculation; which was, in fact, not the same as a woman cumming. Granted, why bother teaching something that usually doesn't happen, versus something that always does?

Yet this was not what he was after; not this time.

Though he did give her a few prodding teases to the spot; he wasn't going to be a complete bastard over this.

Meg bucked harder against the probing hand when she felt Glenn's finger's hit her in just the right way; causing small shocks to race outward and as far as her abdomen. She broke her fight of dominance with his tongue; pulling away from his mouth only to seek what last little bit of blood remained on her arm.

She licked at it greedily; hungrily. She wanted more, but had no way of getting it.

She turned back to restart their little war, but he pulled back before she could reach his lips. Meg gave a frustrated whimper.

Glenn pulled the hand on her chest away, and reached across the bed, as if searching for something. Securing the found item, he pushed her arm on his back down onto the bed with his own, and carefully placed the item in her hand, though held onto her wrist.

It was a medium sized sewing needle.

"Don't use it more than three times. Don't make them deep." Glenn said; eying her to make sure she understood.

He removed his fingers from inside her, and pulled his hand up for her to see.

Index, Middle and Ring coated in her vaginal fluids... her secretions...

Her blood...

"This is my blood fetish."

He leaned down and brought his hand up to her lips.

Meg closed her eyes as she felt the very tips of his fingers rub her bottom lip only to be replaced by his tongue a moment after; licking away the warm fluid.

Her eyes opened, catching his gaze.

"My turn."

She watched as he leaned up and back; shifting his position. She arched her back and head as his fingers once again sank deep inside her. Though this time he didn't toy with her. Instead he moved his hand differently; all over.

Still.. felt awesome.

Remembering the needle in her hand, Meg lifted her arm up. She hissed as she used the small tool. It wasn't as easy as using a razor, and it felt different, but it still left her shivering pleasantly.

Glenn watched as she used the needle; cutting into her skin. Once she had made the third cut, he shifted again. Placing his right hand flat on her stomach and removing the other from within her, he waited until she began to lick at the bleeding cuts on her arm.

Meg bit down on her arm, muffling a surprised cry when she felt his tongue invade her. She continued to suck at her flesh; keeping the moans to throated growls as her other hand clawed at the sheets. Trying to keep her body still was a feat in its own though the hand on her stomach was pushing her down. Yet even that was working for and against her, as she could feel his nails, regardless how trimmed they may have been, raking on her soft skin. She couldn't feel his other hand. Right now, she couldn't feel much of her own self either. It was overwhelming.

Meg torn her arm away from her mouth. Having no more blood to focus on, she needed something in her hand. Having swung her arm out without thinking, she'd banged her hand against the brass bars of the headboard. Ignoring the pain, her hand grabbed onto one of the bars and didn't let go.

Glenn heard the shift from muffled cries to short scream, which only enticed him further. He moved his hand up her stomach just a little; clawing at her out of reflex.

His other hand, having been so generously coated in a cocktail of fluids, was rhythmically working on himself and now starting to work a bit harder as he tightened his grip.

Blood made a surprisingly effective lubricant.

Though this he knew.

Though right now, even Glenn himself wasn't thinking much about anything. Wasn't really thinking. Only on very rare occasions did Glenn let himself succumb to a baser primal instinct.

Like a man possessed.

This was one such time.

For this was something rare, elusive... and he coveted the opportunities to have this.

Day three.

The only day when a woman bled in which Glenn could indulge in one of his more darker fetishes.

It had happened by accident; as most things do. All it takes is for women to lie about their time or cycle, or not even know. Then there had been those days in the Navy; drunken shore leave, drunken games of truth or dare; stupid shit kids did. Experimentation.

Over the course of his years he'd experienced each days of, before and after a woman's period. Most were horrible. Before was okay, after was still blah... but the third day...words couldn't explain. Something about it set him off.

And like most experiments, numerous studies were required.

And like most things of this nature, it heavily depended upon the woman and her lifestyle habits. Mostly in how well she took care of herself and what she ate, though weight did sometimes seem to be a factor. As was age. General health.

And a majority of the time, it was...almost sinful at how good it was.

Yet all of it... all of what he'd had before...

Was.  
Nothing.  
Compared.  
To.  
This.

Lust, craving, desire...

The want; need to drain her dry had pushed him so far into a state of bloodlust that he could no longer hear her screams; couldn't feel just how hard his nails were raking against her skin; couldn't feel his own body until his own orgasm jarred his body and mind enough to return some higher thought process to himself.

The sound of his own panting breath the first thing coming back to him.

His vision clearing, albeit slowly, watching Meg's spent body convulsing from the last wave of her own orgasm washing over her in dying waves.

His hand sticky; his lips wet...

And all he could do for the moment was stare at her; trying to control his breathing.

He shuddered.

What the fuck had just happened?

Meg leaned up, shakily on her arms, still panting. She watched Glenn's still form, and for a moment, was a bit worried by the still slightly unfocused look on his face.

He moved, quicker than he expected to after having just spent himself, but he paid no mind. He descended on her lips; forcing them apart, and plunged his tongue into her hot mouth. She gave a throated protest, and she even squirmed a bit against him at first; but he brought his hands up; threading one in her hair, and one under her jaw, holding her in place.

She began to relax, and instead of fighting back against him, let him in further.

He was telling her to listen, and she was obeying.

It was possessive; to the point; dominant.

He broke away from her, but still held her in place.

"From now on, you come here, on this day. I don't care when it is. I don't care what state you're in. If I'm not home, call me. I want you on this day."

Meg didn't think she could find her voice, but miraculously she did.

"What if...you're with someone-"

"Then I'll be done with them. We settled on this for mutual benefit; well, I'm making this a requisition."

Meg stared at Glenn with half lidded eyes. She was fine with this...she didn't see why it would be a bad idea. Sure they didn't have any rules made; it was just suppose to be for fun... for...filling a need. Yet something in Meg's mind was turning gears. Something was starting to click in place.

Glenn saw something playing behind Meg's eyes. She was up to something...what was she planning?

"I'll agree to it if you agree on something for me."

"What?"

Meg grinned mischievously.

"Not that I don't enjoy every second of it... but I'm a little tired of the fact that you know how I taste, and yet you haven't let me do the same to you. So, I demand that...whenever I want... I..."

Meg hesitated and swallowed, but then steeled herself. The hell with formality or shyness. She wanted to do this. She...she wanted to learn this; and learn how to do it right.

"I want to suck you off whenever I damn well want to. I've gotta learn how to do it with a person. Not hot dogs, not objects; a living, breathing person. I'm gonna have to know how to do it right, anyway, if I want to keep a guy around, right?"

Meg fixed him with a hard stare, eyes slightly narrowed and lips pursed. If he wanted her like this that bad...then he was going to give up something in return.

Glenn's eyes widened a bit, only to then mirror Meg's own hard, narrow eyed stare, lips set in an almost scowl.

She was playing hardball.

Glenn turned away, giving a harsh sigh.

"Fine."

Meg's eyes flashed.

"Really?"

"Yes, but-"

And he turned back and looked at her seriously.

"It'll take some time. I'll need to get some stuff. Then I'll let you know."

"How do I know you're not just saying that to throw me?" Meg frowned.

"I told you before I didn't want you doing it for six different reasons. All of which can be found in any medical health handbook under STDs."

"You don't care when it's some random chick you pick up off the street."

Glenn dropped his hands away from the girl, and got up from the bed. Turning, he lifted said girl off the bed as well.

"Of course not; it's some random chick off the street I don't care if I ever see again. You are not them."

Meg wrapped her arms around Glenn's neck as he moved them both into the master bathroom.

"So... I'm just Meg Griffin...the world doesn't give a shit about me...why should you?"

"Because the world doesn't."

Meg grew silent...and watched him a moment as the man turned on his shower with his foot. She couldn't believe he, of all people, had just said that. She felt a small lump in her throat forming, but tried to swallow it back.

"Okay."

Glenn looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me know when it's okay. We have a deal."

Glenn's expression was one of slight surprise before it settled into his all too familiar cocky grin, as he gave a small chuckle.

"Heh heh, Alright."

"Good Lord." Meg mumbled as she press her face against his arm.

And then she was underwater.

x x x x

Meg touched the fresh new bandages on her arms as she stood in the living room. Feeling a whole hell of a lot cleaner and fresher than she had just been a bit before, along with the added coziness of having her own clothes back on, Meg felt it was going to be hard to whine down and go to bed soon.

It was nine ten, and she was getting antsy. Granted, she really didn't know why. It's not like her family would have really missed her. Hell, she bet she could have stayed the night with Glenn and no one would have noticed.

Yet... there was always the chance.

"I better go before they notice I'm not there... if they even do..."

Meg barely touched the doorknob before she felt a light grip on her shoulder. Turn back slightly, she looked up at Glenn.

"I want you...to try something for me." He said softly.

"What?"

Glenn bent down, resting on his haunches, so that he was somewhat eye level with her; perhaps slightly shorter.

"I want you to try and stop cutting yourself because of your problems."

Meg bit her lip.

"I know you go through a lot of shit, but I don't know what it is, or how much you have to deal with. I also know you want people to see you as the person you are."

He lifted her arms up.

"Your skin is still young, and can still heal over well enough... but it won't for long. You've actually got a beautifully fair complexion; and I know you think you're too pale. Trust me, you're not. That whole suntanned sun kissed orange skin look is complete bullshit."

"It's just... so hard to deal with the bullshit I go through daily. I don't... I don't know if I can just stop."

"I'm just asking you to try. Try finding some other outlet. Let's see if we can save the little cuts...for us."

Meg leaned forward a little, resting her forehead against his.

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them; neither moving.

"Glenn?"

"Hm?"

"What do you get out of all this? I mean, aside from the obvious. It just seems like I'm getting more out of the deal than you. So...what is it? Why do you bother to put up with me?"

Glenn smiled, rubbing his thumbs against her wrists. It was a moment before he spoke, but when he did, he pulled back away to look into her eyes.

"When I'm doing things with you, I don't feel so alone anymore."

Meg felt her chest tight up. She didn't trust her voice at that moment.

"You better get going."

Meg nodded profusely, giving him a tight lipped 'Mm-hm' as she turned and walked out the door.

She leaned against said door for a moment, trying to steady herself.

"Me too." She said shakily.

Pushing off, she trekked across his driveway, around the hedges; then made her way towards the back door of the house. Going inside, Meg was met with the tail end of some random ensued chaos her dad had come up with and that dinner had been somewhat delayed.

"LOIS! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"We don't have one anymore! You used up the last one we had thinking you could use it like a damn jetpack!"

"Mom! Dad! The basements flooded and soapy!"

"Not to alarm anyone but if the cops happen to come by looking for 'B' to the 'Rye' and 'Baby'; you guys don't know anything."

Meg sighed.

She wondered if Glenn would just let her move in with him.

~ End ~

* * *

A/N: So if I still have an audience; yay! I've always been kind of fascinated with the idea of blood and had fantasies involving it; though my own - not animal nor another. I wouldn't be able to cut myself, though... and as far as the other? I'm not one for that, but I know there people out there that would be into that. As such; I pushed some extremities in this chappy, so next chappy is going to be all about the warm feels. Expect it soon, as I've already got it down in my head.


	4. Cuddles (Cats)

A/N: Welcome to the palette cleanser warm feels chappy! As my last was pretty hardcore, this popped into my head while I was at work today. At first, I was hesitant about putting this chapter in this story, as this contains no kink, nor deviant play, and that's what I started this story to be. After thinking about it, I've decided, I will periodically add in various chapters such as this to be 'palette cleansers' - mini breaks from the onslaught of crazy kink I throw at you guys.

So sit back and enjoy a chappy of warm feels. If this doesn't appeal to you, then just come back next chapter, as I already have the next few kink ideas brewing.

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

Cuddles (Cats)

* * *

It had been a rather innocent request.

Not really a big deal at all and he had the time to spare. Didn't think much of it really so he had agreed to it without thought. He didn't see a problem in taking her to the mall.

That had been _four hours ago_.

He was bored off his ass.

At least, he had been, up until he'd seen the newest addition to the mall. A store, brand new, as indicated by the large 'Grand Opening' sign displayed above it's entrance. His interest had been piqued and he had casually strolled away from the one store his company was trolling around in.

_That_ had been an hour ago.

And he was not going to leave anytime soon.

No, it wasn't some new adult store heaven full of raunchy wears and shoddy videos for his perverse nature to frolic about in. He already had his favorite as far as those places. No, it wasn't a new Victoria Secret or any kind of skimpy lingerie store in which to cruise for chicks or pick up something sexy he was certain he could get his absent company into rather easily.

It wasn't a store of any kind of perverse nature.

Because the only pussy this store was stocked with, was the four legged kind.

And they were all so goddamn fluffy!

All so tiny, all so adorable and all of them trying to get his attention.

Maine Coon. Siamese. Himalayan. Russian Blue. Scottish Fold. So many others...

All mewing for affection. All purring like little tiny revving engines.

All over him.

So...preciously...cute!

He felt like a kid in a goddamn candy store. He didn't care. There were kittens everywhere and every single one of them were so unbelievably adorable and soft. Such large sparkling eyes; mostly blue, but that was common with kittens. As well as the tiny claws that were sharp as all hell; though they'd probably be trimmed up by the store's specialists once they were a bit older.

An all too familiar murmur of light laughter from behind him caused him to freeze a moment. He felt like he might die right there and then.

Turning to look behind him, he saw Meg Griffin leaning against the half wall that separated her, him and twelve kittens from the rest of the world.

"Having fun?" She couldn't stop the chuckle that spilled forth, nor keep the large smile of her face. Her eyes seem a little brighter than he recalled.

He turned away, trying to keep his voice neutral, but couldn't stop the flush across his face; nor stop his ears from warming.

"You're just jealous because you'll never be as cute as this face."

To prove this point he lifted the kitten in his hands above his head, without turning around, for her to see.

Meg gave a snort of laughter.

Glenn brought the kitten back down into his lap. Perhaps a Persian wasn't the best choice on that.

"I'll be cuter when it becomes a cat."

"SHHH! You're ruining the magic."

Meg leaned over the half wall.

"You already have a cat."

"_I_ have a _Queen_...and these shall be her subjects!"

Meg pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly understood exactly how this man and her father got along so well. He had his moments. Though as silly and completely immature as they were... she'd be lying if she didn't find some of them adorable.

Or adorkable, whichever.

Meg reached out and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Come on... we've already spent five hours here, and yes, I know... most of that was my fault, and I'm sorry, but...I was kinda... hoping maybe we could...go out to eat. I'm a little hungry."

"It's only six fifteen. We've got all night."

"I bought a couple of things from Frederick's of Hollywood..." Meg purred.

Tempting...so very, very tempting.

"Five minutes?"

Meg let her hand drop away with an audible sigh, sounding more like an 'ugh.'

"You are ridiculous." She grumbled out.

Looking around the store, Meg did have to give them credit. It had a nice size crowd and she had no doubt they'd do some good business in this area. Suddenly, a sales associate walked over to them, and spoke to Glenn.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt, but there's a boy that would like a turn with a few of the kittens."

"There, if you won't listen to me, listen to her." Meg threw at him.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that."

"I'll be over there." Meg pointed to a small display of chew toys.

As she walked off, she could hear Glenn trying to get 'five more minutes.' Meg shook her head. Turning back, she watched as Glenn got up and as another sales associate came over, helped the man gather the kittens. Meg rolled her eyes to herself as the first sale associate came over to her.

"Your father must really love cats."

Meg gave a small laugh, but smirked.

"Yeah, yeah he does... but he's _not_ my father."

"Oh...OH! Oh, my, I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Meg shook her head.

"No offense taken."

"I just assumed...again, I apologize...you must get that all the time."

"No, really, it's alright." Meg smiled.

What did she mean by that?

"Still, I do apologize for the mistake. Ah, if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask. I'll be right over there if you need anything, and if not, then we do hope you and your husband will come back and see us again. Thanks for stopping in."

The saleswoman gave Meg a smile before shuffling off down the aisle to assist another customer.

Four seconds had passed before the words sunk in, and Meg suddenly stood frozen on the spot.

Did...she just...say...?

Meg felt her face burn, and for once was glad her hair covered her ears because she was positive they were as scarlet as the rest of her. She reached up and grabbed her hat, attempting to pull the damn thing over her face.

"Okay, who did you see?"

Meg swore she jumped three feet off the ground at the sudden voice next to her, and only glanced up at the owner of said voice for a second before turning away quickly.

Glenn looked at her curiously.

"Who was it? Some at school you like?" He had that teasing tone in his voice.

"L-Let's just go, okay?!"

"Alright."

x x x

Since they had left the mall, the car ride had been eerily quiet. Meg hadn't said a thing and had kept her eyes glued to the road in front of her.

Glenn knew something was bothering her. She gave off a nervous tense he'd come to read from her.

"What's gotten you worked up?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that."

No response.

Glenn sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about the kittens. I just...can't help myself."

"It wasn't that."

"Then what was it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If it didn't matter, it wouldn't have you tweaked."

"I'm not tweaked."

"Yes, you are."

They stopped at a red light. Glenn looked at Meg pointedly.

"Did that woman say something to you?"

Meg tensed, and Glenn saw it in the way she clenched her jaw.

"That's it, isn't it."

The light changed and onward they drove. It was silent the rest of the way to the restaurant they'd agreed upon; one they were both already familiar with.

Angelo's.

Somewhat upscale, but not overly so.

Glenn parked the car but before Meg could get out of her seat, he held her back by her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It was stupid, okay?"

"Megan..."

Meg hated when he did that. He was one of the only people that used her full name, and when he did, it was usually endearing. Otherwise it was trying to get her to open up about something she didn't want to.

And it always worked.

"She... thought you were my husband."

"So?"

Meg looked at him incredulously.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? It's not like it's the first time I've been with a woman and heard this. Hell, sometimes I've even used it as a way to seal some deals." Glenn grinned.

Meg gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing her face with her hands.

"Let's just go in."

Glen laughed, but agreed. She was worked up over nothing, really, but he had to admit he found it rather cute.

Actually, he was going to have a little fun with her. Of course, she was probably going to kick his ass after this, but whatever.

Walking inside the restaurant, the host greeted them with a welcome smile.

"Welcome to Angelo's this evening. How many in your party?"

Glenn placed a hand against the small of Meg's back. He felt her relax under his touch. His attention was still on the host.

"Just the two of us."

"Alright, well we have a booth or table available, if you have a preference?" The host grabbed up two menus.

"Can we get the table? Sometimes the booth seats...don't work for me." Meg asked, turning to Glenn.

Glenn nodded and looked back to the host.

"Per my wife's request, table please."

The second he said it, he felt Meg tense under his hand.

He was such a dick.

He had to push her gently to get her to snap out of her frozen state and move so they could sit down. The host gave them their menus and relayed to them their waiter would be with them momentarily. As the host walked off, Meg leaned over the table and hissed.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Just having a little fun with you. Loosen up a little."

"Not cool."

Their waiter arrived then and the two were already set to order. From that point on it was random casual conversation about whatever crossed their minds.

x x x

Meg stared at her plate, feeling full already. She was a lot calmer now than she was before, but she was still a bit on edge.

"What exactly did you end up with after four hours, anyway?"

"Just a couple of outfits, those items I told you about earlier, some stuff from Bath and Body works...random couple of things..."

"That sales rep suckered me into a Rewards Membership at that Pet Store."

"Sure." Meg grinned.

"It came with your choice of a free gift...I got some treats for Princapaecha."

Meg gave him a small smile.

"Robbing cradles now, Glenn? Why am I not surprised."

Meg frowned, looking up from the table. Glenn glanced over to the source of the voice, sneering.

"Persephone... I see they let you out of your padded cell. How's the nuthouse?"

Persephone grinned, chuckling. She turned towards Meg, eying her. Meg in turn watched the woman slink up to the table. She looked a bit like a model, though Meg couldn't place her age. Meg sunk down in her seat. She felt very inadequate next to this woman.

"Whatever he's told you, it's all lies. Nothing about you is special to this man. He'll say anything to any woman to get them in bed; though you should cut your losses and scamper on out of here..."

The woman turned towards Glenn, leaning onto the table, displaying herself provocatively.

"A kid can't compare to a real woman...So what do you say, Glenn? Wanna come with me? Settle some business?"

"You're right. Real women are great, though as you can see I am currently with one so why don't you take the forty percent of yourself that isn't silicone and shove off, bitch."

Persephone jerked back, looking appalled.

"Bastard!" And with that, she stormed off.

Meg stared at Glenn as he went back to eating his steak like nothing had happened.

"Who?"

"Do yourself a favor, and make sure you know as much as you can with whoever you decide to do anything with. That was the mistake I made with her a while back." Glenn jerked his head back toward where the woman had left.

"You usually don't let chicks get to you like that..."

"Yeah... though she's like me; a hunter. She plays an act that she's this German model but in reality she actually runs a brothel on the outskirts of town. I sort of owe a tab with them..." Glenn sighed.

"Sleazy bunch of people...and this is coming from me."

"I see..."

"Actually, you want head out? I've kinda lost my appetite."

"Sure." Meg nodded.

Grabbing the check and paying the bill, Meg and Glenn headed outside. As they got to the car, Meg suddenly stopped.

"Why... why didn't you just go with her? I mean, she was really pretty and maybe you could have paid off some of your tab."

"Because she's someone I'd rather not have to deal with again. Besides, given the choice, I prefer real tits over fakes ones any day."

"Oh." Meg looked down.

Glenn turned towards the girl and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"I prefer you, too."

"But why?!"

Meg pulled away, and stormed off to the side, staring at nothing in particular.

"I mean, she was beautiful! Sure, she was acting like a bitch, but I mean, what do you care? The whole point of this arrangement was just so I could... just so I could have someone to fuck with anytime I wanted and anytime I could tell you didn't have some skank over... I mean... I don't expect you to go out of your way for me."

"Megan-"

"No!" She turned back around.

"I mean it! I wanted to use you! I thought... Hey! This is a great idea, because, he's the one guy that won't outright reject me and because I'm usually alone, I'll have plenty of excuse. Like, I was volunteering myself to be your back up bitch. So far... it's been so awesome! All the things I've learned, that we've done...

But somewhere... I'm not sure where... we made this connection and... and it hurts because I don't ever want to lose that with you. I mean, you understand me and help me, and for that I am so happy; but then these women pop in and... instead of going off with them like I expect you too... you chose me... you chose me over them! WHY?! I'm not fucking special! I'm ugly, I'm fat, I'm just ordinary, plain, and I'm so fucked up with all of my issues...

So...So why do you pick me? Why are you always willing to drop what you're doing for me? Why... why do you keep doing these things that make it hard for me...hard for me to..."

Meg bit her tongue; trying so very hard not to break in front of him. She couldn't.

Glenn watched her vent, and only when she halted herself did he move over to her. The things she said about herself... it really did bother him she was so casual about it. Sometimes he really did want to just punch Peter in the face for not seeing how much of a spirited and vibrate girl Meg was...would become, if the man would just give her a little affection, a little attention.

"Megan..."

"Why do you make it so hard for me to not lo-"

He cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"You told me yourself that you felt you could deal with all the shit the world throws at you if you had just one person you could turn to. Let me be that person, okay? But don't let me get in the way of your life, because Megan; you will wake up one day and find the man who will give you everything you want in life. Until then, I'll be here for you, alright?"

Meg's eyes teared, and within seconds, she finally broke. She couldn't hold back her heart and she couldn't hold back the emotional damn she'd been building for months now. She threw her arms around Glenn and didn't let go.

He brought his own arms around her as well, letting her get it out of her system. He tried to help calm her down; slowly rubbing her back. He felt his own chest tighten just a little. She was so pained by so much. He wanted her to be able to face the world, so he'd taken it upon himself to be the one person she went to for comfort; for solace.

In a way, it helped him too.

He bent down, and kissed the top of her head; telling her it would be okay, telling her to let it go.

He hadn't seen her break down in a while...and he wondered if she'd been holding onto this emotional grief for a while. Though he hated to see her sad. Hated to see her cry.

He kissed her forehead.

"It's okay."

Lifted her glasses.

"It's alright."

Wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm right here."

She kissed him then.

It was needy, desperate, wanting...

And he gave in to her.

Meg broke away, then leaned into him...no longer sobbing, no longer crying really. A couple of sniffles, but otherwise, she had spent her tears for the night.

Glenn picked her up and helped her into the car. She murmured a thank you before leaning against the door and propping her head on her arm, closing her eyes. He got into the car himself and drove them home.

x x x

Turning off the engine once they'd arrived back at his house, Glenn paused a moment as he looked at the girl next to him. During the ride, she'd shifted in her sleep so she was now facing him. A few strands of hair had fallen into her face, and her lips were ever so slightly parted.

Ever so carefully, he brushed the strands of hair away from her face.

For some unknown reason, the world classified Meg Griffin as horribly ugly. That she was so hideous people had gone to such great lengths of personal injury to get away from her sight.

He couldn't understand why.

Meg wasn't the most drop dead gorgeous thing alive, no... but this girl had something he hadn't seen in a long time.

True beauty.

Not what the world expected of beautiful now, but real, old fashion beauty.

Her eyes for example. He noticed her eyes had the tendency to actually change their color ever so slightly depending on what she wore or what mood she was in. It was amazing to think such a thing occurred, but even more amazing to see.

It was really sexy in the bedroom.

But what got him the most were her lips. They were the kind you rarely see; those that don't require lipstick to be full and stand out. They stood out on their own. He could recall seeing lips like those on Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn...

He loved the way they felt against his own; so full, so pouty. He could easily abuse those lips for hours if she'd let him, which he knew she would...

Glenn leaned over, carefully trying not to wake her. He wanted steal a kiss from her like this, and he didn't know why. Nor could he help the odd giddiness that had manifested some time back that hit him every once in awhile when he was with her.

Almost...her breath warm against his lips...

It was funny; he had to laugh at it, because it reminded him of how he felt with Cher-

Glenn froze.

For a moment he didn't move at all, then quickly he pulled back; leaning against the driver door. His hand covered half his face. It was suddenly hard to swallow, and hard to breath. His face burned. His teeth set.

_'No.'_

They had an agreement. Mutual benefaction. That's all it was.

_'Oh..Oh God.'_

He would teach her things and she would learn them for her life later on.

_'No.'  
_  
This was nothing more than that.

She had her life. He had his. Nothing more.

Nothing.

Glenn was not a person to deny himself of anything, because it wasn't often that there was something that needed to be denied.

D' Nile was a river in Egypt. Denial was a state of mind. Denial was the refusal of seeing a truth.

Glenn opened the door of the car and got out. Clearing his mind, and thought of nothing but the next three steps.

Get Meg out of the car. Take her home. Get wasted.

Sounded like a plan.

Ever so carefully, as to not wake her, Glenn lifted Meg from his car, and closed the door with his foot. Slowly, he made his way over to her house. Shifting her slightly in his arms, he then knocked on the door. A moment later, Peter answered it.

"Hey Quagmire, who- Meg? What's going on here?"

"Hey Peter. I was at the mall earlier and upon getting ready to leave, I happen to see Meg there at the food court. I figured she got ditched by her friends, because she said she needed a ride home. She feel asleep on the way."

Peter laughed, waving him in.

"Meg doesn't have friends. Ah, that's a good one."

Glenn gave his friend a hard stare, before laying Meg down on the couch.

"Hey, I was gonna head over to the bar. You wanna go? Joe's already there."

Glenn nodded.

"Sure. Let me just get some of her bags out of my car. Meet you there in five?"

"Sweet, wait till you hear about this chick at work today."

Peter walked out of his house, Glenn following behind and off to his car to retrieve Meg's purchases. Bringing them back into the Griffin's house, he set them down next to the couch, to the side. For a moment, he stared at the girl, who was pretty much dead to the world; figuratively.

He felt anxious.

The kind of anxious you feel when you want to do something, but don't want to do something.

He could hear voices from upstairs, which he assumed to be Chris and Lois. He didn't see Brian anywhere, and he'd told Peter he'd be right behind him.

Glenn exhaled heavily. He knew himself too well, and knew that if he was to do anything, he better do it now. Once he got himself to the bar, beer was going to be heavily involved.

Kneeling down beside the couch, Glenn leaned down and, ever so gently as to not wake her, stole a kiss from the sleeping girl. It could have been his mind playing tricks, but it felt as if her lips responded to his ever so slightly. Breaking away, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment, before leaning towards her ear.

Some years ago, he'd learned of a phrase that while translated into English lost most of its context, was beautiful in it's native language. It was more than its meaning, and he'd found himself thinking upon this phrase for a while now when it came to Meg. Though to say it to someone could almost be considered a declaration of love...

Almost.. but not quiet...

Yet...

"Boku wa kimi o ie ni hakobu tame ni izureka ni narimasu yo."

Meg shifted in her sleep; sighing with a hum as she turned, and mumbled softly, almost in coherently.

"That's...nice..."

Glenn felt a smiling grin break across his face, and shook his head, chuckling to himself. Getting up and giving one last look to the slumbering teen, he turned and left the residence.

The night was coming to an end and things were winding down around the town. All that was left was to meet up with the guys at the bar. Shoot the shit and drown down some beers.

It suddenly occurred to him...

Today... had been...really nice.

It was different; casual, silly and stupid. Yet fun as well. Pleasant for sure.

So, fuck it all. He'd let himself have the rest of this day. He'd let himself toy around with the ideas in his head. He'd let himself give in. Let himself be happy.

Because tomorrow...

It would go back to being nothing more...

It had to.

-End-

* * *

A/N: Okay, so warm feels 98.9 percent of the chappy, 1.1 percent sad feels...aw. Didn't see that coming, but as it is, the way I have the whole thing set in my head, sad needs to happen before happy.

On another note; I love the fact Glenn is versed in Japanese; he seems to have a thing not just for the Japanese ladies but the culture as well.  
If you're wondering, the above phrase - loosely translated as I used Google Translate - was originally " Watashi wa anata o ie ni hakobu tame ni izureka ni narimasu yo" - I changed Watashi to Boku and anata to kimi as it makes it less formal and more personal. What it means is "I'll be the one to carry you home."  
And I actually kinda bullshited the idea that it 'lost it's meaning in translation' though honestly, a phrase like that very well could have that kind of connotation - but I digress and I am not fluent enough in Japanese.

I just wanted there to be something... symbolic about the meaning, and how it relates to them. Anywho, next chappy with return you to your regularly scheduled kink. I think I might keep the format like this... three kinks and a break. We shall see how the mood strikes me. Til then, happy reading!


	5. Autoerotism

A/N: And now back to your regularly scheduled kinks and fun sexy times. I've got quite a few ideas for the next so many chapters, and this is were we sadly break the ABC format; but hey, when creativity strikes, don't ever stifle it.

Semi graphic content in this one.

Again, thanks to all who review. It fuels me. XD

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

Autoeroticism

* * *

The room was rather plain but does anyone ever really expect a corporate office waiting room to be anything else?

You had your basic blase paintings hung on the wall that didn't really brighten up the room at all. The same basic rule of thumb chairs and benches that while looking sleek and modern, were something you could find at Ikea. The potted plants. The old magazines no one ever really gave a damn about and you only read them out of sheer desperation to give your mind something to do. The basic wall clock. Plain white walls, tacky ass carpet, droll elevator music, and the one Television in the room mounted to the wall on the only station you ever see turned so low it's impossible to hear.

It annoyed the ever loving shit out of him.

But such was life, and this was the waiting room to one of the most conniving and sadistic corporate mongers in Rhode Island.

Maybe...maybe he had dodged a bullet in this... when you think about it...

Although, irony, this man was directly responsible for at least one good thing in his life.

A good thing that granted him the ability of an insurmountable amount of patience.

Exactly why he was still sitting calmly in his chair after an hour and a half of waiting...

He rubbed at his eyes a moment; an audible sigh slipping passed his lips. He glanced up at the wall clock to read it was just a few minutes till nine in the morning. Grunting to himself, he got up and rubbed his legs, while walking over to the receptionist.

Giving her the most charming grin he could muster this early in the morning, while leaning casually against the counter, he spoke as persuasively as he could; adding in a husky note to his voice.

"Don't suppose you could get me a cup of coffee... Marcie?"

Marcie, as her name tag read, bit the bottom of her lip.

"That's really just for the employees though."

"I know... I'd just hate to finally get in there and waste your employer's time if I end up falling asleep."

Marice giggled, nodding.

"The wait can sometimes be... long..."

The girl toyed with her pen, then gave the man before her a coy smile.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone I gave it to you."

"I wouldn't do anything to get you in trouble... unless of course you wanted me to."

Marcie got up, fixing a quick cup of coffee for the only other occupant in the room, then returned with said drink in hand.

"What kind of trouble?"

Stealing her pen from the counter, he wrote down his number on the napkin she'd handed to him with the cup, and slid it and her pen into the front pocket of her blouse.

"Call me and find out." He gave her a wink, then walked back to his seat.

The coffee was downed in five minutes, but it seemed to do the trick as just then Marcie told him he could head on in. He gave her a nod. Getting up, he glanced over at the clock to check the time.

Nine ten.

Slipping a hand into his pants pocket, he pulled out a small device and fiddled with it for a moment before slipping it back in his pocket and heading pass the double doors.

This room was a stark contrast to the one before it; full of color, style, shape and a bit of pazzaz...

He honestly wasn't too surprised.

Walking only part way into the room, he stopped and stood, waiting until the man behind the large desk in front of him addressed him.

From this point on, everything was going to be on the line. There was no going back. There was no pussyfooting around. This was going beyond his comfort zone. This was hardball.

This was for her.

"Are you the Rep from the Humane Society or are you here from the All Children's Hospital, because whatever it is, the answer is still 'No.'" The man behind the desk spoke without looking up, writing away on some document.

"Actually, I'm not a Rep from any company. I had an appointment."

The man looked up from his paper. Then he narrowed his eyes a little.

"Hey... I know you... you're that idiot son-in-law of mine, Peter's friend... Quandry was it?"

"Actually it's Quag-... Never mind, yeah that's me."

"Ah, well, take a seat. What brings you here to have an appointment with me?"

Glenn moved it take a seat before the man known to all as Carter Pewterschmidt.

"I'll get to the point; I know you value your time. I'm hear to ask a favor."

Carter leaned back in his chair, humming.

"While I appreciate your cut to the chase attitude, I must say I'm not a man who favors favors. Hah...see what I did there..."

"Hysterical. Though, I'm not just asking for something, without offering something in return."

Carter hummed again.

"Ah, so more like a barter. Now that's more my speed. What is it you're looking for."

Glenn leveled the other man with a stare.

"I know you, at one point in time, had the cure for cancer."

Carter leaned forward, his stance seemed relaxed and poised as if he were listening intently. However it was actually posed as such to not let a person see Carter was actually inches away from reaching for a gun.

"Frankly, I don't care about that. Your secret is still safe; only your family and myself know."

"Go on..." Carter didn't move.

"I didn't come here to ask you for a cure for anything, as much as you'd be the first person to ask."

Carter pulled back a little, motioning his hand to indicate Glenn to continue.

"I came here to ask you instead for treatments."

"I don't follow you... why not just go get them yourself at a hospital or the drugstore; why bother me?"

"Because I'm looking for things that don't exist."

Carter rose an eyebrow.

"Medical Records classify me as both a miracle and unholy hazard. As such, I have certain diseases that don't have treatments, much less cures. I came here to ask if you could manufacture treatments for me for a short list of diseases of my choosing."

Carter rubbed at his chin.

"Do you have the list with you?"

Glenn nodded and pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it over to the other man.

Carter leaned back in his chair, perusing the list.

"So... if I did this... what's in it for me? What can you offer me in return?"

Glenn exhaled slowly, a breath he'd been holding onto for a bit.

"I can offer you my services as an experienced pilot... for anything you might need to fly in, out or around the country."

"What makes you better than someone else I could hire?"

"I also have a number of years Navel training."

"Not bad... though what of anything have you done recently that could make me think you still have it in you?"

"Last year I murdered my sister's abusive boyfriend with a car against a tree."

"Oooh..."

"Peter's car. It was totaled."

"Ahhh! Nice..."

"I take it this is sufficient?"

Carter lay the small list down in his desk and leaned forward; this time as a business man digging for gold.

"You have impressed me, Quandry. However, impressive as it may be, I just don't see why I should feel the need to do this for you. Sure, you and... Peter... did help get me back on my feet after than one time... but I don't know."

Carter moved from his desk, walking around to stand in front of Glenn.

"I'll be honest, I already have some treatments for half the things on your list I've been passing out to a lot of my partners in business. The others I'm sure would only take two weeks or so. Yet... why should I hand these over to you... when I know you'd just be using them on some ragtag whores?"

Glenn was about to respond, but Carter cut him off.

"I don't know a lot about you, but from what I have gathered about you due to your friendship with Peter, you're one of those guys who likes to bang around with anyone. As such, why should I give you something to make you better, when all you'll do is continue to pump the cesspools? The way I see it, you reap what you sew."

Glenn stood, jaw clenched. Giving himself a moment, he exhaled slowly.

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree. You're right... I can't argue with you. However this time, it's not the case. I'd only be using them with one person. To hell with anyone else."

Carter crossed his arms.

"So, you've suddenly changed your ways?"

"No.. we..." Glenn sat back down.

"Me and my... we made an agreement; a mutual arrangement, so to speak. When neither of us really have anyone we're seeing... we see each other. It's not always about sex, but recently, she's been pushing to do things I've been reluctant to do with her. I don't want her to contract anything I have... she's still young with a lot of years ahead of her."

"While you're intentions seem noble, I am not a man to really take pity nor be swayed by emotionally touching stories of chivalry."

Carter moved back around his desk.

"Now if you'll excuses me, I've got some documents to finish, people to fire and a rousing game of golf at four."

"Mr. Pewterschmidt-"

"The door is that way." Carter pointed towards the double doors.

"I'm asking you, please-" Glenn moved from the chair and up to the desk.

"And I'm telling you, the answer is n-"

"It's your granddaughter!"

The room went silent. For a long period of time, the two men stood, without word. Finally, Carter spoke up.

"What?"

"It's your granddaughter Megan. She's the one I made the agreement with. She's the one I'm asking this for."

Carter said nothing for a moment, then slowly narrowed his eyes.

"I could kill you right now and then it wouldn't ever be an issue, would it?"

Glenn's jaw was set. He wasn't going to back down now. He couldn't.

"It started about four; almost five months ago. She was trying to go home and she wound up on my doorstep by accident. She was in tears... she looked so hurt and lost. So I made some coffee for her and just let her vent. Couple hours later, she went home. I didn't think much of it, but it happened again...and then again. It started to become... almost like a ritual. One day, she came to me with the idea of a Mutual Agreement. I thought she was joking at first but she proved to me otherwise."

Glenn shifted back, standing at attention.

"Since that day, we've been fooling around a bit. I've sort of agreed to teach her things she can use with whoever else she wants. Though it's getting harder to teach her new things when I've avoided so many due to everything I have."

Carter also stood back, his expression not shifting at all.

"Why wait till now to come to me? Why not when this all started? If you've already sullied her, why bother-"

"Megan is fine. We haven't done anything in which she could have gotten anything from me. Not yet, anyway. I'll be honest; at first it was all I wanted to do... but timing and the most random of shit just kept interfering. So I've never actually had sex with her. Then it started to become less about actual sex, and more about whatever else we could do. It got to the point I didn't want to do anything with her that could potentially hurt her. Now though, she's getting fed up... and I..."

Carter lifted a hand, bringing Glenn to silence.

"My daughter called me some odd months ago going on about something dealing with Meg and an older man... but I wasn't really paying attention. I do remember though how she said Peter was against the whole thing and then rubbing it in her face. Was that about you?"

"Yes. On Meg's eighteenth birthday, I made some advances. We went out a few times over the next couple of days, and I almost had my way with her. Peter stopped us right before it happened. I don't like thinking about it too much, but... I'm glad it turned out the way it did."

"Why was Peter so against it before, only to be okay with it now?" Carter frowned.

"Peter doesn't know we're seeing each other. No one in the family knows."

Glenn exhaled. It was his ace in the hole... but also a possible nail in his coffin.

Carter was quiet a moment, then slowly... started to laugh. It was almost maniacal.

"So... Peter has no idea... his daughter is messing around with his good friend behind his back."

"...Yes."

"So you're constantly lying to him about the girl, should he ask?"

"...Yes."

"And you know by telling me all this, I pretty much own your ass right now."

"...Yes."

Carter hummed a chuckle.

"Very well."

Glenn blinked, looking up from the ground to the man before him.

"What?"

"I said before you impress me... I like you. You're a pretty shady character, but you seem to have some decent morals about you. I'll run your list down to my boys and see what they can whip up. Expect something in the mail next week or so."

Glenn was shocked, to say the least.

"Thank you, Mr. Pewterschmidt."

"Yeah yeah, now get out of here and go do whatever it is you do. I've got some business to take care of."

Glenn moved and began to make his way out. While he tried to keep the appearance of calm on the outside, he was anything but on the inside. He felt like a deer in the den of a lion.

"Oh, one more thing." Carter called out.

Glenn turned.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you from time to time and if I find you using anything I send you with anyone other than my Granddaughter... there won't be enough left of your body to be identifiable."

Glenn nodded and turned back toward and out the double doors. Once he was outside, he leaned back.

His heart was hammering in his chest.

Though he wasn't sure exactly for which reason: that his request had been granted or that he'd just told the man he was fooling around with his granddaughter and lived.

It was giving him a rush.

"You look excited. I take it your meeting went well?" Marcie spoke up.

Glenn turned his gaze over to the receptionist for a moment, before sweeping his gaze across the empty room and onto the clock, taking note of the time as - ten ten - and then back to the girl. She was looking at him with curious eyes and biting her lip once again.

Glenn pushed away from the doors and sauntered over towards the woman.

"Let me have fifteen minutes of your time and I'll tell you."

x x x x

It was so easy, it was insulting.

It was like a puzzle you had to put together. All the pieces were there, and the picture on the box top was one that had been burned into the back of your mind countless times over. All one really had to do was just place each piece.

Yet...

It was hard to do such a thing, when the puzzle was blurring in and out; the pieces weren't making sense nor fitting into the picture like they should, and holding a pencil in your hand was a feat in itself; forget making marks on paper.

Meg stared at the board, trying to concentrate on the numbers and equations presented. Yet it was almost impossible to keep her mind focused, and in a momentary loss of control, a moan escaped her clenched teeth.

"That's the fifth time this class period, Miss Griffin. Do I need to write you a pass for the nurses office?" Her teacher spoke out.

"NO! Ah...N-no..." Meg felt her cheeks burn as the class rolled with small bouts of chuckles.

She hadn't meant to yell; but...

"Look, I'm going to write you a pass. We're only twenty minutes into class. Go to the nurses office and perhaps get something for your stomach or whatever. You might start feeling better before class is over. I heard you were like this all throughout your History class."

Meg lowered herself in her seat, awkwardly. It was true, she'd been like this since school pretty much started, give or take a few minutes. She'd gone through her History class without remembering anything, and now her Math class - her favorite subject and one she was damn good with - was being blown to the wind.

The teacher dropped the quickly scribbled note on Meg's desk and waved her off. Meg quickly grabbed her books, papers and items; shoved them in her bag with the note and took off out of the classroom.

She moved as fast as she could; though she couldn't run.

Instead of going to the nurses office, however, Meg went down a different hallway. This one was the only hallway in the school that didn't have any classrooms connected to it. Just a hallway of lockers. Almost all were empty or hardly used. Since no one monitored them, kids usually got their items stolen from them.

Either way, this hallway was known for being deserted during almost any time of day. As such, it made for a great place to hide away from others, even more so with everyone in class.

Meg collapsed against an area of wall with no lockers.

Her face was flushed, burning...

Her breath was hitched, panting...

Her body quivered...

"A...ah...aa-ahh..."

She hit the floor, slightly shaky.

An hour an a half.

A fucking hour and a half she'd been in this state. Gone were her first two classes, nothing gained from either.

She jerked, slamming her back against the wall then arching away from it. Her nails dug into the denim of her jeans. Her expression shifted from that of brewing anger; teeth clenched and eyes closed tight...

To guilty erotic pleasure; mouth parted and eyes unfocused...

And she wanted to scream, wanted to shout, wanted to slam against the lockers in both pent up rage and sexual frustration...

Yet that rational part of her mind that was still capable of functioning held her back.

She was in school after all. A place of public gathering.

She could not, would not draw that kind of attention to herself.

So it was with some great reserve of sheer will power that Meg did find within herself to get back up to her feet, and finish out the rest of her school day.

x x

It had not been easy.

Science had been hell, because Neil was watching her like a hawk. That had lead to all kinds of wrong on so many levels, with how she was feeling; having to deal with Neil sitting next to her; him leering at her like he fucking knew what was going on...

It made her sick, both to her stomach and sick in her head...

The idea someone else knew what was going on...kinda made her all that much more into it...

God she was fucked in the head.

Neil had at one point "accidentally" touched her arm, resulting in her leaping from her seat with a mix of a shout and moan.

She faked stomach craps to leave class.

P.E. had brought some relief, though in ways it shouldn't have.

Once again it was everyone verses her in a game of dodge ball. Only this time around, she was so keyed, she used her frustrations against her opponents and just about hit every ball back. The ones that did make it through hit her hard, and stung... but the sting was welcome...

Lunch had been torture.

The girls she considered her friends kept asking her what was wrong with her; asking what she was so reluctant to tell them. They thought she was in pain and truthfully, she kind of was. Not the kind you get from stomach cramps or bodily pains when not feeling well. No, this pain was something else entirely...

This pain brought pleasure with it; though only in waves. It wasn't stabbing, nor piercing...rather it was...how to put it...

A deep throbbing...

Meg bit her lip.

Connie D'Amico had chosen to rear her bitchy head towards the end of Lunch period. The insults and taunts didn't phase her as easily; Meg wasn't paying much attention. Though when two of the jocks that followed Connie around like puppies decided to grab Meg by the arms in order to do - whatever the hell they had planned - things went hazy.

There was a scream, the jocks were on the floor as if they'd been beaten up, Connie looked scared as hell, and one of the other jocks had tried to do something... but she'd thrown him against the wall; pinning him in place and...

Oh.

Dear.

God.

Meg wrenched herself free from the boy and left the lunchroom in haste. The girls had found her shortly after, and when Meg had asked them what exactly happened; they all told her the events that had transpired. She basically beat the shit out of the jocks, which frightened Connie, and lastly practically molested the boy she threw against the wall.

And the day was only half over.

x x x x

He frowned slightly.

Maybe Hazelnut and Amaretto weren't the best of combinations. Well, no big loss, really; not like it was the only creamer he had in the fridge.

Glenn paused.

Come to think of it, his fridge had been steadily getting fuller as of lately and he knew it had mostly been for Meg's benefit.

At first it was just a few different flavored creamers; something he never really indulged in before. Then it had jumped up to a few packs of various lunch meats...deli sliced chicken, ham, pastrami...different kinds of cheese...basically the essentials for one to make a sandwich with if they so desired. Honestly, it was kind of nice to come home and not worry about being hungry. Not that he starved or anything; more that he didn't have to swing through a random drive through or go out to eat. He went out enough as it was, what with wining and dining whatever woman happen to be the flavor of the evening. Add on various Microwavable dinners, cartons of juice, milk, eggs, bacon, other assorted breakfast foods...

His fridge was kind of full at the moment.

He found he didn't mind it, really; rather it was kind of nice. Though the upkeep was a little daunting. The first couple of times Meg had found expired milk in said fridge, she'd hassled him about it for twenty minutes. 'It's not safe,' 'It could make you sick,' 'Dairy and meat don't last long- blah blah blah.' At some point, he'd started to hassle her back though more passively teasing; throwing out a random 'Yes, dear,' 'You're right, dear,' 'Whatever you say, hun.'

The look on her face was priceless when she'd registered what he was saying and she'd gone silent almost instantly; retreating rather quickly into the living room and immersing herself in some random show on T.V.

She always did that, he noticed.

No matter where it was, or what it was they were talking about.

And it was always when he teased her...specifically in loo of their... relationship. If that term could be applied. Like the time at the mall, when she'd gotten so worked up over the saleswoman thinking they were a married couple, or how she'd reacted later that same night when he'd called her his wife. Anything that was spoken aloud that suggested they were more than just friends with benefits...

And that wasn't all, either...

She would withdraw from him sometimes when he said certain things to her; things she'd never known anyone to have said and meant to her. Other times, she withdrew from herself. These were times when the two of them might be cuddled together, post sexual activities or not, in which she'd be warmly affectionate (and he'd return her affections just the same) only for her to suddenly tense up and then pull away.

Often without looking at him for an extended period of time.

It was as if she was trying to keep him at arms length.

Glenn let go of a heavy sigh, while taking a sip of the coffee blend he was sure to not mix again.

He knew why she did it. He couldn't blame her.

Yet it didn't ease the small sting of pain he felt every time it happened.

Sure, he played it off; let pass over him a moment later; didn't let it bother him then.

So it was bothering him now.

Bothering him; because he should be doing the same as her, and he wasn't.  
Bothering him; because he shouldn't be altering anything about himself or his life.

Bothering him; because for once it was nice to have someone he could dote on, someone to tease, someone to waste time with...

Who in turn wanted to do the same, yet kept herself distant.

Glenn moved from the kitchen into his living room, and with practiced ease, used his foot to hit the low set switch on the wall. Within a minute, the room converted from living space to liquor lounge, couch to bed and other paraphernalia intended for erotica.

Setting the mug down on the half bar, Glenn dug around behind the unit; intent on finding something...

A-ha.

A half a shot of 99 Xxpresso liquor.

Happy with the new addition, Glenn moved back out from the bar, though before he had the chance to grab his mug; the front door burst open; hitting the wall behind it a bang.

Rooted to the spot he may have been, it had still been enough to the startle the ever loving shit out of him.

However the feeling passed upon seeing who it was that had felt the need to bust his door in.

Megan.

Glenn found he couldn't speak, only stare.

Her stance...

Like a tightly coiled spring.

Those eyes...

He knew that look all too well. It was the look of a predator having caught sight of their prey.

One he never saw directed towards himself; only one he felt himself direct towards others...

Feral and mesmerizing... one that pulls you in and holds you there until it's too late.

Which is why he sudden felt his world shift as his back hit the floor.

She was on him.

Pinning him.

Her eyes flashing dangerously...murderous...

Yet...

Lust was hiding right under the surface...

"Take it off."

Her voice was deep and smooth; even as a whisper.

She wasn't asking; she was demanding.

If Glenn didn't know her as well as he did, he wouldn't have heard the faint note of begging in that hushed tone.

He tried to lean up, to move, but was slammed back down onto the floor.

"Take. It. Off."

When the hell had she gotten so strong?

Her intense gaze never wavered from his. Since the moment she'd locked eyes with him, he'd felt his pulse quicken and his heart race. Now she was getting physical, and rough, and it was turning him on.

"No."

Her eyes flashed at his response.

Some would argue that had been the wrong thing to say, while he would argue it was so very right...

Meg slowly drove her elbows deeper into his forearms; and her knee against his crotch.

"I don't think I heard you clearly. It sounded like you said 'No.'"

Glenn smirked.

"Alright...let me right arm go, and I'll help you."

Meg slowly pulled her arm away; though kept her arm bent and elbow out, just in case.

Glenn moved his arm up; his hand slipping under her shirt; tracing her stomach. He rimmed her jeans with his fingers for a moment, then moved to undo the button. He unzipped them even slower.

She never looked away from him; nor did he look away from her.

However, the moment he finished unzipping her jeans; he instead pulled his hand away and slipped it into his own pocket.

Pulling out the small device he'd fiddled with once before earlier that morning, he pushed the small button on it up from one to five - the highest it would go.

Meg suddenly jerked; crying out in shock - though it had been mixed with such an erotic gasp of pleasure.

It was the opening he needed, and in the same manner that she had pinned him; he was now on top of her.

She trashed, arched and clawed at and against him. She screamed, mewed and snarled.

He locked her legs with his, pinned her arms above her head with his own and slammed himself against her.

She arched her back and thrust against him, head lulled back and gave a throated scream.

With her neck exposed, Glenn leaned down, biting her weak spot and repeating his grinding against her.

He could feel it even though her jeans; the vibrating device he had made her wear. To know she had actually worn it to school was so damn hot; though then it had been on it's lowest setting. Apparently it had been enough to drive her into a frenzy; a darker side of her she kept hidden away. A darker side he wanted to see more of; wanted to do more with.

And now, the damn thing was cranked up to it's highest power; so grinding against her; she thrusting against him; it was affecting him too.

Pulling his hands away from her restrained arms, he lifted his chest up from her own just enough to remove her shirt; which she just as eagerly helped with. Once it was off, he grabbed her arms again and pinned them above her head; holding her wrists in place with one hand. His free hand moved back to her chest, tugging away the protective layer of her cotton bra.

Only at this point did Glenn surrender his hold on her neck, and moved to tease and work her exposed breast.

Meg arched further against him; the new sensation pushing her to the edge. She'd been fighting against this all day so it wasn't taking much for to reach the brink; though everything was now even more painful and pleasuring than before.

Meg's breath was hitched; had been for some time, and the short moans and cries carried from her throat after almost every pant, every voluntary and involuntary thrust against the man atop her. The hand that she had felt fondling her before, having been replaced by Glenn's hot mouth and talented tongue, now moved to entwine itself in her hair; right at the base of her skull.

She felt like she was on fire; hot, heart racing, feeling both a burn of pain and pleasure.

He jarred against her harder than before causing her to shout. He used his hand to push her head up; enough so he could make her watch him as he toyed with her perked and sensitive nipple; teasing it with his tongue; sucking at it, and even nipping at it with his teeth.

Meg's face was flushed with color; her eyes hazed but still burning intensely with a mix of lust and rage; aggression. She was still trying to break his hold; still rocking against him like no tomorrow.

She wished it wasn't some vibrating tool causing this ache in her.

She wished it was him inside her; slamming deep into her as hard as he was slamming against her now.

Her wish found her voice; making itself known between the nonsensical shouts.

"_Fuck me_."

He'd heard her words; though it had taken Glenn a moment to realize it was not a shout of appraisal; but a request.

"_Fuck me... please!_"

She was close; almost there. This he could tell by the way her body quivered; the way she breathed, panting, her pulse under his hand was erratic.

He shifted up suddenly and captured her mouth with his own; pushing his tongue into her; tangling; forcing her back. His hand was still in her hair and he let his other hand go; freeing her arms; which immediately slid up and under his shirt; clinging to his back.

His other hand found purchase on her shoulder; and gripped.

Since he shifted, he no longer pulled away from her to only come back down; instead his position allowed little to no space between them. Using his hand on her shoulder as leverage, he rocked hard against her; matching her thrusts.

He was so close.

She just needed a push, too.

He wanted; needed to hear her scream.

Glenn freed her mouth from his; pulling away just enough to see her face; to watch her begin to convulse from her orgasm.

Only, this time it wasn't Meg that screamed.

She began to quake; a feral noise welling from her throat...

It had been just a second; she moved so quick. Up to his neck, where the base met the shoulder...

Glenn gave a screamed shout as he felt her teeth bite hard into him; and her nails on his back bit and raked into him.

Yet it was the push he needed; and the hissed, panted cry stretched out with him as he came.

It had been years since the last time he could remember getting off like this.

Sure, there had been once or twice these past recent years he'd shot off to something so mind blowing it couldn't be helped... but this was by and large altogether different from normalcy.

Glenn collapsed against the heaving girl; his breath hot against her neck.

Meg couldn't really move; not right away. She was spent; had been spent truthfully.

Anger and Sexual Repression made great for pumping Adrenaline.

It had pushed her into a darker state of mind; one she did not like. A side of herself that held all the quirks, all the hang ups...

Aggression.

Predation.

Obsession.

Violent Tendencies.

The breath on her neck pulled her out of her train of thought. Slowly, carefully, she pulled her nails away from the skin she was sure she pierced and gently let go of her hold on Glenn's neck.

She didn't taste anything coppery. That was a good sign.

Yet the area she'd bit him looked painful; angry red and a hint of purple.

Guilt hit Meg hard and in a way of trying to make up for her practically mauling him, she leaned up and carefully massaged the area with her tongue.

It always worked for her when she bit on her arms.

Though it was short lived as the body against her moved away and got up.

Meg pushed herself up with her arms; still a bit shaky. She watched as Glenn walked out of the room; not a word spoken.

The guilt that hit her before came back again, only this time stronger and it brought with it shame and the sensation of an internal sting of pain.

Meg buried her head in her arms; drawing up her legs to her chest. She was trying so very hard not to break down. Trying with every fiber of her being to not break down right here, right now, because it had finally happened...

She'd finally become nothing more than a mere toy to him.

And she'd willingly let herself become that toy.

Five months of empty prom-

Meg jolted slightly when she felt herself being lifted off the floor. She lifted her head up; eyes tear stained and wide.

Glenn frowned slightly, not expecting such an expression from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I thought..." She couldn't say it. She shook her head.

Glenn set the girl down on the bed and turned to the bar. Grabbing the item he'd originally left the room for, he turned back to Meg and placed the mug of coffee into her hands.

"Let me close the door, okay?"

Meg froze.

Had... had the front door been open this whole time?!

What... oh god... what if...

Glenn saw the brewing distress behind Meg's eyes. He moved to close the door as quickly as he could. Turning back, he walked back over to Meg and knelt down next to her; framing her face with his hands.

"It's okay, calm down."

"Anyone... We could have.. I wasn't thinking..."

"Shh, It's okay."

Glenn shifted his position and moved to sit with her on the bed. Carefully taking the mug from her hands; which he noted she'd drunk half of already, he placed it on the floor. Pulling her down further onto the bed with him, he held her close; calming her, trying to get her to relax.

He rubbed her back gently with one hand, and traced his fingers up and down her arm with the other; something he'd done absentmindedly while watching some silly movie on the T.V. during the 'before' time. She'd told him some time later she'd liked it.

Now it was habit.

It seemed to calm her down.

For a while, he just held her like this. At one point he switched to brushing his hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry...for biting you so hard." Meg said quietly.

"Heh, don't apologize for that... it was actually pretty sexy."

"You... liked that?"

"Yeah."

Meg stared at him a moment.

"What, are you a Masochist or something?" Meg gave a tiny grin.

"Yes."

Meg blinked.

"...I was joking."

"I'm not. I'm a Class Three Masochist."

Meg leaned up, staring down at him.

"What...There are classes?"

Glenn gave her a curious look.

"Would you want to be my Sadist?"

"I'm...not...sure?"

Glenn laughed lightly, pulling Meg down and assaulting her lips. She returned the affection; feeling her former anxieties melting away. Perhaps she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion to quickly. She had been under a lot of pent up stress today. She pulled away from the kiss then.

"If...I was your Sadist...what would I do?"

"A lot of things."

Meg rolled her eyes.

Glenn reached up a hand and cupped her cheek.

"It's not just something one does casually. It pretty much becomes a commitment. There are people who do it in groups and those who just do it in pairs. Also, you've got to be able to trust the other party. Trust me, there's a lot that goes into the complex world of BDSM."

"And BDSM stands for...? I mean, I've heard it and have ideas..."

"BD, Bondage and Disipline; DS, Dominance and Submission, and SM, Sadomasochism, or Sadism and Masochism. I'm into it all."

Meg frowned.

"Should I be worried?"

"I trust the circle of people I group with, and there are rules and such. So no, you needn't worry."

Glenn ran his fingers through her hair.

"However, if you do want to explore any of this, then I ask you to do so with me, and only me. For now. I can guide you and I don't want you subjected to others; being new to the paraphilia. Besides, I'm mostly submissive."

He gave her a smirk.

"You'd make for a sexy dominant partner. Pretty good one, too."

Meg felt her face flush. Her? Dominant? Sexy?

"Pfft..."

Meg flopped back down on the bed, quiet a moment.

"I'll think about it."

"Nice."

"Now... can you please take this thing off?"

Glenn rolled over and slipped his arms around the girl.

"You've been coherent since we finished... when did the battery die?"

"Right after I bit you."

Glenn pushed her jeans down, along with her panties to reveal the vibrating device she wore. It was designed like a harness; straps along the legs, thighs and just above the waist held it in place. On the outside it looked like a very elaborate thong. However this 'thong' had a flexible vibrator built into it; shaped so that part of the device was inside and part was outside.

Undoing the straps from her body, Glenn removed the item from her.

Meg gave a sigh of relief. Finally free.

"Oh my god, you're so wet.."

Meg twisted, hiking up her underwear. She leveled him a glare.

"Of fucking course I am; I had to wear it all damn day!"

Meg growled lightly as Glenn tried not to laugh.

"If you think it's so damn funny, why don't you try wearing a vibrating cock ring the next time you fly to Alaska, jackass."

Glenn smirked.

"Turnabout is fair play. I will if you want me to."

Meg stared at him, her eyes slowly narrowing as a mischievous grin came to her lips.

"Yes... Yes I want you to."

"Alright."

"But you can't have sex with anyone at all."

"Now wait-"

"If I didn't, you can't."

"School only take up part of your day; a round trip to Alaska bleeds into two for me."

"Tough."

Glenn shifted, and moved over her.

"You're not playing fair."

"Life's not fair?"

"Guess what else isn't?"

"What?"

"Me."

With this said, Glenn launched an all out tickle attack against the girl; who tried so very hard to fight back, but could not find the strength nor ability to land any lavish attacks on the other. Though when he did finally give in to her demands of a ceasefire and stopped; she'd somehow ended up on top of him.

Her hair was tousled, and fell like a current against her flushed face. She was still giggly, and her half naked torso shook with each fading giggle. She'd lost her glasses somewhere...

Glenn just stared at her.

He'd seen her happy before, sure...

But not like this... not this pure, raw, bubbly happiness she was overcome with right now. Maybe once, he might have seen her like this... but he wasn't too sure.

Framing her face with his hands, he brought her down gently, pulling her lips to his own.

He kissed her.

Though, this time was different.

He didn't know why; it just was.

She pulled away first; hesitantly.

It suddenly felt too quiet in the room.

"I...I better go...before...if anything...you know." Meg whispered.

"Yeah..." Glenn agreed quietly.

Meg shifted, and moved off the bed. She fixed her bra and put her shirt back on. Grabbing her glasses from the floor, she put them back on, and turning behind her looked at Glenn.

"...See you tomorrow?"

"Flying to Vegas, so I don't know."

"Oh...okay... have a safe trip."

Meg headed for the door.

"Megan."

Meg turned, her eyes expectant; wanting...

"I have to go down to the Mall on Friday to pick up something for my niece. If you're not busy...?"

Meg lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I'd love to! See you then!"

And she was out the door; though with a bounce in her step.

Glenn sighed, running a hand through his hair and falling back against the bed.

It had certainly been one hell of a day.

Tomorrow would be quiet.

Friday...

He felt himself grin.

He was looking forward to Friday.

~ End ~

* * *

A?N: Wow, I did not think I'd be anywhere near 8k in words with this chappy. Anywho, touched on some future subjects in this chappy. Next chappy will probably be the short one, followed by what I am thinking will be a major turning point...It's been in my head for a while and I need to get it out.

Also, it was never said in RtNP if Glenn's niece got better or worse after the phone call, so I went ahead and assumed she's doing better (for now).


	6. Fellatio

A/N: Moving right on. Graphic content involved.

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy.

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

Fellatio

* * *

She tapped the pencil on her paper along with the tune playing in her ear. It was one of those catchy songs that pulled you in with it's beat and it always pulled her in.

Though since she had her headphones on, Meg was oblivious to the conversation taking place in the kitchen.

"Peter, what were you thinking?! Without water, how are we suppose to take showers? How am I suppose to cook our food? Clean the dishes?" Lois roared at her husband, arms crossed against her chest.

Once again, Peter had struck again with one of his radical new ideas that always seemed to somehow hinder the family, instead of help it.

"Lois, I hear you, and I've already taken care of it! No longer will we waste our money on water from the city! We Griffin's will rely on nature...and about twenty-five hundred bottles of spring water I purchased."

"WHAT?! Peter it's one thing to have bottled water on hand for drinking, or even cooking; but we can't use bottled water for bathing, or cleaning the dishware!"

"Lois, Lois, put your worries to rest! We can use the lake to bath in, or when it rains we can use God's shower."

"The lake? Peter, the lake is five miles away!"

"Well, use the garden hose."

"The water from the hose is city water, Peter."

Peter blinked, but then looked at his wife with disappointment.

"Lois, I thought this would cheer you up. Do you know how much money will save now?"

Lois, frowned, still angered.

"How much."

"A hundred dollars a year! Do you know what we could do with that?!"

Lois ran a hand down her face, grumbling; trying very hard not to scream.

"And in celebration, I bought everyone a pie!"

Peter ran out into the living room, calling for everyone's attention. Chris, Brian and Stewie came into the room; seeing what all the commotion had been about. Peter giddily began handing out pies to each person. Brian was a bit confused, Chris was excited to have pie and Stewie didn't seem to care either way.

As Peter turned to Meg on the couch, he gave a wide happy smile.

"Meg! I got you a pie! Catch!"

Meg, still too caught up in her music, hadn't heard her father's warning. One moment she was caught up in the chorus of Gwen Stephi's 'Keep on Dancing', the next moment a cold, wet, smacking feeling hit her on the side of her head; and part of her face.

Jerking up and off the cough; dropping the papers she'd had in hand, Meg screamed in shock. The heavier part of the fruit dessert fell to the floor; leaving mostly whipped cream and some bits of cherry sticky pie dough on the girl herself.

Turning in bewilderment to her father; and seeing everyone else had a pie in hand; Meg felt a pit form in her stomach.

"Well, I was gonna eat this but, YAY!" Chris shouted excitedly, and imitating his father, threw his own pie at Meg's face.

Meg tasted whipped cream and pecan.

Raking off as much pie as she could from herself, Meg roared at her father.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She yanked her headphones from her ears and put them and her Ipod in her pocket.

"Well, if you're not going to appreciate the pie, then I won't get you anymore. Sheesh." Peter frowned.

Meg growled, and turned away.

"I'm taking a shower." She grumbled as she stomped towards the stairs.

"You can't Meg, you're father thought it would be a brilliant idea to not pay our water bill and instead convert the family to bottled water."

Meg halted, and jerked back around.

"What?!"

"That's what the pie was for; to celebrate. But if you don't want to celebrate with us, then just say so." Peter crossed his arms and looked away.

Meg ground her teeth together.

"Then how am I suppose to wash this crap off?!"

"You could go ask the Swansons-" Lois tried to offer.

"No, forget it... I'll just go to Gl-Ruth's house..." Meg turned away from the stairs, and instead made for the front door.

As Meg left the house, slamming the door behind her, Peter turned back to Lois.

"Who the hell is Ruth?"

"She's one of Meg's little school friends."

"Oh yeah..."

Peter nodded, then looked confused.

"Which one?"

Lois paused.

"I don't know."

x x x x

Meg knocked on the door in front of her, silently brewing in anger. She only had to wait a moment for the door to open.

Looking up at the resident of the house, she leveled a stare at him. His expression went from one of curious shock to sympathetic.

"Go on. I'll get you a towel."

"Thanks." Meg mumbled quietly as she slipped under Glenn's arm; heading for the bathroom.

"I would ask but I have a feeling I already know."

Meg turned her head back towards the man following her, eyebrow raised in question.

"This have anything to do with Peter's brilliant bottled water idea?"

"Does my dad tell you guys everything he plan's on doing before it hits the rest of us?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. It's half and half with him. When he tells me and Joe his plan or idea before he tells you guys, we're generally part of it."

Meg walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrid! She could feel her face burning; no doubt turning scarlet.

Not looking at Glenn behind her, she spoke back to him.

"Well, do you think the next time my father decides to do something stupid that doesn't include you, you might, oh I dunno, talk him out of it?"

Glenn leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, watching as the girl began to strip herself of her clothing. His eyes raked her form as she did so; shamelessly enjoying this little show.

"You don't think I've tried? There's been plenty of times Joe or I have insisted he not do whatever it is he's wanting to do. It never works until something goes very wrong, or someone ends up hurt."

Meg snorted.

"Of course."

"Other times... well, he sorta gets to us. Something he wants to do sounds like fun, or something worth doing and for a small amount of time it is. Course, once again, that ends up backfiring...like when he made that kids show."

Meg remembered that; mostly because she'd saved the man's life and no one had bothered to -

"What you did was amazing. I'm sorry I never said anything about it before."

Meg turned to stare at the man, looking genuinely surprised.

"Ah..thanks...I mean... I wasn't going to let him die...not when I knew I could help. He's still my dad." Meg's gaze had drifted off to the floor.

"And my best friend."

Meg turned her gaze back; having heard the mumbled statement.

Glenn looked up from where he'd been staring off and gave the girl a smirking smile.

Meg felt a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over her. Grabbing up her clothes, she threw the bundle at the other.

"Stop leering you perv!"

"Heh heh, that's like asking a bird not to sing."

"Just get me a towel!"

Glenn threw up his unoccupied hand in mock surrender as he walked off, supposedly retreating to fulfill the girl's demand. Sighing to herself, Meg turned towards the shower and turned it on.

x x

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She'd gotten all the sticky pie and whipped cream off herself easily enough. However, after that, she'd been content to just relax under the soothing water; going so far as to lather herself up in the sweet sent of lilac.

It was one of her favorites.

Yet, something was bothering her. Something she couldn't put her finger on though it was right in front of her.

Staring at the numerous bottles on the small ledge before her, though not really seeing them, she tried to figure out what was nagging at her. Absently, she had grabbed up the small bottle of lilac body wash and had begun to work the lather across her body when she'd paused. She watched the soapy bubbles slipping down her skin. Why was she suddenly bothered by this?

Turning her gaze from her body to the small ledge, she took note of all the bottles. There was the standard shampoo and conditioner, but there were more than necessary. She remembered the first time she'd used his shower, Glenn only had one of each, both a popular man's brand of hair product - Axe.

Of course.

Yet now, in addition to those, were two more bottles of a brand she favored; had said as such in random conversation.

And that wasn't all.

There was a body wash with a scent she favored; shaving gel designed for a woman, verses the shaving cream she'd seen next to the sink; body lotions meant for after shower applications - once again specifically a brand designed for women.

And Meg probably would have written them all off as just products Glenn kept around for the numerous women that trafficked his home, if it hadn't been for two realizations.

The first and most important, was something Meg suddenly recalled from a conversation she'd had with him a number of months ago. It had been a quick statement; one she'd shrugged at initially. Somewhere along the line she must have just forgotten about it. Yet now it came back to her as if she'd been hit by lighting.

Glenn had told her, and she was paraphrasing, that the only time he let women use his shower was if he was fucking them in it.

She'd accepted it; hadn't thought to much about it. Forgotten it, apparently, because as days became weeks and weeks became months, Meg had on numerous occasions taken many showers here - some of which Glenn himself had insisted she take.

This reminder started a growing pit in her belly.

It only deepened as she took note of every bathing product before her other than his own.

They were all things _she_ liked. They were all things _she_ had mentioned in random conversation about enjoying, or wanting to try, or not being able to find.

They were all for _her_.

And as the pit in her stomach began to grow and morph; something in her brain triggered a sudden onslaught of recollections, memories and little details she had accepted over the months without giving a second thought to.

Every time he'd given her Ice Cream - it was always her favorite flavor.  
Every time they'd gone out somewhere to eat, he always paid for her.  
Every time they went to the Mall for whatever reason, he never pressured her to leave.  
Every time they were in his car, he never complained when she changed the radio station.  
Every time she said she was sorry about something, he told her not to be.

Every time.

Every thing she'd ever said about something she liked, something she wanted, or somewhere she wanted to go...

He made it happen.

In some way, fashion, or form, Glenn had done practically every thing she'd ever expressed a desire to want, see or do.

All of this suddenly hit Meg at once. The feeling in her gut almost like a stabbing pain; her breathing rapid, body shaking and mind reeling...

She'd never been so scared in her life.

x x

Glenn glanced up at the clock on the wall, taking note of the time. It wasn't all that late, nor exactly that early. He was sure sometime later that night Peter was going to want to go to the Clam so at best he had a good number of hours to kill.

Setting a glass of half empty carrot juice down on his kitchen counter, he turned and headed towards the bathroom. He remembered something Meg had said last Friday while they'd been at the mall about wanting to see a movie - the name of it was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring it to mind - so what the hell. It'd been a while since he'd been to the cinema.

Before Glenn had a chance to voice his thoughts beyond the door, Meg suddenly came out of the bathroom; hastily dressed in the clothes he'd washed for her earlier; hair still a little wet.

He didn't get chance to ask her what was wrong; he could see she was distressed over something before she cut him off.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Stop it!"

Glenn leaned back a little, looking a bit confused.

"Stop what?"

"This!" Meg waved her arms and hands from the bathroom, to herself, to spanning them outwards in a flail.

"Just, stop all this! It's ... I'm not... Stop changing yourself!"

Glenn frowned, eyes slightly narrowed looking slightly flabbergasted.

"What are you talking about, changing myself? I'm not-"

"The Ice cream, the bath stuff, the dinners... everything! It's not you! Yes, you wine and dine women, but then you fuck them and it's on to the next conquest! You hate when they try to stay! You said so yourself!"

"Yeeeess... what does that have to do with me-"

"I did the same thing, dammit! When I was taking care of Joe? Remember? For fuck's sake, I dove in front of his car! I could have killed myself!"

Meg at this point was in hysterics, tears forming in her eyes.

"I want you to stop! This isn't you!"

"Megan-"

"NO! Don't do that to me! You know I... I can't-"

Meg brought a hand to her face, covering her mouth. She couldn't stop the shaking of her body, though she tried.

Glenn moved forward, pulling Meg into an embrace; attempting to calm her down.

Meg jerked, throwing her arms out and pushing Glenn away from her, causing the other to hit his back against the wall behind him.

Time froze in that moment and Meg thought her heart might have as well. Shock was apparent on both their faces as the moment stretched on; the deafening silence palpable.

Finally realizing what she'd just done, Meg began to stammer.

"I...Oh my god-I-I...I'm so-"

"Get out."

The words were said so quietly, so evenly, she almost hadn't heard them.

Almost.

"I didn't-"

"Just go."'

Glenn turned away, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Glenn-"

"Just go, Meg."

It was like a stab in her chest; the way he'd said her name. It hurt; more than she cared for.

Following his retreating form, Meg reached out to catch his arm. Glenn turned on her and Meg's hold on him was broken.

"Where do you get off telling me what I can and can't do with my own life? Moreover, what the hell is wrong with you that you can't accept when someone does something nice for you, without asking anything in return? _You_ wanted someone to go to with your problems. _You_ wanted someone you could use to get your rocks off. _You_ came to me. Yet, you have the nerve to tell me how to act about all this? I have done nothing but bend over backwards for you-"

"I never asked you to."

"Did you ever stop to think I wanted to?!"

"But that's not you-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IS AND WHAT ISN'T ME!"

It was the first time he'd ever raised his voice at her.

"You don't know anything about my life other than what you've seen! You've never bothered to ask. You have, like everyone else in this fucking town, taken me at face value. For the most part, I don't-fucking-care, but I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to you tell me what isn't me, when you don't know a god damn thing."

Glenn pulled away from Meg, turning back towards the kitchen.

"So just go. Get the hell out."

The world between them was silent once again. Meg was still shaking, and the pain in her chest had doubled; maybe even tripled, though she wasn't sure. Tears she couldn't stop fell down her cheeks. She had already been in an emotional overload before; now it was worse.

She felt as if she was sinking into an abyss she'd never escape.

Without word, Meg stepped back. One step, then two, then four; until she all but ran from the house. The only sound she made during her retreat being those of her footsteps and the sound of the front door.

It was suddenly too quiet and it felt as if the house dropped a few degrees; it was too cold.

Glenn hadn't moved from where he stood since he'd told her to leave. Too many thoughts ran through his mind, yet without thinking, Glenn swung out a fist and punch the wall.

It stung like a bitch, but he didn't care.

Pulling away from the wall, and walking into his living room, Glenn grabbed up his keys. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he hit a few keys to bring up and dial the number he was looking for. One ring, and then a voice.

"Oh my God, Yes, I'm on the way home, yes, I got the chicken, and no, I am not picking up anymore condoms because I refuse to pay for something I don't get anything out of. If I'm going to plow you, I'm doing it as God intended."

"Peter, it's me."

"Oh."

The phone went quiet.

"I stand by what I said."

"I'm going to the bar."

"Already?"

"I need a drink and I need to get out of the house."

"Alright; I'll drop off this bird, call Joe and be over in a jiffy."

The phone line went dead, and Glenn hung up.

x x x x

"So I'm waiting for the perp to turn the corner and when he does, BAM!" Joe smacked a fist into his open palm.

"Man, Joe, you're job always sounds so exciting. I wish my job had that kind of adventure." Peter took a swig of his beer.

"Hey, Quagmire, you've been pretty quiet this whole time; what gives?"

Glenn downed the rest of his third beer; dropping the glass a little harder than he meant to.

"Sorry, just... having a rough time right now."

"What's so wrong with your life you'd have it rough? Hah, sometimes I wish I was still single. No wife nagging at me to do chores; able to bang who I wanted when I wanted."

"I think I know why." Joe smirked.

Peter and Glenn turned towards their wheelchair bound friend.

"I saw you at the mall last week; Friday I think. You were with some girl...looked rather young; I didn't get a good look at her face. I'm betting she's the reason." Joe laughed.

Glenn, while looking passive over Joe's speculation, felt as if his pulse was racing.

Too close.

"Ah, I get it. Some little dame ain't putting out for ya, eh?" Peter elbowed his friend in the arm.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come ooon, which is it? She's either milkin' ya for all ya got, or she's some ugly girl you're working on until she gives it up."

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

"I dunno, Peter... like I said, I didn't see her face, but from what I _did_ see, she had a nice ass." Joe chuckled, swigging down some of his beer.

"Bonnie use to have an ass like that...what is she, like twenty? Nineteen?"

"Just drop it, alright?! I don't want to talk about it, I've stated this twice; can we _please_ just change the subject?"

"Geeze, okay. Don't need to make a Federal case outta it." Peter lifted his hands up in surrender, then signaled to Horace for more beer.

Glenn rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he pushed his beer glass forward for Horace to take; replacing it with another full one.

The hours began to bleed into one another as the trio wasted time drinking and laughing up a storm about whatever crossed their minds. At one point Peter suddenly got an idea, that he was sure would be brilliant, and eagerly shared his idea with his friends. Glenn agreed to the idea while Joe was a bit more hesitant, but in the end, went along with it.

Thus, the three drunk friends made their way out into the world; ready for an adventure; though not aware of how it would end up.

x x x x

Meg walked down the sidewalk, not really aware of her surroundings. Sure, she wasn't bumping people, or running into lampposts or postboxes, but she wasn't really seeing them. Instead, she was just lost in her own thoughts; her feet taking her where ever they deemed fit.

Five days.

Five days had passed by and it felt like it had been a year.

Five days since...

Her eyes cast a vacant stare ahead of her.

She hadn't eaten much lately...picking at her plate during dinner; skipping lunch at school.

Her right arm was wrapped with a white bandage; five new scars hidden underneath.

She didn't fight back against the bullying at school; which had oddly had a positive turn about in that the bullies didn't find it fun to tease her anymore.

At least for now anyway.

Classes were dull. Days were dull. The times she did show emotion were mostly boughs of anger; usually thanks to her father.

Thus, today after school, when she'd gotten home to find her dad doing...something brought on my drunk logic, she'd yelled at him and stormed off.

She wasn't sure... why she'd been so angry about that. Something about the situation made her frustrated. He hadn't even been doing anything too stupid; yet for some reason, she was beyond pissed that he was drunk, at home, and trying some new 'let's make life better by doing this' scheme.

Her train of thought was suddenly derailed by a voice.

"Well, well, well... looks like Fate is trying to tell you something, Meg my sweet."

Meg grit her teeth together as she heard the voice behind her. Good God, it was bad enough she had to deal with him in school. Turning around, eyes narrowed in annoyance, Meg frowned at the young man standing just behind her.

"Yeah... that my life is a living hell-hole and you're the curator."

"Ouch Meg... that hurts... right here." The boy, leaning against the outer wall of Mort Goldman's new Pharmacy, tapped his chest over his heart.

Meg ignored him, walking further down the sidewalk. Unfortunately, he decided to follow her.

"Tell me what troubles you on such a fine day, my fair -"

"Neil, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it. _Especially_ with you."

"Very well, I shall simply remain quiet."

Meg mouthed a 'thank-god' to herself. However after about ten minutes of Neil following her, when all she really wanted was to just be alone, Meg halted in her paces.

"Neil! Go, the hell, away!"

"It's my personal decree to never leave a damsel in distress."

Meg growled, clenching her fists.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

Neil smirked.

"Go out on a date with me."

"No."

"Very well then. I guess I'll just keep walking the same way as you're going."

Meg wanted to hit him. So very much, did Meg want to punch him in the face, but she couldn't. Like it or not, Neil was a...friend. Of sorts.

Letting a slow heavy breath pass her lips, Meg let herself relax. She calmed herself; giving herself a moment. Turning her gaze back to the other, she fixed him with a flat stare.

"Would you go away if I agreed to kiss you?"

Neil at first looked surprised, but then tried - and failed - to look suave.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why not." Meg said curtly.

"Kiss me, babe, and you won't want me to leave."

Meg snorted.

"Yeah, no."

"However, if you think you can handle this..." Neil motioned to himself.

"Then I would be willing to take your 'peace-offering'."

Meg stepped forward, but was halted as Neil threw up his hands.

"But it has to be a real kiss; no loop-hole cheek kisses."

Meg's eyes slowly narrowed. So much for this being easy.

"Fine." Venom laced her voice.

"I do this and you go away."

"Whatever the lady desires."

Meg shifted and moved slightly past the boy, walking towards one of the small business building fronts lining the sidewalk. Neil followed her, wondering what she was doing until Meg reached out and grabbed the neckline of his T-Shirt. Swinging the boy around, and slamming him against the brick outer wall of the storefront, Meg let him go for a moment; moving her hands to push against his shoulders; pinning him against the rough wall.

Neil had been so surprised by her action, that upon his silent gasp, Meg had crushed her lips to his; invading his mouth with her tongue. It hadn't been hard. She breathed heavily through her nose; eyes closed and eyebrows narrowed. The taste on his tongue was like sour apple. While not horrid, it wasn't a favorite. His lips were chapped and rough. She wasn't sure how long it lasted. The moment her own tongue scrapped roughly against his braces, she tore away from him quickly.

She tasted blood.

Neil looked at her a bit wide eyed.

"Where did you learn how-"

Meg's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you value what little of a friendship we have, you'll leave me alone. Right now."

Neil nodded, and pulling himself away from the brick wall he'd be slammed against, slowly started back towards his father's store.

Meg turned in the opposite direction.

She continued down the sidewalk; not intent on going anywhere in particular. It was only when she realized she'd stopped walking that her eyes regained light and she looked at her surroundings.

It was a rather nice park in downtown Quahog.

Deciding to take a moment to rest her feet, Meg strolled over to a park bench and haphazardly slumped down onto it.

She slumped down further to let her head rest against the top of the bench; watching the clouds in the sky; listening to the random noise of the city. Her eyes, normally so vibrant and bright, were dull and empty.

She was closing herself off. She'd spent years letting others get to her, that she'd never really learned how to build a wall around herself; but she was starting to figure it out.

You had to kill emotion, first.

Which, for her, was harder than she'd thought it would be.

"Well, Hello there, Megan."

Pulled from her trance, Meg lifted her head up to see who had addressed her. Standing off to the side of the bench stood one of her teachers from school; Mr. Davis.

"Hello, Mr. Davis." Meg felt herself sit up; as if she were in class.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" He gave her a warm smile.

"...Yeah."

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

Meg shrugged; not really wanting to say yes, but not really feeling he was.

"It's cool."

The older man turned to the girl, and walked up a little closer, resting a hand on the back of the bench.

"Well, I am kind of glad I ran into you. I've been meaning to talk to you about your grade."

Meg frowned. Was there something wrong? She'd been turning in all her assignments.

"To be up front with you; you've gone down two whole letter grades."

"What?"

"I was just as surprised by this as you are now; you're one of my only 'A' students, Meg. Yet this past week, everything you've turned in... how shall we say, hasn't made the cut. Are you having trouble with the material, or ...?"

"No... No I get it. How.. How is it... Do you have any of my papers with you?"

"I usually keep a briefcase in my car with the current weeks assignments so I can grade them when I have time."

"I'd like to look them over, if I can?" Meg bit her lip.

"Sure, that's no problem, but even if you can prove you know the materials, I can't go back and change the grades this late."

Meg nodded, fearing as much. She looked to the ground, bringing a hand up to her face.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, while I can't just change your grade, I might be able to help you."

Meg looked up at the man; now poised over her.

"How." Her voice was quiet, a whisper.

She already knew; deep down she already knew 'how'.

"I could offer you some... extra credit."

Meg felt a shiver run up her spine.

"If you catch my drift."

He was dangerously close to her.

Then again, she was dangerously close to him.

Her eyes flickered, then dulled; empty.

"Okay."

x x x x

"OWW! OWW! OWW!"

"AAAHHH, GOD DAMMIT!"

"I TOLD YOU GUYS NOT TO DO IT! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"IT'S SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME!"

"I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T SAFE!"

"FUCK! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET A FUCKING DOCTOR!"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SWEAR SO MUCH?!"

"I WAS IN THE FUCKING NAVY!"

"IT HURTS, IT HURTS, IT HURTS; JOE, CALL THE DAMN DOCTOR!"

"A DOCTOR WON'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE THIS WASN'T AN ACCIDENT!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, PETER! YOU SAID THIS WOULD FUCKING WORK!"

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD! BESIDES, YOU AGREED TO DO IT TOO, QUAGMIRE!"

"GUYS, LET'S JUST GET OUT OF HERE! COME ON, GRAB MY HAND!"

Forty minutes later found Joe, Peter and Quagmire freed from their predicament as well as bandaged, sober and on the way home.

"So, I think it goes without saying that we never speak of this ever again, just like the last four days." Peter chimed in during the quiet car ride.

"Agreed." Came the unanimous reply.

The car was quiet for a moment longer.

"...Is anyone else still up for a beer?"

Peter turned around in his seat.

"Nothing phases you for long, does it?"

Glenn stared at his friend.

"Ask _yourself_ that question sometime."

"Touche, sir."

"Sorry, guys, but that adventure officially makes my night. I'll drop you guys off at the Clam; since that's where you're parked."

"Thanks Joe."

Twenty minutes later, Joe drove off, bidding his friends a goodnight.

"Sure you don't want to grab one more beer?" Glenn asked as Peter turned his way.

"Ah, I would, but I'm sure Lois is probably already mad I've been gone all night. You, ah.. you gonna be able to drive?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna be here until two."

"Alright, see ya."

Peter nodded to his friend as he got into his car and began his way home.

Glenn watched the red station wagon pull away for a few moments before turning back towards the Clam. He had one hell of a headache, his arm was sore as well as his legs and he just really didn't feel like going home just yet. One more beer couldn't hurt.

x x x

At first it began as a low buzzing; almost like a repetitious nagging. Slowly, it grew into a ringing; and began pulling him out of the wonderfully delicious dream he was having involving Jessica Fields and Megan Fox...

Peter gave a snore-snort and blinked his eyes. No longer in his dream, and once again in the real world, the large man frowned. As if silently answering his unasked question, Peter turned his head over to his nightstand. His cellphone was ringing.

Grabbing up the device, Peter couldn't really make out who was callign as it was dark and his glasses lay on the nightstand. However the large visible red numbers on his alarm clock told Peter it was four sixteen in the morning. Opening the phone, Peter answered.

"Hello?"

Silence greeted Peter at first. The man waited until he felt his patience growing thin. Just before he was about to hang up, he got a reply.

"I think...I know...where my life went wrong."

"Quagmire?" Peter rubbed at his eyes.

"James Dean is dead. He's lookin' right at me... but I don't think he knows..."

"Wha-What's going on?"

"I'm sitting still... but everything around me is moving."

Peter sat up a little in bed.

"Where are you?"

A pause.

"Cincinnati."

"WHAT?!"

"No...wait...that's not a window."

"Quagmire, what the hell is going on? I thought you said you were only gonna have one more beer?"

"I had a lot-a bunch of drinks, only one was beer."

"Are you...are you _high_?"

"I'm...I'm pretty-pretty sure...I'm on LSD. Something. This chick must have...put it in...uhm.."

"Wait, what chick?" Peter was now fully awake, and sitting upright in his bed.

"This chick here. Uhm... she's not waking up. She was fine a bit ago...and then...I dunno; but I tried to wake her up and she's just so quiet!"

Glenn's voice had went up slightly in a note of panic.

"There's so much blood. I don't know... where it came from..."

"Quagmire, calm down. Listen to me-"

"Did you know...you sound like Peppermint?"

What. _The_ fuck?

"Just, listen to me; do you see a window?"

"...Yes."

"What do you see outside the window?"

"A sign."

"What kind of sign?"

"A neon sign."

Peter heaved a sign, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, I see the Clam from here... do you want get a beer?"

"Okay, so you're not that far then."

"Yeea... I-I don't know... where my car is. Can you pick me up?"

Peter was already throwing on a pair of pants.

"I'm on my way. Just... try not to do anything else; no drinks, no chicks, nothing."

The was a long pause. For a moment Peter thought his friend had hung up.

"Why does your son have a British accent?"

"What?"

"Stewie... why...why does... why does he remind me of Rex Harrison?"

"Who the hell is- you know what, I'm on my way, so just sit there and don't move. I'm hanging up now."

Peter closed his phone, and sat on the end of the bed to put his shoes on. Lois shifted and sat up.

"Peter, it's four thirty in the mornin'... where are you going?" She said sleepily.

"I've gotta go get Quagmire; something's wrong with him. He said a chick gave him LSD? Is that a new sex thing?"

"No, Peter; LSD is Acid. Is he alright?"

"I dunno.. he was talking all funny. Not funny like Ha-Ha funny, but funny like a kid with special needs, funny."

"Oh my God."

"I'm getting worried about him; he's been acting weird for the past week and I don't know why. He won't tell me or Joe anything."

Lois sat up in bed, shifting a little.

"Peter, that reminds me; I've been meaning to talk to you about it, but it keeps slipping my mind."

Peter frowned, getting up from the bed.

"What is it?"

"It's Meg. She's been acting strange. She hasn't acted out lately; complained about anything...she's been eating less too, but, hey, I wasn't going to force the issue on that."

Peter grabbed up his keys off the dresser by the door.

"I've tried to talk to her... but it's like she's not even there."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it? I'm busy wondering if one of my best pals is falling apart, and you're worried about Meg starting to act like a normal person."

Lois frowned then sighed.

"Try to talk to her, Peter."

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

With that, Peter left his bedroom and headed out into the night.

x x

Five in the morning was a rather quiet time; emphasized by the vacant streets and empty buildings. Peter glanced to his friend as his car slowed to a stop at one of the few working traffic lights this early in the morning.

"How are you holding up?"

"Better."

"I think I got another bottle of water in the back seat." Peter turned around and phished for the said item. Upon snagging it, he turned and offered it to his passenger.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

"No...thanks...for everything."

"Quagmire, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know... one minute I was at the bar... the next... it's hazy and I only get flashes."

"This whole week you've been acting strange. What the hell is going on?"

The was a long stretch of silence between the two before Glenn replied.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Live your life? How do you do it?"

Peter looked at him oddly.

"You... you fuck up every-single-day in some way, shape or form. Yet you somehow manage to do right by everyone by fixing your mistake, or repaying it in another way."

Glenn lifted his arms, motioning them outward.

"You do the stupidest shit I've ever seen; fifty percent of the time I'm part of it. You've messed up so many times on really important shit with either Lois or your kids...yet at the end of the day, you pull some miracle out of your ass and make it all better."

"What are you trying to say?" Peter narrowed his eyes a little; not sure what his friend was trying to get at.

"You fuck things up more than anyone else I know and you get to go home to a beautiful woman who loves you and three talented kids."

Glenn stared at Peter like it was the most obvious thing in the world. After a beat, he turned away.

"I fuck up_ once_...and I've been paying for all my life."

Peter lost any animosity he was holding for his friend, and frowned saddly.

"The one time it mattered most... and I fuck it up. I've always thought... what if I hadn't? Where would I be?"

Glenn gave Peter a glance; the grin on his face didn't match the look in his eyes.

"I think I'd be more like you... and we'd both be at the bar bitching about our wives and kids, instead of just you."

The car went silent again, and Peter didn't really know what to say. Quagmire had been his friend for years, but rarely did the man ever share anything this deep or emotional with him. Not saying it never happened, just that it was very rare. It was like the hidden element of a best friend you've known forever, yet something you almost never see. This was a side of the man Peter rarely saw; and it hurt that he had no words to offer his friend.

"What is it like to love someone?"

Peter blinked and looked at his friend. Glenn's head was resting against his hand and he was staring straight ahead.

"Come on, you know that."

"Do I? It was so long ago... and was it really love?"

"If you had married Cheryl back then, would you be happy right now?"

Glenn tilted his head.

"I don't know. I want to think so."

"Well then there you go."

Peter laughed.

"Heheheh, you nut. Why ask me such an awkward question if you already knew the answer?"

A moment passed.

"I think... I'm might be in love with someone."

Peter slammed on his breaks, halting the car suddenly. Luckily, and being as it was five fifteen in the morning, no one was behind them nor in front of them.

"Are you freakin' serious?"

Glenn just looked at Peter with a passive expression.

"Wait, wait, wait... time out." Peter gave his friend a glare and pointed at him accusingly.

"If you're in love with someone, why have you been acting all pissy lately, and not with her?"

Glenn frowned, and looked away.

"We had a fight about a week ago. I said some things...I wish I hadn't. We haven't spoken since."

"So why didn't you go apologize?" Peter frowned.

"I don't know." Glenn said quietly.

"So instead, you've been going out with us, getting wasted and going along with all my stupid ideas."

Glenn looked at his friend, not denying it.

And in a rare moment of clarity, Peter realized something.

"So basically... you're doing exactly what you did after the fight that lost you Cheryl, that lead you to where you are now."

Peter watched as the realization hit his friend; slowly at first.

As this clarity sunk in, Glenn felt his chest constricting and he started hyperventilating. Five seconds latter he'd thrown the car door open and heaved onto the asphalt. Peter got out of his seat and moved over to pat his friend on the back. A few minutes passed and Peter found the water bottle he'd given the other man and handed it to him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...I think so."

"Think you can make it home?"

"Yeah."

Peter got back into his seat and started the car up; once again heading back towards their respective homes.

"Look, I'm not the best guy for advice, but you need to go talk to her. If you really like this girl, that is."

"Mm.."

Peter grinned.

"So is she a model too? _Heheheheh_..."

"No... far from one, really..."

"Wait, so she's ugly?"

"No." Glenn said crossly.

"Well then what the hell is she?"

"She's..."

A pause.

"Cute."

"Cute? You're acting like a pussy bitch because she's cute?"

"Like, all the time, cute. It's horridly adorable. And then she's sexy, like flipping a light switch."

"She can't be two things; no one is two things."

Glenn looked at Peter.

"Lois."

"What about her?"

"Is Lois sexy to you all day, every day?"

"Well.. ah..." Peter thought on this.

"No. In fact, there are moments she is most definitely not sexy."

"And what is she to you when she's not sexy?"

"A bitchy nag."

"Peter."

"Whose... nice on the eyes. Uhm... Nice?"

"There you go."

"Huh..."

Peter pulled into his drive way and turned off the car. As he came around the side, he gave his friend a smile.

"Well, when you figure things out, let us know. I wanna see this cute sexy thing of yours. And hey, if it turns out to be nothing, then we'll all just remember this fun time and laugh at you behind your back about it, eh?" Peter clapped his hand on Glenn's shoulder, giving the other a light ribbing.

Glenn laughed with him, awkwardly, then turned back towards his own house. Peter waved him off and headed inside his own home.

x x x x

The morning was rather sunny, trees rich in green, and the birds seemed to be up in arms tweeting away melodically.

Meg felt a little like Dorothy from Wizard of Oz; a quiet girl comprised of black and white landing in a world filmed with Technacolor.

Maybe the world was in on some joke she wasn't privy to. Then again, it could have just been her. Either way, she didn't think she really cared. Monday's always sucked; even with a fresh coat of paint. Monday's meant a new week of school. Monday's meant everyone else being in a bad mood. Monday's meant nothing.

Oh, and meatloaf. Monday's meant meatloaf.

No school lunch for her...

Again.

Meg stared at her plate. She hadn't touched her eggs and only nibbled on the bacon.

"Meg, sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

Meg looked up at her mother.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"You've barely eaten breakfast."

"Not really hungry."

Lois frowned a moment, then recalled something from Friday evening.

"Meg, I got a call from one of your teachers on Friday."

Meg froze.

"O-Oh?"

"Yes. Mr. Davis? He told me about your grades."

"I see..."

What _else_ did Mr. Davis have to say?

"I'm very proud of you."

Meg blinked. Wait, what?

"Yeah?"

"Yes. He told me you've been the only one in class to hold an 'A' practially all year."

Meg bit her lip.

"He also told me you've been doing some extra credit work and that he wanted you to come in early today. It's seven fifty now, I could take you-"

"No. It's okay."

Her voice was neutral, and her eyes looked not at her mother, but beyond her.

"I'll go now."

She got up from the table and went to get her school books. Lois followed her daughter into the living room.

"Meg, is there something I need to be worried about?"

Meg stopped before the door, not looking at the woman.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Lois stepped forward and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Hunny, if something's wrong, you can tell me. I'm worried about-"

"Don't."

Lois stopped, surprised by the venom in the young girl's voice.

"Don't even try."

"Excuse me?"

"You only care when you notice things... or when you're forced to deal with me."

Lois gasped.

"What's wrong Mom? Have I been too quiet for you? Has the fact I've not come home crying about how horrible my life is suddenly made you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Well, I-"

"Or is it one of those weeks were you've decided to give a shit about me?"

"Megan Griffin-"

"What, is that it? Am I right? This week just happens to co-onside with a 'Let's care about Meg' week? Well, mom, if you really give a shit, why don't you try caring all the time. Like, oh I dunno, last week, last month, last year..."

"How dare you speak like that to me! I've been nothing but-"

"Where were you when I was hurt over the whole Kent thing? Did Chris tell you what I had planned to do, before I stopped myself? How about this one: Two fucking days under a roof beam, starving and cold, and now I have a scar on my back that I will always have. Or better yet, have you ever noticed these?!"

Meg threw up her arms, healed and fresh scars visible along their lengths.

"The boyfriend you stole from me because of your own fucking insecurity. The time you and dad forgot I was turning seventeen... OH and Ha ha, here's something really fucking awesome: Jimmy Fallon..."

Meg grit her teeth, her eyes burned but no tears came, as she scream.

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU FOR THAT?!"

Meg slapped a hand to her chest.

"THAT BASTARD VIOLATED ME ON NATIONAL T.V!"

"Meg-"

"YOU AND DAD LET THAT HAPPEN, YET GOD FORBID I HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE WHO AT LEAST TRIED TO GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!"

"What are you-"

Meg jerk away from the older woman.

"Do you wanna know what that 'extra credit' is, mother?"

Lois frowned.

"I'm fucking him."

Lois's mouth dropped, and she whispered.

"What?!"

"I'm. Fucking. Him. He offered it, because my grades dropped recently."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. And you know what? I don't care... because at this point... what else am I good for?"

"Don't say that! You're a very special-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

Meg screamed, though the minute her words left her throat; her chest tightened.

An echo rung through her ears.

His.

Meg felt the tears begin to fall; for the first time since...

She torn away from her mother, and barreled out of the house, running as fast as she was capable.

Though what she was running from, she wasn't sure.

Meg wasn't sure about anything anymore.

x x x

"No. Yes. No, Darleen is flying 453, John is taking over 249."

A pause.

"Why does he always try to pawn Alaska on me?"

Another pause.

"Oh _ha ha ha_, tell him I said no. I'm holding out for Florida. Julianna is giving me-"

A smirking grin, then a frown.

"What?! Greg?! That bitch told me she was giving me Miami."

A red classic convertible pulled into the driveway and parked.

"She said so when I boned her two Tuesday's ago."

A pause.

"Eh, I've have better."

Glenn got out of his car, which he'd found an hour prior still over at the Clam. Luckily it was still in one piece and didn't seem tampered with. Moving away from the car and towards his mailbox, Glenn grunted.

"Yes, I like Florida."

He rolled his eyes.

"No, that's not why."

He shuffled through his mail.

"Four more years, my ass. I'm not retiring."

He noticed a small blank box and examined it. There was no name, nor return address. He opened it carefully.

"Fine...but I want California. Eh, I'd rather have Cali, don't really want to be near Vegas...but..."

Glenn paused in his conversation as the contents of the package rolled into his hand. It was a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. The kind of thing one might see in a doctors office or lab.

"I have to go. Either flight, I don't care, I'll call you back tomorrow."

Glenn hung up his phone, pocketing it quick and reading the label on the bottle to himself.

_" 'Inject 3cc's prior to arranged activity; effects last for one hour. Do not use more than twice a day; wait five hours between every two injections.'"_

Raising an eyebrow, he turned the bottle over. More writing was on the back.

_" 'Good for the following intended purposes.' "_

There was a short list for what this bottle could be used for and what the treatment helped. However only one thing stood out; the one thing that she'd requested.

Clutching the bottle in his hand, Glenn turned his gaze towards the Griffin household. Pulling out his phone and checking the time, he headed inside his own home. School had started an hour ago, so he had time.

Now... to find the courage.

x x x x

Meg walked quietly towards the school entrance; not really caring about the wavering crowd around her. School was done with for today and now she had to deal with going home. It was a pit in her stomach she'd had all day; the growing dread. She was not looking forward to whatever verbal lashing her mother was going to hit her with.

Pushing pass the doors and into the once again brightly lit day, Meg's grip on her book bag straps tightened. She started forward, absently following a group of cheerleaders, Connie not with them surprisingly, before they all came to a stop and began chatting among themselves. Meg wouldn't have been bothered by it had they not been right in front of her.

Thank her lucky stars, she's halted herself before smacking into them.

"I dunno, I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Maybe it's Ms. Evan's boyfriend?"

"No, he's black."

"I like his car."

"My grandfather has a car like that."

"Maybe he's one of those retro guys?"

Meg rolled her eyes, wanting to gag herself. She tried to peer around them to see who these losers where going on-

Meg felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

It was him.

He was standing there, leaning against his car...as if he was waiting for someone...

Waiting for _her_.

Meg shook her head, and tried to duck behind the group of girls; but one of the girls threw out an arm and knocked her down.

They turned, and then all laughed like a pack of hyenas.

"Ooops... sorry."

"What's wrong, Meg? Can't walk today?"

How was it even people she didn't know knew who she was?

"Maybe she's trying to hide from that guy."

"Oh please, like someone that classy would go for a piggy like her."

Meg frowned.

"He's sixty, you know."

They all stopped laughing and stared. One of the girls finally spoke up.

"Yeah, right; you're just saying that."

"Meg _wishes_ he was sixty... because she's into the geezers like that."

"Hey Meg, I heard from my cousin you had a thing with the Mayor Adam West."

The girls all 'ooh'd.

"He's my uncle."

"Oh yuck, you dated your uncle."

"He wasn't when I went out with him!"

Meg gasped, and covered her mouth. She'd just walked into that one.

"I knew it!"

The girls all laughed again, and began to move over towards where Glenn waited.

Meg stood, brushing off her pants. Looking up, she could see the girls fussing and fawning at him; and he seemed to be returning their flirtations.

Figures.

Meg turned around and began to walk away. Each step growing heavier and harder, more painful.

Did he have to come here to pick up these cheep sluts? Did he really have to come here, and rub it in her face, that he could have anyone in this god forsaken town? Did he have to stand there and-

"Megan."

Meg halted in her pace; not so much from the hand on her arm; but the _almost_ silent plea in his voice.

Her mouth was suddenly dry. She couldn't call forth words, so she merely hummed.

"I'm here to pick you up."

Meg found her voice, though it was quiet.

"I'm not going home. I need to go to the library."

"Then I'll take you."

"I can walk."

"Let me take you."

Meg felt like her skin was burning. Meg turned away from him, but headed towards his car.

"Okay."

x x

It was quiet between them, and not one of the normally comfortable silences they shared. Meg hadn't even bothered with the radio, and it too was quiet. The library wasn't far from the school, so Meg didn't think it would be so hard to just take the offered ride. Of course, she'd been wrong about plenty of things before, so this was just another another one of those things.

He hadn't said anything to her since they'd left the school. Meg thought he might say something...or maybe he was waiting for her to say something...she wasn't sure.

As the library came into view, Meg felt a wave wash over her; though whether it was relief or disappointment, she couldn't tell. Yet, the pit in her stomach that had dulled earlier started growing again when the car drove right by the library. Meg frowned.

"Where are we going?"

"Right here."

Meg looked around, not seeing anything except for a couple of closed businesses and a half torn down parking garage. This is where Glenn turned into. After a couple of turns into a more secluded area of the decommissioned building, the car parked and the engine was killed.

Meg frowned further.

"What's going on?"

She waited.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Meg turned away.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not."

He looked at her.

"You came to me, looking for that one person... and I threw it back in your face."

"You didn't really-"

"I did. I just...what you said hurt, and I lashed out at you for it. Instead of trying to reassure you, I attacked you."

Meg stared at her jeans. Glenn looked away, off at nothing really.

"You haven't been by since, and I don't blame you. I... didn't come to you either, and I should have."

A long pause followed.

"If you want to end our... this... If you don't want to do this anymore, I don't blame you. I'm not mad, and I don't hold it against you. Maybe it's for the best, anyway."

Meg looked up, eyes wide.

He was distinctly not looking at her.

Meg swallowed, and felt her eyes begin to mist.

"I just wanted to tell you...let you know that I'm sorry. So... go ahead to the library."

Meg opened her mouth to say something; anything... but words failed her.

The instinct to run was overbearing.

Grabbing the handle to the door, Meg opened it... and let it hang there for a moment.

So just like that? All this time and... and this is how it was suppose to be? Isn't this how it was always suppose to have been? That either one of them could walk away at anytime? Just get up and go...

Meg shifted.

Just get up...

Her hand clenched the handle tightly.

And go.

She closed her eyes tightly.

Just...

Grit her teeth.

Get...

Shifted from her seat.

Up...

She closed the door.

She didn't move.

Silence stretched on.

Slowly, Meg turned her sights towards Glenn, who was still not looking her way. As she lowered her gaze to his right hand, she noticed it was clenched; knuckles white and slightly shaking.

Looking back up, she carefully leaned over, and placed her hand over his.

Glenn snapped his attention back to her. He was sure she'd left the car.

"No."

His eyes widened.

"I want...I want to stay."

He couldn't find his voice. He wanted to ask her if she was certain but he couldn't bring forth the words.

However she told him herself, when she reached up and kissed him.

In an instant, Glenn pulled the girl into him, holding her close; threading a hand into her hair. He pulled her head back slightly and descended upon her neck. At that moment he didn't care about digression. Let others wonder about who had left the mark he was making.

Meg gasped a moan as she felt him bite her. Hell, her whole body felt it, and shivered in glee because of it. The hand that wasn't tangled in her hair roamed her body with free abandon, and she mewed as it touched and traced all the right spots. She could feel the excited and pleasuring shivers race up her spine and across her body.

This touch..._his_ touch...she had missed this so much.

A week had left her longing to feel his hands, his lips...

Meg felt Glenn move away from her neck, and using this opportunity, she moved to pull him back into a kiss. The moment his tongue met hers, brought about an onslaught of emotion with it; though the most overbearing of them all was guilt.

Guilt at having acted like a child and not confronting him. Guilt for not having more faith in him.

Guilt at what she'd done.

What she let happen.

The tears fell heavier and her body began to tremble.

Flashes of memory hit her like a slap to the face. Flashes, not of the man she was with right now, but of another; whom she'd let use her body...

Another; whom she hadn't been looking at during these acts of sin.

Glenn pulled away, having felt Meg tense and begin to shake.

"Megan... what's wrong?"

Meg grit her teeth, hands gripping onto the fabric of his shirt.

"I... I did something...let something happen..."

"Tell me." Glenn framed her face with his hands.

"I... I can't-"

"Tell me what happened." He spoke softly to her.

Nothing could ever be pried out of her with force. Then again, he hardly ever had to force her on anything. He wasn't blind to the power he had over her. For the most part, he had this same power over most women; but with her... there was a difference. With her... he never used it against her.

Meg sobbed, whimpering, and pulled herself against Glenn; burring her face into the side of his neck.

"I let... I let him-let him..."

Glenn wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her firmly in place. He kept his breathing calm as well as his outward appearacne; yet a hostile rage was brewing just beneath the surface.

"Who was it?"

"One of... one of my teachers..."

Meg clung closer to him.

"I was... I wanted you...but I thought... and he-he was there-and I let him..."

Glenn felt his arms tighten around her just a little more; willing himself to not break his calm facade as the girl continued weeping; whispering repeatedly "_It wasn't him, it was you."__  
_

This was one of those moments in which Glenn was thankful for having gotten to know Meg so well; know how she thought. As such, he knew exactly what the girl was saying - that the man she'd let have his way with her was not who she saw during the act; no... rather, she deadened herself, and thought of _him._

She thought of _him_ when she had been with another man.

Just as he thought of Cheryl countless times when he'd been with other women.

"Who was it, Megan?"

Meg whimpered, wanting to forget about everything that happened.

"Mr...Mr. Davis..."

Glenn said nothing more as he let the girl cry out what she'd had bottled up, for what he guessed, since their fight. He couldn't honestly blame her. He'd done some things he wasn't proud of either; most of which was only hazy images and flashes. He still couldn't recall what had happened the morning Peter had brought him home. Something about Rex Harrison and James Dean.

Oh, and he'd washed blood off himself.

That...

That had freaked him out a bit.

But Meg didn't have the grace of having her memories erased by a psychedelic drug. No; they'd probably haunt her for a while to come.

Glenn pulled the girl as close to himself as he possible could, and nuzzled against her; whispering into her ear every couple of seconds _"I don't blame you.", "It's not your fault.", "I'm here."_

x x _  
_

He had no idea how much time had passed by when he felt Meg stir against him. He blinked blurry eyes, and looking around.

Meg pulled away from him as he lifted himself up and away from the driver's side door.

"The hell...?"

"I think we fell a sleep." Meg said quietly.

Glenn rubbed the back of his neck, and arched his back; feeling a popping. Sleeping in cars, as well as other car activities, were not really his forte; nor did he find it exceedingly comfortable.

"What time is it?"

Meg pulled out her cellphone. She noticed she had four missed calls.

"It's five twenty two."

"Shit...two hours?"

"Guess so..."

The was a moment of silence, before they spoke.

"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry."

A pause; a short shared laugh.

Meg moved forward and wrapped her arms around Glenn's neck; pulling herself up and against him. She nuzzled her face into his neck, occasionally nipping at his skin. Glenn couldn't help the smirking grin form on his face. He chuckled lightly as he moved his hands just under the back of her shirt; lightly scratching her skin. Meg shifted and moved up; and nipped at his ear.

"You're being rather playful-"

He paused; his eyes widened and the smirk dropped; replaced by an expression of slight awe.

Meg was making a noise with her throat. How she was doing it, he had no clue; it shouldn't be possible; yet she was doing it.

"Are you-Are you purring?"

Meg pulled back, biting her lip and giving him a coy look.

"Maaaybe."

A moment of pause before Glenn moved his hands up to frame the girls face; pulling her into a fevered kiss. She raked her nails against his chest; unbuttoning half his shirt as she did. As she got to the end, she began toying with his belt. Not having enough room to remove it, she loosened it, and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. A hand halted her before she could go any further.

Meg pulled out of the kiss, whimpering, giving Glenn a pout.

"But-"

"Glove compartment."

"Hm?"

Meg turned her head to the glove compartment and leaned back to open it. She didn't see anything that stood out, per say; bunch of papers, statements...aspirin, some black cloth thing... she grabbed up the black article.

"This?"

"Yeah. You know what it is, right?."

"People wear these when they need to block out all light to sleep."

"Put it on."

"What? Why?"

"Do it."

Meg huffed, pouting, but did as he asked, though only enough so it was on top of her head and not covering her eyes.

"So... then... I can? It's safe?"

"It will be... but are you sure you want to do this, right now? I mean, you just-"

Meg silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Pulling his hand away from hers, Glenn pulled out the small bottle of clear liquid from his pocket.

"There should be a small hypadermic needle in the glove compartment. Get it for me."

Meg frowned, leaning back to grab said item and give it to him.

"What is that?"

"It's what will keep you safe."

Meg watched as Glenn unwrapped the sterile needle, and began filling it with the contents of the bottle. She'd seen stuff like that in doctor's offices before, though she was still a little worried.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Oh yeah. This is the best stuff you can get."

Readying the needle, Glenn shifted in his seat, and hiked his pants down just enough to allow himself room to plunge the needle into his rear. Hissing slightly, he tossed the needle to the floorboard when he'd emptied it.

"Just give me a minute; I'm not sure what this is-"

Glenn froze.

"Glenn? Glenn! What's wrong?!"

He brought his hands back up to her face.

"I'm alright...just... had a weird feeling."

"Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to do-"

"No, it's okay...go ahead."

Meg bit her lip, an anxious knot forming in her belly.

"Yeah?"

Glenn pulled his hands away, though not before removing her glasses, and blindfolding her with the black fabric sleep-piece.

"Yeah."

The world went dark for her, yet part of Meg felt a shock of excitement run through her. Perhaps this was why he'd wanted her to wear this thing? Either way, she wasn't going to back down. Moving closer, she leaned forward and kissed him; her hands moving up his shirt to unbutton the last few buttons in her way. Once accomplished, she pulled away from his lips, and began to trail downward; small kisses, licks and even some light nips against his skin.

She stopped when she got to his pants. The knot making her quiver in both excitement and worry; excitement that she was about to do this, worry that she wouldn't do it right; or that he wouldn't enjoy it. Still not giving in she moved her hands, though a lot slower, to pull at his pants. She didn't want the zipper interfering.

Glenn watched her move; could see she was growing nervous. Moving his hands to help her, Glenn moved his pants enough for them to not be a problem. He then freed himself from his already too tight thong; and grabbing her hands, wrapped them around his erection.

He heard her give a small gasp of breath, no doubt shocked from not just the touch; but probably size. The girl had never felt him bare with her hands; just through his clothing; or against other parts of her body. He pulled his hands away from hers, lifting one up to her face. He lifted her chin up slightly with his index finger; resting his thumb against her lips. He'd meant it was a comforting gesture, though a beat later, he pressed his thumb agianst her lips and she parted them.

Giving a light bite on his thumb, Meg moved one hand to his but kept gripping him with her other. Taking his hand, she let go of his thumb and instead moved to his middle finger; giving it a lick up the pad side and taking it into her mouth. She sucked on the digit as she slowly began to move her other hand rythmically along his length. She felt each time he tensed; each pulse.

Glenn shuddered when Meg had started sucking his finger; surprised by the girl's vigor. If this was what she was going to do to him for real...God damn.

She stopped suddenly, and pulled away from his hand, letting it go. He moved to tangle it in her hair as she shifted. He watched her with half lidded eyes; in a slight haze. He wondered if she'd toy with him; she was coy enough to do so. Maybe she'd tease him first before-

She went down on him quick; taking at least half of him on her down stoke.

He'd not expected that at all, thus the act had caused him to gasp in surprise; and pleasure.

Her mouth was hot; and the way her lips wrapped around him...it was already getting to him. Jesus, she was already giving him that quivery feeling up his spine and in his abdomen and she'd only just started. However the way she worked her tongue against him; and the combination of her movements between gripping him, pumping him, and sucking...

_Fuck._

She'd told him weeks ago she'd wanted to do this with him in order to learn how to do this better, yet it felt more like she knew_ exactly_ how to do this. Had she been doing this with others? Or perhaps, because she'd only ever had inanimate objects, she didn't realize she was already this... this amazing?

If he really thought about it, he could probably teach her a couple of things; techniques, movements, areas to consentrate on...

But who in the hell could even_ think_ right now?

Hell, breathing was an accomplishment, let alone cohearant thought.

His breath rapid; the hand he had in her hair gripped her ever so slightly, and he involuntarily gave her a tug. The second he did, he regretted it; thinking she'd take it the wrong way; however the second after that she gave a deep throated growl, and gripped him harder, decending on him even further.

He gasped audibly, not expecting her reaction. His free hand clawed at the material of his seat.

Meg picked up her pace; moving faster, sucking harder...

She shifted her free hand up, dragging her nails up his stomach and to his chest; then slowly raked them back down. She did this a few times, though once or twice she did it quickly. A few of those times she'd raked her nails quickly over his chest, she'd hit his nipple, causing him to hiss.

At some point, she wasn't sure when, she'd started hearing Glenn muttering under his breath; though he was getting more vocal as she went on. He kept reapeating the same thing, _"Oh God...Oh God..."_, until she was sure he was close.

Then it was_ her_ name he kept saying.

Glenn panted, unable to do much of anything.

He could count on one hand the number of woman who'd ever accomplished bringing him to climax like this and this was now including Meg.

He willed himself to gather what little control he had left to warn her. Though it was difficult as his voice was husky; as if he'd suddenly gone horse.

_"Megan...Megan stop...I'm about to-Oh God, Megan-"_

She didn't stop. Instead, she put all her effort into one last movement; one last motion... and then raked her teeth against him.

Glenn screamed as he came.

Meg stilled; holding onto him and riding him out through his climax. Only when she felt his body still, and tension suddenly drain away did she pull away from him; letting him go.

He was starring at her; though she wasn't sure if he was actually seeing her. His eyes looked hazy; unfocused.

Meg swallowed.

The unfocused look was gone; replaced by something else... she wasn't sure.

Glenn watched as Meg swallowed; finding it incredibly sexy that she had. A sudden urge of desire swept over him, and if he'd had any strength at the moment, he would have acted upon it in an instant. Yet it was enough he was holding himself up.

He was about to say something, when he saw a flicker in her eyes. Before he knew it, Meg had shot forward; crashing her lips against his, and invaded his mouth with her tongue.

Glenn gave a throated cry as she dominated him; coating his tounge with his own semen.

She hadn't swallowed all of it.

She wouldn't let him pull away, and she had him pinned roughly against the car door.

He tugged at her hair, trying to yank her back, but it only furthered her aggressive work.

A moment later, Glenn began to relax, and fell submissive to her.

He tasted... kind of sour...kind of spicy...

It wasn't all that horrid, actually.

After a while of this, Meg slowly pulled away. She stared at him, with an expression that seemed a bit coy, a bit cocky.

"This might sound weird, but... I'm getting kind of hungry."

"I'm not...going to be ready again for a little-"

"I mean for real food. Hehe... I've sorta...been skipping meals."

"Oh."

Glenn shifted, moving to sit up. Meg moved back into her seat. Adjusting himself, and rebuttoning his shirt, he cleared his throat.

"Do you...want to go out somewhere?"

"I'd love to...but..."

Meg frowned.

"I should probably go home. I sorta... went off on Mom this morning...and I've got four missed calls."

"Okay. I'll take you home."

Meg looked worried.

"Will that be okay?"

"Hey, I'm still your neighbour and Peter's friend... giving you a ride home from school isn't anything someone's going to wonder about."

"Oh, I think someone might say something." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll lie. I'm kind of good at making shit up." He gave her a grin.

Meg smiled, and laughed a little.

Thus the car started back up, and drove out of the abandonned parking garage. Before heading back to their homes, Glenn pulled into James Woods High.

"Why are we back here?" Meg frowned.

"Just wait here for a minute, okay? I'll be right back." Glenn said as he exited the car.

"But what-"

"Just wait here; I'll be right back. You want me to grab you a soda from the cafateria?"

Meg thought on it.

"Uhm...sure."

"Okay; just sit tight." Glenn smiled to her and turned towards the school.

Meg sat in the car, listening to the radio, wondering why on earth Glenn felt the need to come here.

x x

There was a knock on his door that suprised him. He was sure Mrs. Evans had already left for the day.

"Come in, the door's open." Mr. Davis looked up from his paperwork; calling out from his desk.

The door openned to reveal, not Mrs. Evans, but another man whom he didn't know. Perhaps one of the student's father?

"Hello, there, Mr...?"

"Quagmire."

"Mr. Quagmire...hmm, that name doesn't ring a bell. Either way, I'm Mr. Davis. How my I help you?"

Glenn brought up his hands, cracking his knuckles.

"We need to talk." Glenn spoke evenly; dangerously.

The door closed behind him with a soft click.

x x x x

Pulling into his driveway, Glenn was surprised to see Peter, Lois and Brian standing in their front lawn, looking a bit upset.

Meg groaned, worriedly.

A beat later Peter turned to see his friend, with his daughter, pulling into the driveway.

"Meg? What's going on here, Quagmire?"

"I tried calling your cellphone, but you never answered it." Lois said with concern.

Meg and Quagmire both got out from the classic red convertable; Meg moving around towards her parents. Her mind was a blank and she had no idea what to say.

"I..."

"I found her at the library asleep at a table." Glenn spoke up casually.

"What the hell were you doing at the library?" Peter questioned his friend, as if he was buts.

"Aside from the fact that, yes, I do actually read a book from time to time..." Glenn said flattly, but then shrugged.

"There was this hot librarian I was eyeing."

Meg moved over to her mother, looking at the ground.

"Mom... I'm... I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Lois gave the girl a sympathetic smile, and hugged her.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know you were just lashing out due to all your problems. It's okay; I forgive you."

Meg rolled her eyes; though her mother didn't see this. She brought her arms around the other woman, hugging her back.

Peter took a step over to his friend.

"Well, thanks for bringing the girl home, but ah... what gives? I thought you told me you were in l-"

Glenn threw an arm around Peter, cutting him off.

"Ha Ha ha, it's no problem, just being a good friend. Listen, it's kinda late so I'm gonna turn in for the night; so say hi to Joe for me at the bar, alright?"

"Aww, alright." Peter frowned, but turned and headed back towards his house; effectively forgetting what he was going to ask Glenn about.

Glenn slummped a little in relief. There was no need to bring that back up. Besides.. he'd still been a little... off...

Still been out of it and not himself...

Still...Still needed to figure things out...

Sort this... whatever this was...out and...

Meg turned back towards Glenn, and gave him a smile; the light in her eyes brighter than it had been in a week.

"Thank you for bringing me home, Mr. Quagmire." She said happily, loudly; though the words she said did not match her unspoken thoughts.

_'Can I see you tomorrow?'_

"No problem, Meg. What are neighbours for? Heh Heh."

_'I'll have coffee waiting.'_

Thus they parted; both feeling happier than they'd been all week.

~ X ~

* * *

OMG! I'M SO SORRY! This took forever because I no longer have Internet at home. I have to do this at a library now. Guess you can figure out the implications of that. Once again I feel the ending is a little rushed and lack luster, but for the love of god I've been wanting to get this out for the past four days! So yeah, 13K words. Wow. Anywho, here you go and will see you again, hopefully soon!


	7. Threesome

So here we go to the next installment! Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I still can't believe how long that chapter was. Wow. Anywho, moving along, so here we go! Graphic content involved in this chapter; par for the course with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Family Guy.

* * *

ABC's of Kink

Threesome

* * *

Meg huffed a sigh as she pulled out the large history book from her locker and shoved it into her bookbag. Lately it seemed as if her homework had doubled in quantity, not to mention the classwork was becoming more complex.

Add to the difficulty of doing joint assignments with practically no partners. Not that there wasn't anyone for her to be paired with, more like the fact she never saw her partner except for in class. Once class was over, they were out the door like a rocket, avoiding her like the plague. She didn't complain much, though. They did their half of the project so her grade didn't suffer as much as it could have.

Still, it was rather annoying.

Slamming her locker closed, Meg nearly jumped out of her skin when her friend's faces sudden appeared from behind said door.

"Oh, god, you guys; you damn near gave me a heart attack."

The three girls circled Meg. Each one of them looking at her with a different expression.

"Okay girl, spill. What's going on with you?"

"What?" Meg leaned back slightly; feeling cornered.

"You may not think it, but you've changed these past few months." Ruth said.

"Yeah...we never said anything about it before... it was kind of subtle. Yet lately it's been more..." Patty followed.

"All over the place? Couple weeks ago, you were tweeking out like crazy, then last week you acted like someone died and all this week you've been floating like nothing's bothering you-" Esther shot out.

"Oh my god, are you _high_?"

"What?! No! Come on guys, I'm not high. I'm not anything!"

"That's bull, girl."

"Yeah, what gives?"

Meg bit her lip.

"N-nothing, just... dealing with a lot of family crap, you know?"

"I don't buy it." Ruth pursed her lips.

"Ya know, this kind of reminded me of the whole Kent thing, only backwards."

All the girls paused, looked at one another, then back to Meg. All at once, they were suddenly in her face.

"OH MY GOD!"

"YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

"DETAILS! SPILT IT!" Esther barked.

Meg was pressed back against her locker, clutching her bookbag to her chest.

"No I-"

"It all makes sense!"

"Don't lie to us, you so do!"

"How far have you gone? Is it hot?"

The girls turned towards Esther, giving her a stare.

"What? I'm eighteen and horny; get off my back."

"Sooooo..." Ruth turned her gaze back towards Meg, a sly expression crossing her face.

Meg sighed, frowning.

"You guys aren't going to let this go, are you?"

The three laughed sneekily.

Meg bit her lip.

"He's not my boyfriend..."

The girls moved back, confused.

"So then you're not-"

Meg looked off to the side.

"Let's just say... we have an... understanding."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Meg shrugged.

"We go out when neither of us have anyone we're seeing."

Ruth crossed her arms.

"Wouldn't that be a little unfair for one of you?"

"Yeah; not to mention it can't be any fun. You're just using each other, right?"

"Actually, we have a lot of fun." Meg gave the girls a small smile.

"And it's more than that; he's there for me."

Meg lowered her gaze.

"He helps make my life not hurt so much." She mumbled more to herself than her friends.

The warning bell suddenly rang, and the girls all looked up.

"Well, alright, but we want details about this later. You're off the hook for now." Ruth tapped her foot.

"Alright, alright." Meg rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, please head on to class so you're not late." A voice spoke as it passed by the small group.

The girls turned slightly; watching as Mr. Davis walked by heading towards his classroom. Beth shook her head, while Patty just hummed.

"He kind of creeps me out but I can't help but feel a little sympathetic for him after his accident." Beth turned towards the others.

"I get the broken arm, but really, who the hell gets a black eye from 'falling down the stairs'?" Patty air quoted.

"My uncle did once; he's got those stair railings with the knobs on the ends." Esther shrugged.

"That count for the busted jaw, too?" Patty snorted.

Meg cast a quick glance back towards Mr. Davis' retreating form before the group moved off to their respected classes. He too had been avoiding her as of late.

Odd.

"Earth to Meg."

"Wha?" Meg looked up.

"We'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Alright, see ya." Meg waved to the girls.

Ruth and the others waved back as they all slipt up and went off to their respected classes. Meg shifted and turned to walk into her class room. Shuffling over to her seat, she fell into in with an uncerimonious plop. For a while, Meg stared ahead at the chalkboard, though not really seeing it. A hundred thoughts raced through her mind, but she couldn't concentrate on just any one thought.

However, after a while, she began to feel the heated stare from someone upon her person; like her skin was burning from it.

Turning slowly towards her right, Meg stopped her hostile gaze upon the boy mere inches away from her face; her eyes seeming to say _'The fuck are you doing?_' His head rested on his palm, and he was slightly bent over. The expression he wore on his face was that of a man who'd been told he was the greatest man alive.

"Lovely day, is it not, my little NutM-"

"I will _end_ you, if you finish that sentence."

"Such hostility, Megan. What has made you so feisty? Don't get me wrong, I kind of like it."

"Neil, back off."

Neil pulled away, shrugging.

"Very well, I will for now. Though don't think I'm giving up so easily."

Meg grunted.

"That kiss was mind blowing."

Meg dropped her head and fist onto the table infront of her. God damn, he was going to lord that one over her for a while.

"Don't read anything into it."

"How can I not? It was hot-"

"And I did it to just get you off my back!"

"Meg, please, stop lying to yourself and just go out-"

"No, you stop deluding yourself thinking I was all into you, because I'm not!"

"I beg to differ."

"Beg all you want, it won't get you anything."

"It got me a kiss before."

Zing.

"That's because I was hurt, confused and just not thinking straight."

"Or perhaps, you were thinking clearly?"

Unbeknowest to the two arguing, class had already begun. However, they continued with their banter.

"It's not going to happen. End of story." Meg grit her teeth.

"Come on; what other options do you have right now?" Neil waved a hand towards the class.

Meg opened her mouth to reply, but stopped. Neil pointed at her.

"Ah ha, no responce. So come on, babe, let's you and me-"

"Do nothing! I already have plans for tonight anyway."

"Babysitting isn't a very good excuse Meg."

"I have real plans."

"Staying at home doesn't count."

"I'm going out tonight!"

"Yeah, with who?!"

"WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU ASS!" Meg shouted, jerking up from her chair.

Meg froze; not just at her frueidian slip, but also at the fact the room had suddenly gone silent. Everyone was staring at her. Meg fell back into her seat, and hid her rappidly flushing face behind her hand; remaining quiet throughout the rest of class.

By lunchtime, half the populace of the school knew of Meg's little outburst.

Lord only knew what the end of the day would bring.

x x x x

"And then the whole class was staring at me."

"Mm-hm."

"I felt so embarrassed."

"Mm-hm."

"Shut Neil up though."

"Mm-hm."

"Are you even listening?"

"No."

"The hell?" Meg turned over.

"I'm opening myself of here-"

"_Giggity_."

"Ugh!"

Meg pushed Glenn away from her, yet not in a rough manner. This however proved ineffective as Glenn simply shifted; moving above her and then pinning her arms against the bed.

"You're getting worked up over nothing, again."

"And you're not...not getting... worked up..."

Meg growled slightly when he laughed at this.

"Shut up. It sounded better in my head."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

Meg felt her face flush, looking away.

"Flattery still sounds weird from you. Too practiced."

"Be that as it may..."

Glenn leaned down, freeing one of her arms to let his hand trace along her body as he nipped at her collar bone.

Meg shifted against him; mewing at both his touch and teeth on her skin. She moved her free hand up to his back and racked her nailed downwards, resting her hand a moment on his hip.

"Are we...still going to...Mmm... the clu-ah-...the club tonight?"

Glenn pulled away from her breast, giving her a slightly smirk.

"Why do you think we're having fun now?

Meg stared back under half lidded eyes.

"Because you're you."

"Heh, heh, yeah... but I want a bit of you before the main course of the evening."

"I'm an entree?" Meg pursed her lips.

"Hey, I'm yours too."

"Yeah, true..."

His hand slipped under her panties.

Meg bit her lip and arched involunteerily when she felt his fingers slip into her.

"Tease."

"Like you aren't."

"Not like you."

Glenn leaned up to her neck and began lightly nipping it upwards until he got to her ear, which he toyed gently with his teeth. Meg moved her hand up his back and rested it on his shoulders, pulling herself close to him as she did so. However, after a moment, she pulled away. He stopped when he felt her drop back to the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Pulling his fingers out from her depth, he moved his hand up and sucked clean the digits he'd used in her. Dropping the hand to the bed, he shifted so he was now being held by both arms directly above her.

"Something's bothering you."

Meg looked away; her expression one of guilt.

"How is... how is it different? What we're planning to do?"

"As opposed to...?"

She hesitated a moment.

"What I did with-"

He stopped her.

"Did you want to have sex with him?"

Meg turned to look at Glenn.

"I...I think-"

"Did you want to...or did you feel you had to since he came on to you?"

Meg looked to the side.

"I didn't really want to...but I was willing to take it."

"Then that's the difference."

Not moving her head, she cast a glance up at the man over her.

"Did you...was it you that hurt Mr. Davis?"

Glenn looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Meg, however, caught the note of satisfaction in his voice. She swallowed; feeling a small lump in her throat. Pulling herself up against him and moving her arms from his shoulders; she nuzzled her face under his chin as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you."

It was soft; quiet.

No one other than her father, which honestly was something he only did half the time, had ever acted on her behalf and defended her honor before. It made her feel like she was someone worth protecting; which she so rarely ever felt.

Glenn felt as if his heart skipped a beat for a moment. He hadn't been expecting such a reaction; nor had he really planned on telling her what he'd done to the man. On instinct, he wrapped an arm around her and pushed them both up into an upright sitting position with his other hand before bringing it up as well.

He hesitated a moment, until he pushed it aside and rested his hand on the back of her head.

A not so quiet jealous rage had overcome him the day she'd told him. As such, his little visit to the teacher had not been a kind one. In fact, the way he'd been, he was pretty sure Meg could have handed him a small list of people who'd hurt her and he'd have torn them all apart.

Glenn swallowed; his arm around the girl tightening just slightly; puller her just that much closer to himself.

Dark were his eyes as his thoughts carried further down this path.

"Glenn?"

The spell broken; his eyes cleared.

Glenn took a deep breath and pushed the girl away gently; exhaling slowly.

"We've still got a couple of hours before we go..." He gave her a soft smile.

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

Meg bit her lip, tapping her fingers together and looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

It was like she _knew_ she was too damn cute to say no to when she did that.

"Actually there is this new little place that opened up recently that I've wanted to try."

"Then we'll check it out. " Glenn said as he shifted and pushed off the bed; scooping the girl up with both arms.

"Fifty percent off all entrees for Seniors after five." Her expression shifted from cute to catty.

He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed then turned towards the bathroom.

Meg rolled on the bed laughing hysterically; wrapping herself in the satin sheets as she did so. A beat later she literally fell off the bed, taking the sheet with her.

She hissed in pain, but was still laughing through it.

"Shhhhh...Aaaahh... Shhhshehehehe... Ahoo ow ow ow..."

"Reap what you sew." Glenn said from behind the bathroom door.

Meg untangled herself from the bedsheet, and stumbled towards the bathroom. Attempting to open the door, she found it was locked.

"Oh, come on... don't be such a sour puss."

No responce.

"Open the door."

Still no responce.

"_Gleeeeenn_...please?"

There was still silence, but the door did finally open, though only a crack. He fixed her with a flat stare.

"Lemme in." Meg pouted.

He said nothing, continuing to flattly stare at her until she began to fidget. Finally, he sighed and walked away from the door. Meg followed him in, closing the door behind her as she watched him fiddle with the water setting for the shower. Even after he set it up, he kept his back to her. Meg pouted further. She hated when he acted like this, but she couldn't really hold it against him.

He always hated being reminded of his age.

At least... when he was with her.

Meg frowned and tried to think through everything she'd heard and seen over the last however many years. She couldn't recall at any point when the man had ever really cared about the subject; was perfectly fine with the fact his good friends hadn't even known his true age until just a couple of years ago. Even afterwards, no one cared... though Meg did remember something about him having been bald breifly; only to end up getting a hair transplant at her father's insistance.

You almost couldn't tell really.

She could, though. Mostly from feel but there was the slightest difference in shade. Meg let a gentle smile cross her lips. In a couple of years, his own natural hair would start graying; leaving him with a two-tone hair style. She found the idea rather sexy, actually.

Moving away from the door, Meg came up behind Glenn and slipped her arms around him; pressing herself against him.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He asked.

Meg pulled away from him slightly; lossening her arms as he shifted around to look at her.

"What?"

"That I'm old enough to be your grandfather; give or take a couple years."

"Why should it?" Meg frowned.

"It's not something girls your age generally do. In fact, it's typically avoided at all cost, unless the little tramp is a Gold-Digger looking for a Sugar Daddy."

"I'm not like most girls."

"Understatement of the century, hunny."

Meg frowned, eyes narrowing a little.

"I don't care about your age, Glenn. Are you forgetting I dated Adam briefly? He's a couple years older than you. Basically, I've dated a number of guys all various ages. It's not something I let get to me..."

She softened her expression, pulling close again.

"Why does it bother you?"

"I don't know... usually it wouldn't."

"I know. Usually you boast about the fact you nailed someone half or a quarter your age." Meg grinned against his chest.

"You wouldn't?" He smirked.

He brought his hands up, lifting her head up to look in her eyes.

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes."

She meant it. He could see it in her eyes.

Leaning down, Glenn pulled Meg into a kiss, nipping her bottom lip as he did. She responded, parting her lips, and melted further into said kiss when her tongue met his. He knew all the right ways to kiss her, and she loved it when he did. It quickly grew heated.

"Babe."

"Mm?"

"Shower."

"Mm."

Not willing to give up the liplock, Glenn wrapped his arms around the girl and hoisted her up. Meg quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed them together. Carefully, he stepped over the side of the tub and brought them under the shower's gentle stream.

x x x x

Flashing lights, crazy loud music and a slew of people all dancing and drinking was just the tip of the iceburg when it came to this club. Tonight was actually a quieter night than most but the amount of people there was still nothing to scoff at. In fact, the club as a whole seemed to beat with an undertone of something more; as if saying tonight would be better than most.

The music belted from the numerous speakers about the room, and while they weren't songs she particularally cared for, they did all seem to carry a beat and groove you just couldn't ignore. They made you want to move; want to dance, and that's exactly what she was doing right now. She felt alive, and let the stress of everyday mundane wash away from her shoulders and just... what were the lyrics for the song currently playing? Keep on dancing until the world ends? Yeah.

She gave her companion dancing next to her a smile. She wasn't sure how long they'd been here; most likely a couple of hours or so. All she knew was that it was getting rather late and no one else knew she was actually here having such a thrilling time. It gave her a rush, the excitement of sneaking off to some upbeat club; dancing seductivly with both her companion and others, not to mention getting away with a couple of drinks...

She was being so devious...

And Lois Griffin was just fine with that.

"Oh my God, Bonnie; I think this club is better than the last one we found!"

"I know, right? And I haven't seen anyone here I really know."

Bonnie Swanson rocked on the dance floor with her friend, smiling back to the other woman.

The two women continued to dance, not really caring about the world around them. As such, they didn't notice the mass of people begining to crowed around the other half of the dance floor. It was only when Bonnie pointed it out to the other woman that they stopped and looked around.

"What's going on?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know..."

The ladies walked over towards the gathering; though by this time they were so far in the back, they couldn't really see well.

"Is it really her?"

"I think so, but she's with some guy."

Lois pursed her lips; wondering who it was that was pulling such attention. Thinking a moment, Lois dropped to her knees and began to crawl her way through the gaps she could find in the crowd. As luck would have it, she made it far enough to get a look at who everyone was watching; though not a really good one. Either way, she wasn't all that impressed. Bonnie suddenly appeared next to her.

"So who is it?"

"I dunno, just some blonde bimbo dancing with some skinny douche." Lois frowned, then tapped the guy next to her.

"What's all the commotion, about?"

He turned to her, looking shocked.

"You don't know who Kitten is?"

"Kitten?"

"Yeah; she started coming here some months back. Hell of a singer and dancer. She use to be famous a long time ago, then quit. Now she's sorta back under a new alias."

Lois nodded her head at the dancing pair.

"What about the guy?"

"Not sure. This is the second time anyone's seen her with him; normally she comes in with some older dude. There's a bunch of different rumors, but no one's really sure."

Another guy, next to the first, turned towards them.

"He goes by In-Q-Bis. That's all we really know."

Lois glanced back at the dancers then turned to the two men.

"Are they a thing?"

"We thought so, but last time both of them were here, they went off with other people."

"Typical really for these kinds of people."

A girl on the opposite side of the three giggled and spoke out.

"I think it's hot he can dance that well blindfolded."

Lois rose an eyebrow and turned back towards the main attraction. Sure enough, she could just make out the guy did indeed had some kind of bands around his eyes.

Lois turned to Bonnie, shrugging. Pointing towards the back of the crowd, the two women moved away and out of the mass of people.

"I don't know about you, but I've kind of lost the energy and excitment." Bonnie seemed sad to say this.

"Yeah, once places like this start getting people like that; you kind of lose the crowd atmosphere..."

"Still, I had a lot of fun. Want to come back again some time?"

"Sure; It'll just need to be a time I can slip out without Peter really noticing." Lois grinned.

Unbeknowest to the housewife, at the exact same time across town, her dear husband was partaking in his own little guilty pleasure.

"We are so doing this again." Peter grinned.

"Right on!" Joe agreed.

Peter frowned as if realizing something.

"Where the hell is Quagmire?"

x x

The music came to an end, and the crowd roared with excitement. It always left Meg feeling an excited pulse; a rush. It was the same feeling she'd had a long time ago when she and her family became the famous family singing group; though only certain parts of that time were fond. She tried not remembering too many. Yet the need to let loose and get back to what she knew she could do; and of course with the help and reassurace of a certain someone, pushed away the doubt and gained her a little confidence that, yes she could become that amazing again.

Thus, 'Kitten' was born.

She went to great lengths to make sure she looked like she use to; but with enough changes to make it a new identity. Hopefully, no one would really catch on; hell most people in Quahog were rather ignorant. Sure enough, it worked like a charm.

Then, sometime after, she'd roped Glenn into it.

She'd done a number with him; and by the end of it, he'd become 'In-Q-Bis'... who was still new to most everyone, still mysterious.

Meg pulled close to him as he leaned down to her ear.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this."

"You won't care much when you have all those girls throwing themselves at you."

He mulled it over. She did have a valid point.

The crowd called for an encore, and Meg looked over to the DJ, holding up her hand and indicating a four. He began playing a new song from a CD she'd given the man earlier.

"Come on, let's give them a show." Meg smiled slyly.

Glenn returned her smirk, suddenly dropped her low to the floor as the music started.

He pulled her up as the lyrics began, and the two began to sweep across the dance floor to the music; a very sexy little number to the very erotic dance moves the two pulled off. It wasn't always with each other, either. During parts of the song, they broke apart and began dancing with other various people. Yet, they always came back to one another during the chorus.

_'It goes on and on and on and on, when me and you party together. I wish this night would last forever, 'cause I was feelin' down now I'm feelin' better.'_

A quick spin, a circle, close; then apart.

_'I wanna scream and shout and let it all out, and scream and shout and let it out.'_

An almost kiss, before breaking away and each dancing with another.

_'We sayin' Oh we oh we oh we oh; We sayin' Oh we oh we oh we oh...'_

The song ended with them back together, and the crowd once again roared with excitement. Meg pulled Glenn with her over towards the bar; the mass of people breaking away to let them pass by easily.

Taking a seat, she ordered up a couple of drinks for them as they rested. The crowd dispperced a little; most people going back to dancing, though there were still people lingering around the two of them. The bartender handed her two drinks, one which she passed to Glenn.

They had never asked her I.D. and she never bothered to correct them.

Glenn took a drink from his glass. Leaning over and down, he whispered into Meg's ear.

"So...see anyone you like?"

Taking a sip of her own drink, Meg shooker her head.

"Haven't really looked yet. Why, have you?"

Glenn pointed to four different girls; all of whom where in a group together and looking their way.

"That was fast." Meg pursed her lips.

"I've played this game a long time."

"Decades, I'm sure." Meg grinned.

Glenn pulled back a little and though his eyes were covered by the band she had him wear, she knew the look he was giving her. Slipping off her stool, she moved onto his lap; bringing her arms up around his neck. Glenn brought his arms up to rest on her back, just so she wouldn't fall off him if she leaned too far back. He's expression still slightly miffed.

Meg leaned foward, giving him a chaste kiss before biting his bottom lip. When he didn't respond back, she growled lightly, and rocked her hips against his. A hand moved up her back and tangled into her hair and he pushed her into him; crushing her lips against his, forcing his tongue against hers.

Meg moaned softly. Electric sparks tingled her body all over. Just as suddenly as Glenn had kissed her, did he pull her out of the liplock;yanking her head back and exposing her throat. He shifted and ran his tongue from her collar bone, up her neck and ended just under her chin.

The hand in her hair fell away, and Meg leaned back up.

"There's an empty booth over in the corner. I'll be over there for a while." Glenn nodded over towards the direction of the girls; all of whom had been eyeing the two with a mix of wonton want and jealousy.

Meg moved off him and back to her seat.

"So you're leaving me alone?"

Before Glenn could reply, someone else beat him to it.

"If he's leaving, I can keep you company."

Meg turned towards the sound of the voice. Before her, leaning against the bar, stood a rather handsome guy by most practial standards. He was fairly tall, somewhat built but not too heavily so and had a young looking face; though Meg was fairly certain this guy was somewhere in his late twenties, possibly early thirties.

"You most certainly may." Meg smiled to the newcomer.

Pivioting towards Glenn from her seat, she gave him a look that reminded him of a cat having caught a canary.

With a grin of his own he moved off towards the girls. Within minutes the group of five made their way towards the back booth.

Meg watched the five for a moment before turning her attention towards the man next to her. Leaning onto the bar; making sure her breast pushed agaisnt it and the arm she rested her chin on, Meg smiled seductivly. Taking the cherry from her drink, Meg toyed with it, biting it off them stem.

"So tell me... would your mother approve of me?"

x x x x

It wasn't so much the sound of her phone that awoke Meg from sleep but more the vibration. Blinking blurry eyes, Meg shifted and grabbed her phone from between her thighs. Sitting up and checking her phone, she noticed she had two missed text messages. Opening the one she just recieved, she squinted to read it as she couldn't see where her glasses had gotten to.

-Do u need me to get u?-

Meg looked up around the room she was in. The guy from the bar was dead to the world next to her in the bed she sat snoring away loudly. To her right, she noticed a window and got up to peek outside it. To her surprise she was already on Spooner street. Moving back over to the bed, Meg began to redress herself and found her glasses on the nightstand. She typed back a reply.

-No, Im actually just down the block-

A minute later, he responded.

-Scale?-

-7, u?-

-7, 6, 5, 5-

-Ouch-

-Eh all early twenties; girls still pretty vanilla-

Meg, fully dressed, moved away from the bed and made her way out of the house she was in as quiet as she could. The night, or rather morning, was quiet and it wasn't too chilly out. Meg began to quickly make her way home.

-Im tired but still kind of awake-

-U can always come here-

Meg thought about it. As late as it was, she might be able to sneak in her house without getting caught. However if she did get caught, she didn't know what excuse she could come up with. Instead, if she just came home a little later, she could always say she was sleeping over at Beth, or Esther's house.

Pulling away from her thoughts, she found she was already infront of Glenn's house. Shrugging, she walked up to his door.

-Knock knock-

A moment later, it opened. He gave her a smirk as she walked in.

"Only a seven, huh?"

"It was good... just... there were things he could have done better."

Glenn closed the door and moved into the kitchen. Meg yawned and stretched, already going upstairs. For a moment she thought she might stumble upon the girls in Glenn's bedroom as she reach it, yet the small flop in her belly disappeared when she found it empty.

Pulling off most her clothes, Meg let herself fall ungracefully onto the matress. She didn't move at first, just happy to be in a bed that felt this damn good. She heard Glenn padding into the room.

"Seriously, where did you get this bed... it's so damn comfy it should be illegal."

She said into the matress, causing her voice to be slightly muted.

"Special order as are most of my things." He sat two mugs down on the nightstand.

Pulling off his robe, Glenn eased onto the bed. Meg shifted and pulled herself up next to him. He handed her a mug which she accepted readily. Sipping it carefully, Meg made a surprised hum.

"Tea?"

"Yeah. It's an herbal tea to help you sleep."

Meg rested her head against his chest.

"You spoil me too much, you know?"

He shrugged.

"Someone has to."

With her free hand, Meg absently drew circles with her fingers on his chest; toying with his chest hair.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I've got an early fight to Dallas. I'll be gone before you wake up most likely...so just lock the door behind you when you leave. After that, I'll be done, but I'm bringing home a co-worker. Her name's Candice. We've fooled around before, and after tonight, I'm going to need a nine..."

Meg laughed.

Glenn shifted and took the mug from her hand, putting back on the nightstand. He turned back to her and pulled her close while sinking against his pillow.

"Need sleep; kind of exsaughted."

"'K."

Meg snuggled up closer and closed her eyes. She was pretty tired herself.

Thus the two let sleep claim them for the rest of the night.

x x x x

"Not that I'm one to pry or anything, but pretty much everyone wants to know... is something going on with you?"

"Why the hell does everyone keep asking me that? Seriously, I've been asked that question I don't know how many times now."

"Well, when someone you've worked with and come to know for a good number of years starts acting differently towards a situation that has come about time and time again... people begin to wonder."

"I fail to see what you're getting at. I haven't done anything differently lately."

"You know that new girl, Chloe?"

"...Vaguely. I think I saw her yesturday for like a second. She's the blonde with the awesome rack and nose ring, right?"

"Yeah."

"Heh heh... I'll have to find the time to say 'Hello'."

"That. That right there. She started three weeks ago. Three weeks. And only now you're planning on advancing."

"Yeah, so? I haven't had a lot of time lately."

"That's bullshit and you know it. I mean, hell, it's been a few months since you asked me to do anything."

"Yeah, well..."

"Hey, I'm not mad. Just sorry your last was so bad."

"Wait, how?"

"I figured it out a while ago. Trust me, I'm flattered."

The car came to a stop as it was parked in the driveway.

"Hey Quagmire!" Peter called from his own driveway.

The large man shifted from his spot and began swinging the water hose he held in his hand. Chris, who was standing next to him, tried to block the water from hitting him; laughing whenever it did. It was clear that both the men were attempting to wash the family car.

"Joe told me to tell you he's having a Barbaque on Friday, and wants to know if you could bring some beers."

"Yeah sure, sounds great."

"Hey, is that her?"

"What?"

"Is that her?"

Glenn turned towards Candice, who just shrugged. He turned back towards his friend.

"She's a Co-worker."

"Is she your cute sexy chick?"

Glenn felt himself tense.

"What?! No, I mean-, yes she's hot, but - look, I'll talk about it later."

Glenn heard Candice chuckling behind him. Moving around the car, Glenn started towards his front door.

"Catch you at the clam later?" Peter called out.

"Yeah, later." Glenn turned and replied back.

Just then, Meg came into view from the blindside of the house.

"Mom wants to know when you'll be done with the car. She wants to go pick up a couple of things for dinner." Meg said.

"Chris, go turn off the hose. I'll get rid of this." Peter picked up the soapy bucket of water and walked off towards the kitchen.

Meg stood in place a moment, watching her father depart. As casually as she could make it look, she bent down and 'tie' her shoe; though in reality she was actually looking over at Glenn, who she gave a small smile to.

Then she gave a shout as cold water hit her.

_"Hehehehehehheheh!"_

Meg jerked up; soaked. She turned towards Peter, who'd just thrown the bucket of water on her. She was about to scream at him when Chris suddenly moved from around the garage and hit her with the hose. A very, very, tiny part of her was greatful to have the soap being washed away; but prety much the rest of her was furious.

Furious for them picking on her like always.

Furious for them doing so_ right infront of him_.

Though that lead to just feeling totally embarassed like no other.

Chris finally stopped, and was laughing as hard as Peter was. The boy threw down the hose and the two took off into the house. Meg sat on the grass; the sudden force of water from the hose having knocked her down. She couldn't stop the shaking of her body; only part of which was from the cold.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump, and she looked up to meet the concerned gaze of a rather attractive woman.

"You alright, hun?"

Meg swallowed. Lovely. Not only had she been embarassed by her father yet again, and in front of Glenn...now there was some complete stranger who'd witnessed her humiliation.

"Just a little wet." Meg mumbled.

The woman gave her a smile... and then without warning removed her top.

Meg wasn't the only one with wide eyes towards this act.

Handing the girl her shirt, Candice grinned.

"Use this to dry yourself off. I'll be next door when you want to return it."

She gave the startled girl a wink before getting up and walking back towards Glenn.

"That was nice of you." Glenn said to her as she came up to him.

Candice smiled.

"Well, I just couldn't let a cute little thing like that be left out in the cold all wet."

She turned and watched the girl attempt to towel herself off with the offered shirt.

"Though I'd rather dry her off myself." Candice said, watching the girl with hungry eyes.

Candice turned back towards Glenn who was fixing her with a wide eyed stare.

"What? I thought you knew I was Bi."

Glenn shook his head; still a bit shocked.

"Oh, well... yeah. I'm bisexual...have been for a while. Don't you remember the Christmas party three years ago when Lisa went home with me?"

"She said you were giving her a ride."

Candice rose an eyebrow and gave him a smirk.

Glenn's hand flew to his mouth; all attempts at keeping down the sudden giddyness he felt failing. Candice just laughed at him.

"This is making you way too happy. It's... disturbingly adorable."

"Would you want to?"

"Want to what?"

Glenn nodded at Meg. Candice grinned.

"Oh, well, yeah, I wouldn't mind having some fun with her; good lord willing. Why? What are you planning?"

"Are you up for some company?" Glenn gave her a look that screamed devious.

"Three's company? Hm hmh, if you really think you can pull it off... but she looks so young."

"She's almost nineteen; her birthday was seven months ago." Glenn said casually as he pulled out his phone.

Candice watched him a moment as he typed, then looked up.

A beat later the girl pulled out her phone... and looked over towards them.

Candice turned towards Glenn with a look of surprise.

"Wait, you know her? I mean, as more than your neighbour?"

Glenn just grinned.

"Come on; let's get ourselves more... situated."

"What did you say to her?"

"Told her to be over here in twenty minutes."

x x

Meg slipped inside the blue house some twenty odd minutes later. Her hair was still wet, as was her clothes, but she was a bit drier thanks to the woman letting her use her shirt. She'd been surprised by the offer; not to mention casualness of the woman just taking off her shirt without a second thought.

"Glenn?"

The living room was quiet as was the kitchen. In fact, it was as if no one was home. Yet she knew this to be false.

Swallowing down a mix of awkwardness and unease, Meg made her way upstairs and towards the bedroom. It was still fairly quiet, though she could hear the rustling of bedsheets. Yet the door was open and no tie was on the handle. Morbid curiosity got the better of her and Meg took the last steps from the hallway to the master bedroom.

She froze the second she took the first step in; the image burning into her mind.

Whirling around, Meg was about to bolt until Glenn called out to her.

"Stop."

Meg didn't move. Her heart did, pounding harder and faster than she could remember, but she didn't.

"Go into the bathroom and strip."

Meg stood straight.

"W-w-wh-what?"

"Go into the bathroom and get out of those clothes; you're going to freeze."

For a moment, Meg just stood there, slightly shaking. Then she turned on her heel and bolted into the bathroom; closing the door behind her quickly.

"Glenn... you're scaring her." Candice gave him a frown from the bed.

"Hardly. I just didn't warn her..."

Giving Meg a few more minutes; Glenn called out for her to come back out. It took some coaxing, but eventually the younger girl did finally open the door. Stepping out slowly and one step at a time. While she was never embarassed or nervous at being naked in front of him; at least when she wasn't feeling self conscience, right now she couldn't help but feel like an animal on display at a zoo.

"Come here."

Meg look up at him; stared into his eyes.

She took very mechanical steps to him until he told her to stop.

"Megan, relax. Calm down and breath. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I had in mind."

"Could have at least given me some clue..."

"If I did, would you have walked in?"

Meg opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it... her pout shifting to a small frown.

"No."

"Look, Megan. I want you to look."

Meg tried to calm herself...then slowly pulled her gaze from the floor and onto him and the woman from earlier. It was kind of hard to see him like this; almost like physical pain. He was staring at her while sitting upright; strattled atop and sunk deep into the woman who was laid back against the bed; stretched out and looking as carefree as an egyption queen with her lover.

She felt like she'd violated something sacred.

She felt like her chest would crush under the weight of seeing them like this.

Of seeing him with another woman.

Actually seeing it.

Not just hearing about it. Not just knowing it was happening.

Actually seeing him engaging in it.

And the woman was so pretty; her body very shaply and boobs Meg figured any guy would be happy with.

She felt hidious. She felt fat and ugly.

"Candice, this is Megan. Megan, Candice. I told you about her yesturday."

Meg just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Not sure if she had the voice to do so.

"I just found out that Candice thinks you're rather cute."

Meg's eyes widened and she looked to the woman. She gave Meg a smile and waved the girl over. Meg felt herself move a few steps until she was next to the bed. Candice leaned up and brushed a few strands of Meg's hair behind her ear.

"I might have said a little more than that, but he'd right. You are a little cutie."

Meg felt her face flush; too overwhelmed that such a woman was calling her cute.

"I'm not...really..."

"Oh, don't say that. You totally are."

Candice smiled, then looked to Glenn.

"Now, Glenn told me you guys like to...fool around a bit. That you want to learn new things?"

Meg nodded. It was true.

"Well... seems this might be the right time for your first threesome."

Meg tensed, giving a sharp inhale, and turned to Glenn.

"You what?"

"It's something I've wanted to do with you for a while but either I couldn't find a way to approach you about it, or I didn't have the right third party."

Meg squirmed.

"I'm not into girls." Meg said, trying not to sound offensive.

"No one's asking you to be. In fact, you won't even see me." Candice gave her a smile.

Meg bit her lip, not sure what the woman meant. Glenn then took Meg's hand and pulled her to him.

"Come up here. I want you to sit in front of me; facing me."

Meg's gaze shifted from him to her.

"Wouldn't... won't that hurt? I'm...kind of heavy."

Candice chuckled.

"I'll be alright; just sit here." She patted the lowest part of her abdomen.

Meg swallowed again; shifting onto the bed and feeling so clumsy and inadequet about everything. Not to mention; though she wouldn't see Candice, she was still very much sitting on another woman; and... and they were touching...

She couldn't look down. She would not look down. If she did, she'd just see him burried into someone else and not her.

She suddenly felt a mix of jealousy and anger; and fixed him with a look that showed it.

He saw the flash in her eyes. It was like a light switch. One moment she was shy, nervous and figiting; a second later...

Possesive.

The kind brought forth from insecurity, doubt...

He framed her face with his hands. Yet the moment he did, she grabbed his wrists; her grip strong.

"Don't...don't ever..."

There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her voice dripping with venom.

"Don't you...ever...do this to me again..."

Her nails bit into his skin.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want, and I'll do it, but don't ever..."

Her hands released his suddenly; and darted forward, grabbing his neck. She pulled herself up to him while simultaniously pulling him down to her.

"Promise me."

_"Yes." _He whispered, readily.

"Again."

_"Yes."_

His eyes were unfocused; hazy. His breathing a notch higher than it had been before. He wanted her to comand him; needed her to... but he knew she wouldn't. Not yet. She didn't know about comands; didn't understand the power of them...no; right now she was just angry and didn't know the power she held.

She could have asked him anything.

Fighting the submissive state he was falling into; Glenn closed the distance between them, taking her lips with his own; biting her bottom one.

The sound Meg made as he did broke her dominate hold over him; her hands slowly falling away from his neck. He shifted; moving one hand into her hair; tangling it behind her head. the other hand traced down her body, stopping a the small of her back, and pushed her body against his. Yanking her head back he deepened the kiss; inhaling deeply as he did.

He began moving against Candice once again; not so much forgetting she was there; as no longer really paying her much attention. The woman didn't seem to mind, however.

In fact, Candice had known; had seen it the moment he'd pulled the girl to him. She knew her role in the rest of this little tangle would be the hole for him to plug. She didn't mind, really. In fact; she was more interesting in watching the two of them; and maybe even loosen the girl up a little.

For now though, she just laid back and let Glenn fuck her; toying with her own breasts.

Meg tangled a hand into Glenn's hair, the other dropping from his shoulder. She moved her hand down to his arm, tracing it down. He moved his free hand then, pulling it from behind her and grabbed her hand; lacing his fingers with hers. He dipped her back; just a little. She moved against him; rubbing against his body with her own. Her hand tighten in his before she let it loosen and pulled it from his own; brining it up to rest against his face.

His hand free, he moved it to tease her; which made her jerk and moan into his mouth. Inticed, he moved his hand, and easily slipped his fingers inside her; she was already so wet.

Pulling away from her mouth, and pulling her head back a little more, Glenn attacked her neck; biting her, sucking...

Meg cried out, moaning softly at first.

Not wanting to give up his hold on her, but doing so anyway, he let go of her hair and moved his hand to her breast; palming, gripping, teasing her nipple with flicks and pinches...

Her moans grew louder, more frequent. She clawed at his back and shoulders.

He worked his fingers faster; moved his hand to use his thumb against her clit. He switched to the other side of her neck, continuing to bite, lick and suck at her sweet spots. His free hand still working her chest.

Candice felt the girl was far enough in her state of euphoria that she could toy with her without resistance. Moving her hands, she gently stroked the girls back and sides. Candice felt her tense at first, but then relax at the extra touch. Moving upward with one hand, she toyed and mirrored Glenn's movements on the girls chest. The result caused another moan, one a little louder and somewhat lustier than previous.

Candice let her hand work the girl's chest as her other hand moved down her spine and groped her rear lightly before moving between her thighs. Not wanting to interfear with Glenn working her, but needing to wet her fingers; she waited until he moved his hand in just the right manner.

Meg jerked, bucking against the addition of a new hand; crying out in erotic pleasure.

Candice pulled her hand away and back out from her thighs, satisfied at the wetness. She was a bit surprised; the girl was so wet. She licked the tip of a finger, humming at how sweet the taste was. Candice moved her hand back to Meg, only this time she moved her hand under the girls rear. The woman had to admit, she loved her view. She teased the girl with her finger; rubbing it against the tight muscle. If the girl noticed or not, Candice couldn't tell. Not wanting to let her fingers get too dry, Candice shifted her hand and plunged her middle finger into the girl's anus.

Meg shouted, almost screamed at the new addition of sensation. It was weird, yet welcome; though mostly it seemed to highten every other sensation she was feeling. Her body rocked against Glenn; everything beginning to overwhelm her, and she could only cry out louder. Saliva trickled from the corner of her mouth as she panted; not caring if she drooled; not caring if she screamed...

The sensations against her chest and neck suddenly ceased, and she gave a wonton cry of want; of need...

Then a hand threaded into her hair, yanking her head back and feeling a tongue sliding against hers. She welcomed it; hungered for it; raking her nails against the skin they touched. Her throated cried muted, but still heated by lust and pleasure.

Candice continued her little fingering; very much enjoying what her contribution was doing to the girl. She watched as the girl shook; her body jarring against Glenn and Candice herself. Her cries, now muted sounded full of heat; she must have been so very close.

Meg arched suddenly; her nails biting into flesh, body wracked by spasms, and a long, muted scream followed her through her climax. Slowly the bunched and tense muscles in her body began to unwind and relax; causing the girl to slump; her arms falling to her side.

Candice watched through half lidded eyes as the girl shook from her climax; her body jerking about. Just about this point, Glenn came himself. His hand pulled out and away from the girl; only to slip around and grip against her back; trim nails scratching the skin. The girls arms fell to her sides at about the same time Glenn stopped moving.

Candice eyed them from her spot, a bemused smile on her face. She watched as Glenn pulled away from the girl's lips and rested his forehead against hers. He brought his hands up and framed her face; rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs. The last thing she wanted to do was disturb this touching display, but she was still pinned down.

"Glenn." She said quietly.

His gaze shifted to Candice then, and she saw the unfocused, hazy look gain a touch of light when his sight fell on her; as if just remembering she was there. Candice nodded her head towards the bathroom. Glenn gave a small nod in reply and shifted. Pulling the practically passed out girl up into his arms, he shifted; pulling himself out of Candice and dropping down carefully to her side. Candice got up from the bed and quietly padded into the bathroom.

A few moments later she reemerged dressed and looking groomed. She hummed to herself lightly when she saw them; cuddled close and sharing kising; though not like from before, no... she could see Glenn was being... rather affectionate; gentle. It was a little surprising, not because she didn't think him a man capable of such an act, more that he was the kind of man who just didn't do them.

He'd never been like this with her.

She doubted he'd been like this with anyone...

Well, except maybe his deceased wife. Hmm, he got over her pretty quickly...

Walking by them, Candice only stopped once at the door; her hand on the frame. She smiled slyly as she turned towards her co-worker.

"I think I have my answer."

Glenn's eyes shifted to look at her; though she could see they really weren't so much looking at her... more noticing her presence.

Almost as if saying _'Hurry up and get out.'_ It made her laugh a little. Though the short, deep throated growl caught her off guard for a moment. Candice waved her hand in dismissal.

"I'm going, I'm going...and I'm not saying anything to anyone. See you later."

Candice turned and disappeared from the door jam; making her way outside and heading towards home. Though she was the one to get the main physical play out of the entanglement, it was the girl that got all the mental and emotional play. This just made Candice laugh even more.

"You're totally in love with her and you can't even see it. I thought age brought wisdom?" She shook her head.

Love was such a funny thing.

x x

Her world was blinking in and out of existance; she was so tired. It was hard to keep her eyes open, so she settled for keeping them closed. Yet even with as tired as she was it didn't stop her from scratching her nails lightly against his back, or moving when he gently prodded her to do so.

"You have no idea how hot it was to have you like that."

"Mmmh."

"You even let Candice fool with you."

"Mmmh."

"I want you to do this again with me."

"Mmmh."

"You're not really paying attention are you?"

"Mm."

"Heh heh heh..."

Glenn pulled Meg into his arms, to which she, on reflex, snuggled into his chest; her arms already around him traced his shoulder blades a few times. He kissed the bridge of her nose; her forehead and came to rest at the top of her head; her hair a faint scent of lemongrass and honeysuckle. His arms were wrapped around her; one hand resting on the small of her back while the other played with the ends of her hair.

Though he was fairly exaughsted himself and even welcomed the idea of a nap right now, his thoughts were surprisingly insightful.

This girl in his arms...was this sweet, shy and amazing young woman...yet nobody saw it. All they saw was a lonely, fragile and desperate little girl seeking out attention. At one time, yes, even he saw her that way. Yet now? Now he couldn't look at her without seeing this untapped potential; this growth she could be capable of if it wasn't kept locked up in chains. Though little by little, he had noticed she seemed to be growing more confident; growing stronger.

She had said she needed someone to believe in her. So, he became that person for her.

Yet, when he thought about...really thought about it...by do so for her...she had become to believe in him as well.

And realizing this, Glenn fell into a peaceful sleep, fueled by the feeling of this revalation that someone truly, actually, gave a damn about him on a much more intimate scale than just friendship.

It was the best feeling in the world.

~ X ~

* * *

A/N: Aaah, I got all the feels in this; so fluffy im gonna die. XD Anywho; next chappy: some major emotional smack-down is about to happen; and not in a good way. While you won't see the actual crazy shit that happens, I'll be writing about the after effects. Some of you may not like what I'm going to do with a character, but I'm not doing it as a pairing war thing; as in_ 'Oh he sucks just because I want x with y' - _I'm doing it based off something from the show.

The main smack down will be in my comic - Maybe God Quit Granting (Wishes). Eventually I shall get it posted over at Deviantart (same name as here). But I wanted to focus on the backlash of the smack down; which can't really fit into the comic. After that, it looks like I'll be needing another palette cleanzer chappy. XD So yeah, some forewarning.


	8. DomSub IncestRape PhysicalPhycho Abuse

**WARNING**: After doing some work on this chapter, I discovered there's going to be some very controvertial issues; graphic dipictions of certain subjects that make even myself a bit weary about what I am going to cover; but I feel I must do so and advance. I feel it's very important for the story as a whole, because while it may all be just theoretical; you could say I'm going to present a valid and unsettling reason for things that have been established in the show.

Also, again, on another note; the character playing the "bad guy" role here... I do not hate him. I actually kind of like him; but if you've seen through season ten, then you may understand why I chose to do what I did.

So once again, just giving you a heads up: Very controversial themes graphic in nature, character abuse, pyschological abuse...

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy.

* * *

_The ABC's of Kink_

_Domination (Because you) Submission (like me) Incest/Rape (see a shattered image) Psychological/Physical abuse (in the mirror)_

* * *

The water trickled from the tap and slowly pooled into the sink.

"That's such a waste of water."

"The sink's plugged."

"So? That just means you're going to waste it later rather than now."

"I don't have the tap running very heavily, I just need a fresh stream to clean the razor."

A pause, then a curious hum.

"What are you thinking?"

"What?"

"You know what... you do that when you're thinking something."

"I was just wondering what you'd look like if you didn't shave."

"What, you mean like with a full beard?"

"Yeah."

"Eh, been there, done that... It was the in thing once, but I'm not so partial to it anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I was young it made me look older."

"So now that you're old, it could make you look younger."

A giggled hum in response to a curt grunt.

He looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"For it to really work, I'd probably have to grow out my hair again, and I'm not so sure I could get it back how it was."

"You use to have long hair?"

There was a surprised but awed look in her eyes.

"Yeah, when I was discharged from the Navy, I just let it grow out. After years of having to keep it crew cut, I wanted something different."

Meg shifted from her spot on the bathroom doorjamb, walking over to Glenn's side.

"Well, maybe you should try and see what it'd look like... who knows, it might work for you again."

He pulled the razor away, rinsing it off before going back to continue.

"I think it'd just be more a hassle, really. I didn't have to worry about being so professional back then."

Meg rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure there are plenty of pilots with facial hair."

"Still, keeping it trim and neat would be time consuming."

"Well, unless you try and see, you'll never know."

He gave her reflection a look before pulling the razor back down again. Turning to her, he gave her a stare; to which she only replied with biting her lip and grinning lightly.

"I'll _think_ about it."

"Yay!" Meg squeaked, leaning up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before bouncing out of the bathroom.

Glenn frowned.

"I said I'd _think_ about it; that doesn't mean I'm doing it!" He called out to her retreating form.

Turning back to the mirror and rinsing the razor again, he pulled it back up to his face.

"I'm not doing it..." He said to his reflection quietly.

He continued his routine, as usual, however as he went to rinse his razor another time, he paused. Bringing up his free hand he rubbed at his chin a moment, tilting his head. It had been a few years since the last time he'd had a beard; though that wasn't by choice as he and the guys had been stranded on that island. No, thinking back to when he'd had one that was worth messing with... took him back just over thirty years. Now that he thought about it a little more, he did recall getting a lot of compliments from a lot of woman. Furthermore, how many chicks was he unintentionally loosing out on by not having a beard? Some women would only go for guy if they-

Glenn paused, staring at himself in the mirror a moment, before grunting.

"God Damnit."

He rubbed his temples with his freehand.

How the hell did she get into his head so easily?

The padding of feet on tile caught his attention and he looked up to see Meg once again in the bathroom.

"Here, I went ahead and made your cup. Figured it could save you some time."

He took the offered coffee mug, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks, though you shouldn't have really. I'm kind of picky with how I like my coffee."

"I know." Meg gave him a tiny smile.

He rose an eyebrow at her as he took a sip; his eyes widening slightly after a moment. He looked down at the cup, then back up to her.

"How did you-?"

"It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally got it down. It didn't don on me that you don't normally use sweet creamers. You've been getting those for me. So, after that detail hit me, I realized you added something in, and ta-da, One cup of coffee; splash of real milk, three spoons sugar and one teaspoon nutmeg cinnamon mix."

"You figured it out by taste?"

"Remember that time Chris made me tell you he was a failure?"

"Yeah, what was up with that?"

"We did this role reversal switch with Mom and Dad for a week; or at least it was suppose to be a week. I only got to do it for like, three days... but anyway, I switched with Mom and Chris switched with Dad...so they went to school while I stayed home and cleaned and cooked, and Chris worked at the Brewery. Even though I only did it for a couple days, I learned a lot about cooking... I mean, I had a lot of spare time between the cleaning and dinner, so I toyed around with ideas. After they called it quits, I just decided to keep learning more about cooking."

Meg shifted, and looked at her own reflection.

"I have to admit, it was really nice to not have to deal with school... and just do what I did. I was perfectly fine with it. I really was."

"Yet you can't taste salt."

Meg looked back up at him.

"Did I tell you that?" She honestly couldn't remember.

"No, that's something I figured out just by watching you." He grinned and turned off the sink faucet.

After cleaning the razor off and draining the sink, Glenn moved over to his medicine cabinet. For a moment he went about pulling out various prescription bottles and setting them aside. Two arms snaked around his waist and it pulled him out of his thoughts. He smiled lightly at first, but his expression shifted to concern when he felt the girl's arms tighten round him.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you always in such pain?"

Glenn was confused a moment, not sure what she was referring to, until he looked down at the bottles in front of him. It occurred to him then that this was the first time she'd seen him during his morning routine. As such, and for the first time he could remember, Glenn suddenly felt a little self-conscience in front of Meg.

"Ah, well... no, not at long as I take these, anyway. I have a general discomfort I've just learned to live with, but for the most part, I'm alright. Wouldn't want to go too long without taking some of the more serious prescriptions."

He shifted around when she broke her hold on him and tapped her forehead.

"You need to get ready for school. You're going to miss the bus if you don't hurry up."

Meg frowned and grumbled.

"It's Friday. In a couple of hours, you'll have the weekend to waste."

"I just... hate dealing with school. Lately, everything is just getting harder and worse. You have no idea what it's like...hell can you even remember being in high school?"

Glenn gave her a look.

"Actually, yes... I'm old, not senile. Quit rubbing it in."

He leaned forward and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and with his free hand began to tickle her side. Meg couldn't break away and started laughing, begging for him to stop.

"Are you going to stop pointing out my age?"

"Yes! Yes, just.. please have mercy!"

"Alright."

He stopped tickling her and freed her from his hold.

"Go get ready. You're already going to be in enough trouble as it is."

"I've gotten out of tighter spots than this."

"So have I... Heh, heh, Alright."

"Uhh...Lord." Meg walked out of the bathroom.

Glenn turned back towards his Medicine cabinet, looking over the items he needed for the day. Grabbing up a bottle he had yet to pull down, he noted it was empty. Sighing a little, he put the bottle in his pocket. He'd have to get it refilled after work. For now, he went about taking what he already had and finished getting ready for work himself.

x x

Meg, having convinced her mother she'd fallen asleep at a friends house while studying for an upcoming test, had managed to make her bus and have a somewhat decent morning. No one had really bothered her today, aside from a couple of silly one liners or some lesser pranks. She'd received either an 'A' or 'B' on all the homework and assignments she'd turned in the day prior, as well as a couple of quickly graded classwork assignments for the day. All in all, today was rather nice.

And now lunch arrived; the one time she could relax with her friends.

Setting her tray down next to Ruth, she smiled to everyone before something caught her eyes.

"Meg, you okay?" Beth, who she only really got to see at lunch anymore, asked her in concern.

"Yeah... actually I've had a really good day so far." Meg smiled, but then bit her lip.

"But I think... I'm going to push my luck. Will you guys excuse me for a minute?"

They nodded, wondering what Meg was up to. They watched as their friend got up and slowly; shyly, made her way over to a table that two jocks sat at. The girls all looked at one another, wondering why on earth Meg would willingly go over there; she'd told them all what had happened between her and Kent.

Meg stopped a few feet away from the table, looking at the back of the boy she'd once tried so hard to push into a relationship with. A boy, who'd been very nice and was willingly being a friend; who'd said himself he liked hanging out with her... and she'd pretty much ruined their friendship. The other boy at the table noticed her as he looked up. Meg suddenly felt like she was interrupting something important and turned away.

The boy, who was holding Kent's hand, rubbed his thumb over the other boy's knuckles. Kent looked up from his lunch at his publicly known boyfriend to see him nod at something behind him. Turning, Kent saw Meg standing just behind him; her back facing him. Though he was still very upset with her, and more than a bit put off by the lengths she was willing to go... he was curious as to why she was there.

"Meg?"

Meg whipped around, the surprise that Kent even called out to her was evident in her eyes.

"Kent... I...ah... I didn't..."

Meg fumbled, and bit her lip. Calming herself, giving herself a moment to breath, she could already feel a sting behind her eyes.

Yet, she had to do this. Needed to do this. Even if he didn't listen, even if he didn't care...

"Kent... I just wanted you to know... that I am so very, truly sorry for all I did. I... I was just so happy that a guy wanted to spend time with me...actually enjoyed my company. If you haven't noticed, it's not something that happens often... if ever. I had such a huge crush on you; no... obsession.. that I let it blind me to seeing I had a really nice friend. I don't have a lot of friends and I lost one in you because of my stupidity. I just want you to know, I am so sorry I didn't respect you and did what I did. I don't care if you never speak to me again; I deserve that... and I'm not going to hold it against you. I'm just... really sorry it took me so long to get this out and... and I'm happy to see you happy."

Meg went quiet, and bowed low. She mostly did it due to the fact she didn't want to cry in front of the boy; because she knew he would just lash into her anyways. The other part was due to show Kent's boyfriend her respect, as he was Japanese; though then again, his family might not practice such cultural aspects of thier origin, so she was once again digging herself further into a hole she couldn't escape from.

Well that was just -

"Thank you."

Meg froze, not sure if she just heard the words echoing in her ears.

Slowly she looked up, her eyes shimmering slightly, but her face full of disbelief.

"What?" She said so softly, it didn't feel like she'd said anything.

"Thank you. I'm still a bit hurt over what you did... but...it does actually mean a lot that you came over and said all that stuff. I've noticed lately you've been kind of... different is the best word I can think of, but I can tell you really mean what you say."

Kent turned to his boyfriend, who gave him a smile and let his hand go for a moment. Kent then turned back to Meg and got up, moving in front of her.

"I forgive you, and would like to be your friend again... but I'd still like a little time. I know it's been some months, but... you do have to admit what you did was pretty excessive."

"I know." Meg stood up, and looked down.

"I... I unfortunately have a small history of becoming obsessed with people. I think it's because of my home life..."

"I sorta figured as much, which is why I'm willing to give you another chance." He gave her a small smile, but pointed at her.

"Don't make me regret it, alright?"

"I won't, I promise." Meg nodded.

Kent then did something she never thought would happen; never in a million years did she think anyone would do such a thing.

He hugged her.

He was hugging her... at school... during lunch.

So shocked, but yet so happy... Meg hesitantly hugged him back, trying so hard to not cry.

"Well, uh, I better go... I haven't had lunch and... I'm a little hungry."

"Sure. Oh and really quick, before you go... Meg, this is Fujito. Fujito, this is Meg."

Fujito smiled and nodded.

"Your respect, while not necessary, was appreciated."

Meg felt as if her day was just getting better and better.

After another moment of talking with the two boys, Meg made her way back to her table.

"What was that all about?" Esther eyed the girl.

"I made up with Kent. I finally told him that I was sorry and... and he said 'Thank you.'"

"Wow.."

"Damn girl, you're having all the luck today."

"I know right? It's great! I haven't had anyone really harass me; got all awesome grades back today, made up with Kent, and it's Friday on top of that."

"Well, you still have until school's out; but if things go that good for you, then, hell... I want some of that luck." Beth stabbed at her green beans.

"You'll have to ask Meg to borrow her little boy toy." Esther chuckled.

"What?" Meg frowned.

"Well, obviously he's your good luck charm; so why not share?"

"Yeah, where is he; I want to see this guy." Patty looked around.

"He's not here; he doesn't go to school."

"So then he's a grad? Like at college?"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"No, he's at work; he had an early flight to-"

Meg stopped mid sentence, remembering that she hadn't really told them much about Glenn; only just a few details.

"Wait... he has a job?" Ruth asked.

"And on a plane?" Beth followed.

"Ah, I bet he's one of those people who gets you drink and pillows. Mostly I see women doing those jobs, but there are guys that do it too." Patty smirked.

Meg looked to the side.

"Well, is that it?" Ruth eyed her.

"Actually..." Meg blushed, giving the girls a toothy smile.

"He's... the ... Captain." She said through her teeth.

The girls stared, until Esther broke the silence.

"He flies the plane?! Are you for real?"

"Meg, you told us he was older, but... how much older we talking here?"

"Yeah, you made it sound like he was.. like twenty or something."

"Well, he... he acts like it... I mean, you seriously wouldn't think he's all that old."

The girls just stared.

"Uhm... remember when I went out, breifly, with Mayor Adam West?"

"Vaguely.."

"He's that old?"

"No... he's... couple years younger."

"He's probably short and bald."

"Or uses words nobody else does anymore."

The girls laughed; but Meg frowned, hurt a bit by their reaction... then something hit her that she'd totally forgotten.

"WAIT!"

They all looked up in surprise.

"The sleep over we all had at my old neighbor Mr. Brown's house; do you guys remember that?!"

The girls all looked to one another and nodded. It had been quiet a while back but they did recall the time.

"Yeah, he was your Dad's black friend, right?"

"We talked about the silliest shit."

"Hehehe, boobs..." Esther snerked.

"Oh my god, remember that weird guy in the speedo? What was up with that?"

"I didn't get it either, it was like-"

All the girls paused, then slowly looked to Meg... who at this point was as pink as her hat.

"Ehehehe... so yeah... him."

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

"Nice."

Ruth, Beth and Patty looked over to Esther.

"What? He was pretty hot, if I remember correctly."

"You're so weird." Ruth rose an eyebrow.

"Said the one who can't taste anything anymore."

"Not cool."

"Sorry."

"Guys, guys... let's just chill.. but.. yeah, that's who it is. So now you know. Let's just finish lunch alright?"

The rest of their lunch was filled with other random conversation, though the girls did rib her a bit now that they knew the identity of Meg's 'special' guy friend. While annoying, she knew it was all in good fun, so she wasn't too mad really.

As far as the rest of her day went, it had turned out rather well. Meg couldn't believe what luck she was having. It was like things were finally going right for once.

Which, in all honesty, should have been her first clue...

x x x

"Let's see...let's see... Hmm."

Dr. Elmer Hartman looked over the prescription; checking the serial number while looking in the storage unit.

"Well, I hate to say this, Glenn, but it looks like I'm out of this particular prescription. I can order it for you but the soonest I'll get it would be about three days."

Glenn frowned.

"Is that going to be alright? I mean, nothing will happen if I'm off them for a few days, right?"

"Well, I don't think so... nothing's happened to you before, right?"

"Actually, I've never missed a dose. Usually I refill it a couple days before I'm out. I guess it just...slipped my mind."

"I don't really see a problem..." Dr. Hartman looked over the chart he held.

"Says here its for PTSD? What is that, some kind of sexual disease?"

Glenn gave the man a look. Why was this guy still a doctor? Sighing, but not feeling like really correcting the man, he shrugged.

"Well, I don't think it'll effect you... it's not like antibiotics, so... I'll give you a call when they come in. Until then, I'd just go about your normal day."

"Alright."

Glenn stood from his seat and left the hospital; a feeling of unease coming over him. He was a little worried about what might happen, yet at the same time couldn't let it interfere with his daily life. Getting into his car, he checked the time. It was about four thirty, so he still had some time to run by the store and pick up some beers for Joe's cookout. Remembering that little detail did make him feel a little bit better.

With his mind settled, Glenn started up his car and made his way towards the store.

How bad could three days really be anyway?

x x x x

Hollow.

Empty.

Nothing.

Everything was both a fast pace blur and crystal clear picture.

_Time had stopped._

_Silence._

_People were staring in abject shock._

_Stinging pain._

_He'd hit her._

Her cheek stung, even now.

_He'd slapped her._

He said things...horrible things...in front of everyone there.

Horrible, terrible, sick...true things...

_Her blood had iced over; her body trembling_.

This person...this normally quiet and reserved person...

_Had slapped her across the cheek and proceeded to verbally strip her character down in front of everyone at Joe Swanson's cookout._

His words had been like razors; cutting away at her body and leaving her bleeding...

_"You're mentally sick in the head!"_

His words rang in her head... over and over...

_"You strangle animals because you're too chickenshit to do it to yourself, yet you always threaten suicide!"_

_They wouldn't stop... they stabbed her like a knife..._

_"You bitch and cry about being alone, yet you whore yourself out on T.V, to a fucking convict...to ANYone willing to pay you ANY attention!"_

_It physically hurt... he might as well have been beating her._

_"That's enough-"_

_"No! I want everyone here to know what kind of sick bitch this girl is."_

_Why? Why was he doing this?_

_"You are a worthless piece of trash."_

_She felt the tears begin to fall._

_"You bitch about how terrible your life is, yet you do nothing to change it!"_

_Her body shook uncontrollably._

___"You tried to rape a member of your own family!"_

_It was true. Everything was true. She felt her legs give out; falling to her knees on the grass beneath her._

___"Face it, Meg; do yourself the favor of becoming a whore now because the only way you'll ever fine love is hopping into the bed of any man willing to fuck you."_

_And at that, Meg felt as if something inside her shattered. The world around her was fading away. First sound... then sight... and finally, finally, blissful, blissful darkness welcomed her in its embrace._

___x x_

Even now it seemed so surreal.

Yet it had not been a dream; had not been something one could brush under the carpet and chalk it up to drunken antics.

No, it had been personal. It had been intentional. It had been meant to hurt.

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh, followed by gasps; the only sounds to be made for those few moments._

_It caused a flash of memories to flood his mind._

Then words...harsh words...ugly words...horribly ugly...yet sadly true words...

_Words that were tearing her apart..._

_And no one was stopping it from happening._

_Peter stood glued to the spot, looking shocked. __Why hadn't he jumped already? He should have stopped this already._

_Joe tried, at least...but failed._

_Lois...Lois was just as guilty; watching from afar with Bonnie._

_What the fuck?_

_"You are a worthless piece of trash."_

_He saw the tears falling, though her face was blank; empty._

_"You bitch about how terrible your life is, yet you do nothing to change it!"_

_Her body was shaking uncontrollably and he felt his was too._

___"You tried to rape a member of your own family!"_

_It was like being hit with a tidal force; a jarring wave raking both his mind and body; he suddenly felt so very sick as he watched her fall to her knees._

___"Face it, Meg; do yourself the favor of becoming a whore now because the only way you'll ever fine love is hopping into the bed of any man willing to fuck you."_

___Something inside him shattered. He seethed in anger; a boiling rage he hadn't felt since the night he'd killed Jeff Feekalman. ____Suddenly, without warning, he shot forward; not caring what he was about to do, not caring who saw him, not caring about anything other than seeing this bastard bleed._

___"KEVIN!"_

___The boy turned away from Meg, teeth grit in a snarl. The moment he had, a fist connected to his face, knocking him backwards. Yet just before he fell, Glenn reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar with both hands._

___"What the fuck's you problem, man?" Kevin grunted._

___"My problem?! Oh, I'll tell you what 'my problem' is. I have a problem with little fucks like you who think they can talk shit about anyone they want and I have a problem with people who physically abuse women."_

___"Please, that bitch deserved-" Kevin wasn't able to finish his sentence as a knee to the gut cut him off._

___Glenn shoved the boy back; slamming him into the wooden fence that lined the Swanson's yard. He brought up his arm, pushing it against the others throat._

___"Give me one good reason not to crush your throat in."_

___"Because regardless of what he did, he's still my son." Joe said from behind the two._

___Glenn didn't move for a moment; as if gauging the reason's validity. Turning to look behind him, he saw Meg's eerily still body laying on the grass. It only angered him further that neither Peter nor Lois had moved to check on her. Only Joe had broken free of the spell everyone was seemingly under._

___Turning back towards the boy, he leaned in close; his eyes dark._

___"If you ever touch her again... I will break both your legs and arms."_

___Kevin grunted, trying to shift out of the position he was stuck._

___"This some kind of code of honor whores share with one another? Why the fuck do you care, anyway?"_

___"I don't need a reason, but if you want one; she's my best friend's daughter."_

___"Quagmire." Joe said warningly, trying to break up the fight._

___Glenn pulled away, letting Kevin drop from the fence. The boy hit the ground on his ass, not having been ready for the sudden release. Glenn then turned and walked over towards the girl passed out on the grass. Gently he lifted her into his arms, and moved over towards Peter._

___"Peter."_

___"Y-Yeah... Lois, let's ah.. let's call it a night, shall we?"_

___Lois nodded and moved over towards her husband and friend. Brian and Stewie followed behind._

___The group walked in silence back to the house for a time, until Peter finally spoke up._

___"Quagmire... what... back there-"_

___"Just let it go, Peter."_

___Without word, Glenn moved towards the stairs and started up them, seeing Lois follow with Stewie in her arms as he reached the top. He opened Meg's door with a free hand, yet before he could go in, Lois stopped him with a hand on his arm._

___"Glenn...why did you-"_

___"After what happened with Brenda... I wasn't going to let that happen again."_

___He pulled Meg closer to him on instinct._

___"I would have killed him."_

___Lois frowned a little, pulling her hand away and shifting Stewie in her arms._

___"Thank you."_

___"Just let me know how she is when she wakes up. Kevin said a lot of shit. I just want to know if she's okay."_

___"We will. I need to go put Stewie to bed."_

___Lois turned and walked off, leaving Glenn alone in the hallway. Carefully he entered her room and set her down on her bed. He watched her for a while until he got up and left just as quietly as he'd walked in._

That had been less than an hour ago and still everything played in his mind like it was merely seconds. Glenn sat on his bed, rubbing at the headache he'd felt coming forth since Kevin's rant. Everything had been fine, the day was good. The cookout had been fun at first. Meg had even told him she'd had a really good day at school before everything had gone down.

It had all been so jarring. He'd gotten so angry. It was a wonder Peter and Lois didn't read more into his reaction... he'd never done anything like it before.

Hell, he use to prank on her with Peter back then...still did on occasion; though less actively and only to keep their secret and keep up appearances; they'd both made the agreement on that.

He turned out the light... it was starting to bother his eyes. The headache was getting a bit worse too. He'd taken some painkillers for it...but they really didn't seem to be working. Shifting to lie down on his bed; he tried to concentrate on something else...yet his mind kept wandering back to before... kept replaying the images. Soon enough, it wasn't just the events he'd just witnessed hours before, but flashes of Brenda and Jeff...the beatings, the screaming.. her crying...

"Aaah.." His hands threaded into his hair.

More images raced across his mind. The words Kevin had said began to echo, blurring with images of Meg, then his sister... then his brother. Everything was a blur to him, and it began to sound like rushing water in his ears. His head was pounding and it felt like his brain wanted to split in two. There was some kind of whining noise... a flash of light...a sudden memory broke forth from the blur.

_'You love me, don't you sweat-heart?'_

Glenn clenched his teeth together. His nails raked down his scalp. His eyes were closed tight, yet his felt tears prick at the corners.

What... what was...

Another flash, another memory clawed its way from the dark recesses of his mind.

_'I love you, Glenn. You know that, right?'_

"Nnnaa..."

It wouldn't stop...the pain wouldn't stop.

_'It's all your fault.'_

Moving his hands away from his head; Glenn shifted and tired reaching for his phone on the nightstand. Yet he couldn't focus, and missed the phone. He lost his balance and fell to the floor, shouting as he did. His head had hit the floor; causing the pain to flare. As it did; it was like a damn had been busted, and a surge of memories rushed forth; all in flashes, all choppy, all trying to be seen.

_'Come here. Come sit with me.'_

His breathing hitched.

_'You're very special, so much like your Father.'_

He brought up his hands to his throat.

_'Mommy loves you...so very much.'_

He began to choke himself.

_'Do you love me, baby? Do you love Mommy?'_

It was the only way to stop the pain...

_'Want to show Mommy how much you love her?'_

It was the only way to stop the images...

_'That's a good boy.'_

It was the only way...

_'I hate you.'_

And finally, finally, blissful, peaceful darkness came to him at last, to which he embraced welcomingly.

x x x x

The door opened slowly, quietly, as if opening it too fast would scare away what was beyond the other side. Even more quietly, Lois slipped inside the room, leaving the door ajar. Her worried gaze fell upon the still figure of the girl, her little girl, lying motionless on the small bed. She felt a tightening in her chest as she moved slowly towards the girl, wondering if she was even awake.

"Meg...you awake sweetie?" Lois spoke softly, quietly.

At first, there was no response. It stretched on far too long for Lois' liking and the woman moved to put a hand on Meg's shoulder.

It happened so fast, Lois barely had time to react to the sensation of being thrown, literally thrown, across the short distance of the room. Had it not been for her Tae Jitsu training, she'd have hit the wall much harder than she did.

Shocked beyond belief, Lois stared at the girl now starring right at her.

Meg sat on her bed, back flush against the wall. Her arms her still at her sides, and her legs were drawn in close her body. Yet her eyes...

Lois felt a small pit in her stomach.

Hollow.

Empty.

Yet so very wide...watching...waiting...

"Meg?"

She didn't move. She didn't speak.

"Meg, honey, what's wrong?"

Still nothing.

"Meg, please, say something."

She remained silent.

Lois carefully got up and backed out of the room and downstairs.

"Peter?"

"Lois, I have eaten the last fudgecicle and would like for you to fetch me more." Peter walked out of the kitchen with a bare Popsicle stick in his hand.

"Peter...it's Meg."

Peter, for one of the few occasions of doing so, suddenly became concerned and a little serious.

"Is she up?"

"Yes, but... Peter, I think something's wrong with her. I tried to talk to her, but she won't say anything and before that... well, I thought she was asleep so I tried to wake her up. I barely touched her shoulder and she threw me across her room."

"What?!"

"When I left her she was... she was just sitting on her bed, staring at me. It was like... it was like she was dead inside." Lois felt tears prick the corner of her eyes.

There were times, perhaps not enough, that when things happened that were so pulled away from the normal; what constituted for normal; it caused a sense of panic and distress in Lois. These rare times put everything into perspective.

"What should we do?" Peter frowned, having no idea how to handle such a situation.

"Maybe we should call a Doctor?"

"If we need a doctor, why not just take her to the hospital?"

"Peter, I barely touched her and she tossed me like a pillow. What do you think she'd do if you grabbed her forcefully?"

"Then who do we call?"

"Dr. Hartman? He is our family doctor; he'd be willing to make a house call for Meg."

"Well, it's worth a shot." Peter turned back towards the kitchen.

Lois stopped her husband just then. He turned back towards her.

"Peter, let me call him."

"Why? You think I can't use the phone? Really, Lois?"

"No, it's..." Lois paused.

For a moment, she looked like she was trying to decide upon something. Sighing, she looked back up to Peter.

"Can you go over and let Glenn know that she's awake?"

"Ah, sure, but why?"

"He asked me last night for us to let him know when she woke up and if she was okay or not. You're his friend, so I'd like you to tell him."

"Yeah, alright." Peter turned around and headed for the front door while Lois went into the kitchen to call Dr. Hartman.

x x

_She'd been drinking again. All day. Everyday since..._

_He hated it when she drank. She was different when she drank..._

_She got angry...she yelled...she cried...but the worst of it...the absolute worst of it..._

_Was when she was calm._

_When she called for him._

_And he couldn't refuse. He couldn't say no. He couldn't..._

_No.._

_He stood there...waiting...one small hand gripping the door frame, the other a tiny fist._

_"Hey there, sweetie..."_

_He would stand there and wait...stand there and listen to her words..._

_"You know what your Daddy told me today?"_

_He especially hated it when she talked about Daddy..._

_"He said it would be another week before he's home. So he's not going to be home like he promised."_

_It wasn't his fault...he knew that. Yet she acted like it was._

_"He said he misses you, and your brother and sister. Said he missed me too."_

_She laughed and it made him mad._

_"He loves you so much."_

_He knew that._

_"You know I love you too, don't you sweetie?"_

_He knew that too._

_"But your Daddy doesn't love Mommy anymore... not in that special way he use to."_

_He swallowed. She always said that and he didn't know why, but it made him uneasy._

_"You look so much like your father when he was young..."_

_He bit his lip._

_"Come up here with Mommy." She patted the bed she lay across._

_He let go of the door frame._

A faint knocking sound.

_He stepped towards the bed. The unease in the pit of his stomach growing slightly._

A louder knocking, followed by a voice.

_She pulled him up with her._

"Hey Quagmire! Wake up!"

The image faded into white light and ice cold water.

"TO NIE MÓJ SŁABOŚĆ JEST!" Glenn shouted as he shot forward.

He took in an unsteady breath, his hands shaking from both the cold water and... and something else. Looking around the room for a moment, he was in a bit of a daze. Everything was kind of blurry. He brought up his hands; rubbing his eyes and forehead.

"Whoa! Take it easy Quagmire! What the hell are you doin' on the floor?"

Glenn pulled his hands away from his face; noticing he was indeed on the floor.

"I.. I don't really know...what...the hell, did you throw water on me?"

"Well, you didn't wake up when I was calling you."

Glenn groaned and pushed himself up off the floor. His legs buckled slightly, but he caught himself before he fell.

"Well, I'm awake now... what do you want?" Glenn pinched the bridge of his nose; a light pounding of a headache was causing some slight pain.

"Lois had me come over here to tell you that Meg woke up."

Glenn stilled himself, and looked over at Peter.

"How is she?" He asked, not caring if the concern in his voice was more than he meant it to be.

"Uh, well... Lois said she tried to talk to Meg, but she wouldn't say anything. Get this; Lois also said that she touched Meg on the shoulder and the girl tossed her like a rag doll across her room."

Glenn frowned, his eyes wide.

"Lois is calling Dr. Hartman right now to see if there's anything we can do."

Glenn nodded and felt himself drop onto his bed.

"Anyway, I'm going back to the house to see what Lois found out." Peter turned and started heading out of the room.

"Can I..."

Peter stopped and looked back at his friend.

"Can I see her?"

"I guess so."

Glenn got up and followed his friend next door.

x x

"Hmm..." Dr. Elmer Hartman hummed to himself.

He was standing a few feet away from Meg, though he was using a small light pen to test her reflexes. So far she had responded to both the hearing tests and now the visual stimuli, as noted by the way she watched the movements he made with the small light.

"Well, we know she can hear, and she can see... though her focus is only on things directly near her. We know she can feel; as you told me yourself. Hasn't said anything though... that could be the suppressed element."

"Any ideas, Doctor?" Lois said, looking increasingly concerned.

"Did Meg recently undergo anything very drastic or dramatic? Like a change or maybe some kind of trauma?"

Lois felt her mouth hang open a little.

"Actually... last night, our neighbor's son sort of... publicly slandered her pretty harshly. She fainted right at the end of it."

"That sounds pretty traumatizing. In that case, this could be what's referred to as Acute stress reaction... which might lead to Acute stress disorder."

"Oh God..."

"Ah, the best thing really is just to wait it out and see. Just let her be, keep an eye on her, but don't try to interfere with her too much. She'll be a bit out of sorts for a little while... though this should blow over anywhere from a couple of hours to seventy two hours. However, if after about three days she's still like this then it could be the disorder side of it."

At this point, Peter walked into the room.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Peter asked.

"I called the Hospital and they said he wasn't in yet and gave me his cell number. Turns out he was just down the street." Lois said to her husband as he moved next to her.

"So...like, is she okay or are we talking looney bin material?"

"Peter!"

"Actually, I was just telling your wife that this could all blow over in a matter of hours, to a day or two. If it is Acute stress reaction. She'll be like this for a bit, and don't be surprised if she doesn't talk. Usually people experience the loss of one of their major sensory functions; but speech loss is also common."

Glenn walked into the room and stopped just shy of the door. He felt his stomach drop at the picture before him; of her, sitting there on her bed looking withdrawn and... so dull and lifeless... starring at Dr. Hartman before her, though not really looking at him.

He'd heard the man telling both Lois and Peter what his thoughts were about her current state of mind, and it worried him. The girl already had so many troubles in her life, she didn't need any more.

"Will she remember anything?"

The moment he spoke, Meg's gaze shifted to him; her gaze locked with his.

"It's hard to tell at this point. Some people do, some don't. It can be a selective amnesia kind of thing." Dr. Hartman said, watching Meg's reaction.

He then noticed something new. Leaning in just a little, he could see the girl was trying to mouth words; yet in a subtle manner as if whispering.

"Glenn, can you move over to Peter's left side?"

Slightly confused but not one to argue, Glenn did as told.

Meg followed him with her eyes.

"Interesting. Until you walked in, she was only responding to anything within three feet of her person."

"Is that a good thing? Does that mean she's getting better?" Lois asked.

"It's a step in the right direction. She's starting to perceive others outside her 'world' so to speak."

"Well, why him? Why not Lois, or me? I mean, we're her parents." Peter thumbed at Glenn.

"It's possible you two could be too close to the root of the trigger, so she's only going to first notice others that aren't."

Glenn thought otherwise, though kept it to himself.

Elmer then turned back towards the girl, and took another look at her. It appeared like her pupils were slightly dilated and she was sweating a little.

"Hmm... maybe if..." He started to move closer to her.

"Are you sure-" Lois began.

"I want to see if-" Reaching out, Elmer attempted to take Meg's pulse.

It was just a quick as before, only this time, the person Meg was attempting to fling from her space was much bigger. Moving out of the way, and to try and assist the doctor, who Meg was now trying to tear into, Peter and Glenn both moved around the two. Peter managed to grab Elmer's hand and arm while Glenn pried Meg's hands away from the other.

Pushing away from the girl, both Peter and Elmer staggered back, yet remained standing.

Meg twisted in Glenn's grip; trying to break free. Using her leg, she pulled it back and kicked against her wall, sending them both to the floor. Glenn hit the floor back first, unintentionally dragging Meg on top of himself. In doing so; he'd lost his grip on her wrists and her hands found his throat. Fear started to wash over him as his vision grew fuzzy. Yet it ebbed when he felt her thumbs push into him.

They were on the side of his neck.

Just like he'd shown her.

This attack wasn't meant to be lethal.

Out of the corner of his field of vision, he saw Peter and Hartman regaining their balance, and moving to pull Meg away.

"_No!_"

They stopped, shocked.

Moving his hands away from her arms; when he'd tried prying her off, he instead moved them up.

He framed her face with his hands; and used his thumbs to remove her glasses.

Meg froze.

Her grip was still strong; but her movements had stilled. Her eyes were still wide; vacant... yet even more so.

"Quagmire?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Just...just wait a moment." He said, his voice a little horse.

Everyone stilled; waiting as Glenn had asked. For a couples of moments, nothing appeared to be happening. Then just as quickly as Meg had first advanced on Elmer, the girl let go of the figure she sat atop and leaped back; not halting until her back smacked flush to the wall once again. Again, she withdrew her legs up to her chest and brought her arms around them.

Glenn shifted, leaning up a little but not getting completely up. He remained where he was.

"Quagmire, you alright?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Yeah... yeah, more shocked than hurt."

"Doctor, please tell me my little girl will get through this." Lois pulled her hands together; looking worriedly at Hartman.

"I would suggest constant supervision, but be cautious about it. She's only lashing out if you get within her personal space. Otherwise, she's just withdrawn in her own world. Perhaps you and your husband could take shifts. I only say this as a precaution, because you do have a very young son, and I'd hate for him to wander in here not aware of the danger."

Lois clung to Peter then, who also seemed to mirror her look of worry.

"Anyway, that's all I can really contribute at this point. Just notify me of any changes, no matter how insignificant they may be. I'll have my cellphone on me at all times, so don't hesitate to call. Now, if you'll excuses me, I have another house call to make. Just got a page about a kid eating what he thought was a chocolate bar."

"Yes, of course, Dr. Hartman. Here, I'll walk you out." Lois pulled away from Peter and walked out of the room with the Doctor at her side.

Peter turned back to look at his daughter, and sighed a bit. He had no idea what to do about any of this, so he'd do his best at doing what the doctor has told him to do. Sure, it would probably be boring as all hell but...

"If you want, I can help."

"What?" Peter turned towards his friend, who was now standing again.

"I can help you keep an eye on Meg. You heard Dr. Hartman; you guys need to keep her under watch. Just the two of you can't do that."

"Yeah, I know it'll be tough, but, why would you want help? Not that I don't appreciate it, but, I mean it's going to be borin' as hell. She's just sitting there, doin' nothin'. I mean, if I knew I was going to have to put up with her being a vegetable she could have a least lost a limb or somthin'." Peter waved his arms towards the girl.

Glenn gave his friend a hard stare.

"You do want my help or not?" He said, more harshly than he meant to.

"Whoa, what crawled up your butt?"

Glenn huffed a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but, damnit Peter. Your daughter was verbally raped in front of everyone at that Barbeque and you're bitching because it messed with her head."

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"On top of that, you didn't even do anything about it. I mean... what was going on in your head when that asshole was ripping her apart?"

"I...I can't explain it. It was like, I was there, and wasn't. Like, it wasn't really Meg, but this other girl and I was just watching it all. It just... shocked the hell out of me."

Glenn moved back towards Peter, taking note that Meg was watching his movements as he did so.

"Look. I want to help because you're my friend. I'm also doing it, because quite frankly, I don't think Meg deserves being shit on like she constantly is."

"Maybe so, but you're just as guilty as me for all the things I might have pulled on her."

"Guilty, yes. As much as you? Hardly."

"Remember that time I lit her hat on fire? That was hilarious; but my point is, you sprayed her with your beer."

Glenn felt his face flush slightly at this, and fumbled his words slightly.

"H-hey, in my defense, it was the only way to put out that fire. There wasn't anything else to do it with and no one else was going to give up their beer."

It was true. He remembered that time. Peter had gotten his licenses revoked and thus Meg had become his personal driver. During one of their rides, Peter had used a lighter to light Meg's hat on fire. The others had made some jokes and while, yes, it had been funny, drunk logic told him the fire really should be put out or the girl would get hurt. Thus, he'd shaken up his unopened beer and popped it over her, dousing the flame. In the end it had keyed the girl up so much, she'd punched the shit out a guy who'd rear ended the car when she'd slammed on the breaks.

Which, in hindsight, that random guy could have very well been him, actually.

"Well, what about all the times you've called her fat or ugly?"

"I have never once called her fat or ugly."

"Oh my god, you so have."

"No I haven't."

"What about...no, wait, how about that time...ah..."

Peter blinked. He could not, for the life of him, remember at any one point in which Quagmire had done what he was accusing the man of doing. After a long moment, Peter motioned to the girl with his hands.

"But she's Meg."

"The fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Peter sighed frustratedly.

"Nevermind. Let's just go get Lois and find out where to go from here."

Glenn nodded and followed Peter out of the room, though he glanced back at Meg before closing the door behind him.

Just as he thought, she'd been watching him.

x x x

The Griffin house was quieter than usual as the hours carried into the night and early morning. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing; just not a usual occurrence. The clock on the kitchen stove made known to all who happen to see it that it was currently two eleven in the morning, yet this didn't really bother the only one currently awake in the house.

Well, only one coherently awake.

No; there was coffee to be had, and plenty of it.

Glenn grunted as he popped his back for the third time. He'd never really cared for sleeping on the living room sofa, but it was the only option he had. Well, only legit option. He chuckled to himself at the thought of trying to crawl into Meg's bed to sleep, only to most likely be roughly kicked out of it; maybe worse. Though then his grin shifted into one of slight annoyance. Peter and Lois had been more than welcoming of his volunteering to help keep watch over Meg. At first it was hesitant on Lois' part, but it suddenly became no big deal and they had thrusted the task on him during the 'graveyard' shift.

Basically, they could sleep worry free like they normally did without fear of their daughter doing harm to others or coming to harm either by her own hand... or himself.

He snorted.

Peter had pretty much flat out said he didn't have to be all protective because of how Meg was reacting to people getting close to her. So if he tried anything, he was pretty much on his own with whatever would happen to his person should Meg become violent.

While on one hand it was rather brilliant in terms of not needing to fear for wrongdoing... it was the flippant way they acted that irked the shit out of him.

Glenn rubbed his forehead, feeling the headache from earlier; that hadn't really left him but just dulled, trying to become stronger.

There were times he really wondered if the only thing keeping himself and Peter such good friends was the large man's current mood and general interest. More than once Peter had no problem dismissing him out of his life from simple lack of interest.

Then again..maybe he was partially to blame as well. He had kind of gone a little cat crazy with James... and changing his whole life around over Joan hadn't helped either; really not so much that he did, verses how quickly he did it. Maybe if he'd gone slower and eased into it. He didn't even want to think about the damn toupee fiasco; let alone that whole episode with Charmece, which Peter seemed to have a field day with.

Up until that one part... moving on, moving on...

The coffee pot's sputtering pulled Glenn from his thoughts. Sighing softly, he went about making himself a cup. While he did manage to catch a short nap earlier, he still felt tired. Though from lack of sleep, stress or nerves...at this point it was hard to tell.

Taking a quick swig from the cup; pushing past the pain of the burn, he topped off his cup a little more, re-fixing it just a bit. For a moment he just watched the liquid swirl in the cup, lost in thought.

He would never tell Peter or Lois unless he had too; didn't even like admitting it to himself... but he was scared.

Meg was already such a fragile spirit, that only recently started to grow stronger. Yet even with this new spring of flourishing confidence and resolved, all of it could have just been destroyed in a matter of minutes; reducing her back down to her former fragile self; if not lower...and he was scared...

Scared he might lose her.

Scared that he was even feeling this way.

Angry at himself for not having shut Kevin up sooner.

Aching because in her current state he couldn't comfort her; couldn't hold her.

Glenn swallowed; his train of thought broken by the noise coming from a passing car on the road outside. Turning towards the clock, he noticed twenty minutes had gone by without him taking notice. Looking back at his cup, he also noticed during his absent thoughts he'd gone through the motions of making a second cup out of habit.

Grabbing both cups, Glenn moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Meg's room. Her light had been kept on as to not cause alarm when someone entered the room. Carefully, Glenn managed to open the door and slip inside; closing it back with his foot.

"Hey." He said quietly.

There was no verbal response; but her gaze did shift from the dresser to himself.

"I uh... I made some coffee..." He moved over towards her bed and walked over to the little nightstand next to it.

He sat the cup down.

"It's there if you want it. Don't really know if you will or not... "

Glenn moved back to the dresser and sat down on the floor; pushing his back against it. Silence drifted between them, and he didn't like it. Not like this. The comfortable quiet silences they shared were different; brought about by different reasons.

For a while, he just watched her watching him. Every once in a while he'd rub at his eyes and take a sip of coffee.

She just sat there on the bed...starring...

At some point, she had moved her arms away from her legs.

_She just sat there on the bed, arms splayed to the sides, expression empty._

Her legs, once against her chest, now rested against the bed and apart.

_She looked like a lifeless doll on display; arms to her sides and legs apart._

He thought he saw her mouth move, but he wasn't sure. She still had yet to say a word.

_She was too quiet..too still...yet her eyes were looking at him in a way...that made him feel on edge._

He watched her shift just a little; her body seeming to relax as if casting off its guard, and fell to one side like a rag doll.

_She shifted herself on the bed, and slowly came to rest on her side._

Her gaze never left his.

_Her eyes watching him._

_"Come here."_

_He bit his lip._

_He didn't want to, but..._

_"Come here." She called again._

_He swallowed and felt himself move._

_She helped him up onto the bed once he was next to her._

_Taking his hand she pulled him into her; his back against her chest and body. She held him._

_His heart was beating against his ribs. His body was shaking slightly. His mind raced, as much as he tried to quiet it; to dull it..._

_She began to stroke his hair; running a hand through it. Soon she shifted to his shoulder and arm. Eventually she moved under his arm and gently rubbed his chest and stomach. All the while she would attempt to whisper in his ear words to calm him down, or tell him how much she loved him; how very special he was..._

_He never spoke; never said a word._

_Her hand would then slip under his shirt. She'd continue with the gentle strokes up and down his chest._

_Her other hand, usually holding a nearly empty glass bottle, would be drained away then. She'd let it fall to the floor._

_Sometimes it clattered._

_Sometimes it shattered._

_His eyes would begin to sting; he hated feeling weak; didn't want to cry..._

_She'd try to hush him; gently; always gently._

_A kiss on the cheek once. Then his temple. She'd move her other hand to cup his face; bring him close._

_He hated the way she'd taste. At least, at first..._

_It had always made him want to gag; to throw up..._

_He couldn't hold back the tears; no matter how much he willed himself to be strong; to fight back..._

_Because he always broke when her hand left his chest and slipped out from his shirt; only to slip under his shorts._

_His hands clawed the bed; gripping onto whatever fabric they could find. As long as it was something tactile he could focus on._

_Yet it never really worked._

_Because she was an experienced woman who knew how to please a man and he was just a young boy who knew very little about the world that would become his playground._

_Her kisses would soon become rough, and her touches less kindly, and she'd move in a way that pinned him; trapt him._

_Yet her voice was always calm. Always telling him positive things. Always saying how good a boy he was._

_Then she'd stop using her hand in the way she'd start; move against him; on him..._

_He'd break further. He could not hold back the cries; could not hold back the tears..._

_Could not hate her for doing this..._

_Could only hate himself for giving in..._

_Hated hearing her voice; her moans, her words of praise..._

_Had to believe it wasn't his fault this happened._

_"Mat...ka.."_

It was getting harder to breath.

_It wasn't his fault._

_"Mamo...przest__ań!"_

His throat was hurting.

_It wasn't his fault._

_"Przestań, proszę!"_

He had to fight to speak.

_It wasn't his fault._

_"To nie moj słabość jest...To nie moj słabość jest..."_

"Co nie twoja słabość jest?"

The words; spoken so clearly, hauntingly, spoken so close, tore the world around him apart.

Glenn's eyes shot open, hazed, blurry and reddened from harsh sleep and tears. Yet the figure mere inches in front of him was clear and haunting, looming over him on the floor, hands at his throat.

His eyes wide; frightened, ashamed, alarmed. His heart was beating painfully against his chest. The memories were fading already, but even still it left its lingering scar.

He was scared. He was so scared and he had no idea why...

Yet... yet some form of logic was telling him the person before him was safe...

"Wszystko."

He couldn't stop the tremors raking his body.

"Wszy...stko..."

He couldn't hold back the sudden emotional onslaught hitting him.

"...zy..stko..."

He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

He couldn't stop the breakdown.

The girl removed her hands from the man, only to be suddenly pulled into a desperate embrace.

"Nie zostawiaj mnie." He whispered, shakenly.

Surprisingly, Meg didn't retaliate. Instead she simply let herself be held. Her eyes still held a far off vacant stare...

"Potrzebuję cię." The words were so quiet; stuttered.

The girl simply sat there, letting this other be in her space. Yet it was okay... this other was different.

Safe.

"Jesteś teraz bezpieczny." She spoke; the words monotone.

"Obiecaj mi?" He asked, worriedly.

"Obiecaj." Again, monotone.

However dull her voice was, to him it didn't matter at the moment. This person promised him he was safe, and he believed her. He didn't know why, but he just did. He could feel the tension draining away from him already and let go of a shaky sigh of relief. He still didn't let her go, though he did ease up his hold on her. He let himself relax against her; taking comfort in the gentle rise and fall on her chest; the sound of her heartbeat.

It was enough to sooth him back into a dreamless sleep.

All the while, the girl never moved away.

x x x

The morning was bright and sunny, bringing with it a day that promised clear skies and warm weather. It was like the world was trying to let her know things would be alright.

Lois slipped out of bed and moved over to the closet; already slipping on her clothes over her nightgown. While normally she'd just throw on her robe for the early morning, she wouldn't have felt so comfortable doing so with the current company in the house.

Granted, the other man had seen her in her nightgown... and well, had seen her in less, actually, but it wasn't all by decision on her part. Those times had been due to unforeseen or extenuating circumstance.

So no, Lois did not wish to flaunt herself before Glenn. While the man could be a generally good friend to Peter and the family, and most of the time a decent person, she did not care for a larger part of how the man lived his life; nor the fact that the man was a raging man-whore.

The word 'slut' had crossed her mind more than once when it came to him in conversation; despite that he was a man and the term was usually directed at women. Still, it was a rather appropriate term in her opinion.

Lois' thoughts were quieted as she heard Peter waking up behind her. She turned towards him as he got up.

"What time is it; is it already noon?"

"No, it's a little after nine. I'd just feel a little more comfortable wearing my clothes considering the circumstances."

"Because you'd feel weird having Quagmire oogle your revealing body in your own house?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Lois, you don't think I don't know that practically everyone in this town looks at you like a piece of beef?"

"I think everyone is a bit of an exaggeration, but..."

"But nothing. Everyone I know thinks you're the hottest milf in this town and it only furthers my belief that I am the luckiest guy to have you." Peter smiled at the woman, taking both her hands in his.

"Aww, Peter." Lois smiled, touched by this warm affection from the man.

"With that said, I have business to attend to in the bathroom. Make yourself useful and get breakfast started." Peter got up from the bed and walked into the master bath shutting the door behind him.

Lois gave a huffed sigh and rolled her eyes. Some days it was incredible hard to love the man, and understand how she ever did... still did. Yet then... then the man could just surprise her in ways that blew her mind and made everything he'd done wrong seem pointless and pety to be worried over.

He always redeemed himself in some way. She wasn't sure how, but he always did. It was during those moments she could see the real Peter Griffin underneath all the layers. She did have to remember he was partically retarded, which did make up for fifty percent of his shortcomings, but even then, he couldn't use it as an excuse.

Still, she knew without a doubt the man loved her without question, without second thought. For all she put up with him, he put up with all her shit just as much, and even more so. She wasn't perfect, no... and she had a lot of flaws she didn't care to think upon and tried to hide them away. Yet nothing could shake his love for her, and Lois knew he'd never give up on her.

At least, not by conscience choice. There had been once or twice things had been rough; changed up... but it was never for long, and they always came back together.

Moving out of the bedroom, Lois let her thoughts drift a moment about how the two of them had come together and how their lives had evolved together. They'd gotten together when she was eighteen and stayed together since. Most girls that age didn't find the man they'd eventually marry until much later; as well as have such a steady relationship. They usually dated around and only really got serious during their early to mid twenties. Lois herself was a bit more ahead of the curve; she'd dated around at a much younger age, and finally found something in Peter she didn't have with other men.

Granted there was once or twice in which Lois feel from grace and her and Peter's relationship had either halted breifly, or just hit a large snag. Yet in the end, it always came back around to bring them back together.

It was, and she felt a little corney for thinking it, like destiny.

Even if a lot of the passion and magic had faded a bit from their lives leaving them with only their familiar yet warmly loving routine, Lois didn't think they could ever truly be apart from each other.

Lois stopped at the top of the stairs, her gaze shifting to her daughter door.

She felt her chest give a pang of sorrow then.

Meg, for as much as she was different, was very much like a younger version of herself; yet only in spirit. The girl had actually had a handful of boyfriends; breifly perhaps but she wasn't stupid or blind; she knew her little girl had been intimate with a number of them. She wasn't innocent by any means. Yet Lois hadn't been so desprate in seeking love; she'd fallen into it - literally - by happenstance. Meg, she knew, was actively trying to seek it out.

She was eightteen years old; legally an adult, yet still so much a child in certain regards. A woman in others.

Lois frowned sympathetically.

She loved her daughter; figured Meg would eventually find a nice job, maybe even a decent apartment when she tried for college. She even thought Meg could maybe even one day find a nice guy...

But she had very little hope Meg would find love like she had. Meg didn't love herself enough to try... she just gave in too quickly; gave up to fast when life was hard, and worse of all, wore her heart on her sleeve.

Everything Kevin Swanson had said had been true...though in such a harshly violent manner.

And Lois was afraid that Meg could very well fall into a world she wouldn't want to get out of. A world in which she believed she was loved just because a man was willing to sleep with her.

Lois moved away from the stairs and to Meg's door. She felt the sudden need to see the girl; check on her and make sure she was okay. Also, now that she thought more on it, she could also go ahead and relieved Glenn from keeping watch over her.

Openning the door quiet, slowly, Lois peeked her head in.

"Sweetie, you aw-" Lois paused mid sentence.

She gaspped light at the scene before her.

Meg was indeed awake; and she doubted if the girl had slept at all. Yet she was not on her bed. Instead she was sitting, knelt down on her legs, on the floor near her window. While this wasn't so much alarming, it was the rest of the picture that had caused her pause.

Glenn lay before her; still and quiet. His head rested on Meg's legs; craddled in her lap. The girl was slowly brushing her hand through the man's hair; as if petting a sleeping cat.

Lois swallowed, and spoke softly again.

"Meg?"

The girl glanced up at her from under her eyelashes. She continued to rake her hand through the dark locks yet her other hand; which had been resting softly on the man's chest, moved just a bit closer at the sound of her voice.

It was like Meg was telling her to _'back-off'_.

After a moment of the quiet stare off, Meg's gaze dropped back down to the other.

Lois looked to Glenn's still form. It seemed much to quiet and still, and for a moment she feared that the man had indeed attempted something stupid.

It looked like there might have been some brusing around his neck; but she couldn't be too sure; it could just be shadows.

What if...what if he was...

Oh God.

"Glenn?" She spoke a little louder.

When no response came, she tried again, this time in her normal voice.

"Glenn, wake up."

Oh how she prayed he was just asleep.

And luckily her prayers were answered, as a gruff humming and a slight shift came from the man on the floor.

Feeling relieved at the fact Meg hadn't in fact broken the man's neck, she called out again.

"Glenn, get up. It's morn- it's nine forty."

He shifted again, bringing a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. For a moment, Lois feared what Meg might do as Glenn started to wake up.

Opening his eyes, Glenn's blurry gaze met Meg's; who was staring down at him. Forgetting exactly where he was for a second, he gave her a warm smile.

"Hey." He said softly.

He began to move his hand up, intent on craddling her cheek, before her hand stilled his; gripping his wrist tightly.

He winced slightly.

"Meg, sweetie, let him go now, okay?" Lois called from the door.

Glenn felt his heart drop into his stomach, just now noticing Lois peeking in from the door. While his position wasn't exactly compremissing, it did speak its own kind of intamacy that he didn't care for Lois seeing. Even this, while innocent looking, could possibly become a leading thread towards the secret relations he and Meg partook of.

Something he did not want to lose.

"I uh... I must have fallen asleep." He said, trying to sound panicy and unsure.

Though really it wasn't too hard to do so, as he really didn't have any clue as to what had transpired earlier. He remembered coming up with coffee...sitting down and watching her... then things got fuzzy and... then nothing.

"I'm just glad you're alright. I came in here and saw... well, you were so still I'd feared...look just, try to move up very slowly."

Glenn agreed and carefully shifted himself up; slowly as he'd been told. Meg didn't fight back and let him do so.

He stood up then, and took a couple of steps forward. Meg remained sitting; looking onward.

"I'm sorry.. I don't really know what happened. I was drinking my coffee waching her and then... everything's blank." Glenn rubbed at his wrist where Meg had grabbed him roughly.

Lois moved into the bedroom.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Dr. Hartman said to be careful around her because we don't know how she'll react. I'm just glad you're okay; it was kinda scary there for a minute."

"Heh, what, think Meg had off'd me?"

"Oh my god, it is!" Lois moved closer towards Glenn.

Not sure what the woman was referring to, Glenn froze a moment as Lois came very close to him. She was looking at him worriedly.

Any other time, Glenn would be over the moon for this extreme closeness with the woman now before him. Yet right now, it was just making him a bit uncomfortable, and he had no idea why. She moved her hands up then and placed one against the side of his face; tilting his head just slightly. The other hand just barly touching his neck.

A ferral scream rang out at that moment and Glenn watched as Meg was suddenly infront of him; having grabbed the older woman and flug her into the vanity dresser.

Lois cried out as her back hit the furniture roughly.

Glenn, shocked, was about to ask if she was okay before the girl whipped around and pushed him against the wall. His back hit the wall hard and dropped to the floor on his rear.

Lois shifted and stood back up, rubbing where her back had hit the vanity. She watched as Meg stepped over Glenn's legs, moving towards the man and dropped onto her knees; one on each side of him; almost straddling him.

Her eyes flashed dangerously at Lois and she gave a low growl.

Lois watched as Meg then brought a hand up and threaded it into Glenn's hair at the base of his neck. She yanked his head back and desended on his mouth.

The whole time, the girl was looking at her. Her eyes, dark and warning; as if saying_ 'This is mine. Touch him and die.'_

It reminded her of the time she'd gone overboard with her Tae Jitsu.

"Meg, hunny...let him go." Lois tried to reason with the girl.

Meg pulled out of the kiss, slowly, yet she didn't move away. Instead she just watched Lois; as if to make sure the other woman didn't try to take what she claimed as hers. Lois moved towards the pair, but kept close to the wall. She was trying to appear non-threatening. Once she got to the door, she opened it quickly.

"Glenn, try not to move; I'm going to get Peter." Lois said quickly and left out the door.

Once the door was closed, Meg's attention was back on Glenn; watching him.

Glenn was somewhat dazed, but also a bit rocked by what Meg had just done. She was still holding him rather forcefully as well, so movement wasn't much an option.

However after a moment, she eased up on her hold. She also seemed to grow less hostile.

Drawing up his knees up slightly pushed the girl forward just a bit; but it was enough.

Not caring about the current situation, Glenn pulled the girl down and returned the kiss, trying to match the ferocity she'd used earlier. She accepted it easily. He brought one hand up to her back, pushing her even closer and the other moved to fondle her breast.

She made a noise resemblent of a moan, but otherwise did nothing to fight him.

He moved his hand from above her shirt to under it, yanking it up along with part of her bra. He pulled out of the kiss and decended upon the expossed flesh. The girl leaned back, head lolled back and chest push out; almost literally bending to his will. She made little noise, but the few times she did they were quiet; monotone.

The want, the hunger to have her was overwhelming him; yet there was a small part of his mind that told him, logically, he had to stop or they'd get caught.

For about a second, he didn't care. He just wanted her; needed her. Even if she wasn't all there at the moment, she was still accepting him. That counted for something, right?

But a few seconds later, he regained his senses and pulled away from the girl. He fixed her shirt back and attempted to get up.

Meg moved off of him, though it seemed like she hadn't wanted to, and moved back over to her bed.

Glenn rested against the wall; his legs a bit shakey. He watched as the girl flopped down onto the bed, and remained laying still in the position she fell.

"If... if only you knew..." Glenn said quietly, somewhat out of breath.

God damnit he was painfully erect at the moment; though thank god his pants hide it pretty well.

The door suddenly burst open and Peter stepped through with Lois right behind.

"Kitchen's closed!" The large man shot out, looking pissed off.

"What?" Glenn looked at his friend in confusion.

Lois growled in slight frustration, but then noticed nothing seemed to be wrong.

"What happen?" She asked.

"After you left, she just got up and went to her bed. I've just...been trying not to move."

"Well, looks like everything okay. Let's get you out of here and get you a beer. Sound good?" Peter suddenly seemed jolly and no longer held ire towards his friend.

Glenn agreed and followed the two out of the bedroom.

"Let me just use the bathroom right quick." Glenn thumbed towards the bathroom as the couple made their way downstairs.

Hopefully this wouldn't take too long...

x x x

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna go take a nap for a bit and I'll be over later tonight if there's still no change."

"You still wanna help us? The girl literally accosted you." Peter said, surprised.

"Hey, if a chick wants to throw themselves at me, heh, who am I to refuse? But, in all seriousness, yes, I still want to help. I think I just need some more sleep."

"Well, okay. We'll see you later. I've gotta go pick up some stuff from the store anyways." Peter replied.

With that, the two men went their seprate ways.

As Glenn entered his house, he went about seeing to Princapaecha and settling down for a nap.

As he removed his shirt, his phone rang. Picking it up, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Glenn, this is Dr. Hartman. Just wanted to let you know I got in those pills."

"Great, I'll swing by a bit later and pick them up."

"No problem; I'll be sure to have your prescription filled by three."

"Sounds good; thanks again."

"Yup. Goodbye."

The line went dead and Glenn hung up the phone, placing it on his nightstand.

Slipping into bed, he let himself relax. He didn't want a repeat of what happen last night...bits and peices were coming to mind and he didn't like what he was seeing.

Memories best left forgotten; things he'd supressed for years... all of this having been triggered by that horrible night...

Glenn sighed, and pushed it all away. Right now, rest was needed. He wanted to be there for Meg; needed to be strong for her...

Thus, he waiting for sleep to claim him. Later he'd go get his pills, later he'd worry about his problems...

Right now... he just wanted to fall away from the world.

Perhaps Meg might even recover over the course of the day, and if so, he might not be needed. While that idea didn't sit too well with him, another thought made it worthwhile.

If Meg did 'wake-up' from her current state... he'd do all he could to make her feel happy again...

Because he really missed seeing her smile.

-x-

A/N: Oi, another long one! Anywho, so I hope I didn't cross any lines with this; but this is just an idea about some things I've see in the show and why they might be. ANYWHO, next chappy will be a Palette cleanser! XD Cause we need some feels right about now. Anywho, hope I didn't anger anyone too much with the whole Kevin thing, but yeah, did kinda piss me off he sudden decided to hate her when he got back. Like, for no reason. Whatever, just gives my pairing more love. YAY!


	9. Kisses (Keepsake)

A/N: So I think after that last heavy helping chapter, we need some feels. So here's another palette cleansing chappy...well, after all the weird stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy, Seth MacFarlane has that honor.

* * *

The ABC's of Kink

Kisses (Music)

* * *

No change.

She hadn't moved since he'd left earlier that day.

Peter and Lois had worried a little, calling Doctor Hartman about the violent reactions she'd had and then her almost shut down like state. The man had simply told them to just keep a watch on her. Now that she'd actually fallen asleep; as she hadn't slept since the incident, Meg could very well wake up from her stress induced state naturally.

So once again he found himself sitting against her dresser, watching her still form on the bed. The gentle rise and fall of her side was the only indicator she was still alive.

A mug of coffee sat on the nightstand, while he had another one cupped in his hands.

Again, the silence was uncomfortable. It made him feel alone, even though she was right there.

"I remember when Brenda came to Quahog because of the coma I put myself in. I didn't exactly hear her words... rather than feel that she was there. I mean, I guess I heard a few words... I could hear her singing. Heh, she use to sing a lot when we were kids. She was so talented."

A pause.

"Yet she always let others walk all over her. I just think, if she'd had more strength, or if I'd been a better brother... heh, but I had a hard enough time dealing with everyone myself."

Another pause, while he took a sip of coffee. For a moment he remained silent, as if deciding if he really wanted to pour out his soul like this. He had to admit, it did feel good to tell someone, yet he supposed he was cheating by telling someone who was practically dead to the world.

"Did you know I was obese as a child? Back then, they didn't have a lot of the harsh critizisms they do today, but don't think for a moment I wasn't bullied because of it. I heard the word 'Fatass' almost every day... and if not from someone at school, then from my brother Gary. Now add to that list being a kid from another country that's become famous for being 'dumb' or 'slow'. I think I've hear every Pollock joke out there; they don't phase me much anymore."

Another pause and a chuckle.

"I haven't spoken Polish in years... I think I would have freaked you out if you'd been in your right mind."

It was true... the last time he'd spoken any Polish was when he was a child. Yet thanks to the emotional trigger Kevin had unintentionally hit with himself, old memories came flooding back. Some good, some bad... some... best left forgotten. At a young age, he'd been diagnosed with Post Tramatic Stress Disorder. His dad had gotten him the best medical help they could get at the time... and it had worked well enough that he'd been able to get under the Navy's radar when he'd enetered. Yet they eventually found out; though this was after some battles had been fought. So naturally, they didn't think his PTSD was caused by a childhood issue.

"I think... what happened the other day... sent me into a state of mind... kind of like yours."

He swallowed.

"But how did you... you spoke Polish to me... how?"

He was baffled by this. He could remember her speaking to him in Polish, and at the time it never occured to him that she didn't know it... wasn't suppose to know it. So how could she have done such a thing?

"I doubt you'll remember when you wake up."

Another stretch of silence.

Taking note of the lateness of the hour, Glenn shifted from his postition; his back protesting from being flush against a dresser and it's handles. He stood and placed his empty cup next to the luckwarm full one on her nightstand. He then watch her figure a moment. She just lay there, as if nothing was wrong.

Carfully, slowly, as if she'd just disappear if he moved too fast, he moved his hand towards her. He expected her to turn and grab his hand, yet she never did.

His hand touched her shoulder.

No change.

Yet his heart was racing a bit, though now it was calming down.

Moving as quietly as he could, Glenn sat down on the bed, and stretched to lay out along side it and her. He wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her close; pulling her into him.

Still no change.

He drew himself up a bit; craddling her body with his.

"I don't know if you can hear anything I say... or if you can tell I'm even here..."

He leaned his head down, resting his head against hers and whispering into her ear.

"But you need to come back to everyone... and if you don't want to come back to them...then come back to me."

His arms tightened just slightly around her.

"I miss your smile. I know it's only been a little over a day, and I proabably sound ridiculous for saying so... but I don't care. Even if we aren't with each other because of school or work or you've got some guy over and I've got some broad I'm banging... I still get to see you everyday... still get to see your beautiful smile."

Glenn shifted his hand and began to lightly trace her arm with his fingers.

"What Kevin did... it was... I wanted to make that bastard bleed. I...I'm not like that... I don't, I don't get like that, I mean... yeah I lost it with Jeff, but that bastard deserved to die."

Glenn paused a moment, realizing the girl didn't know the fate of the man who was his sister's ex.

"If you knew I killed someone, would you... would you think less of me? Even if he was the worse kind of person? Because...because I did. I killed someone. I ran him into a tree with your father's car. He almost killed me; was digging my grave before he knew I'd gotten up."

Glenn swallowed, licking his lips that had suddenly gone dry.

"I got so angry...just like that day. I think I could have... I would have tried to. I mean, I beat the shit of of that Davis asshole, but...just..."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"I know what he said to you hurt... it was wrong and it was ugly... but everything he said; almost all of it was true. Most all of it was stuff everyone in the family or close to your family already knew. All he did was air it to the entire neighbourhood. Granted, he was wrong to do that; drunk or not there's no excuse."

A small pause.

"I'm only saying this because... it hurt you so much, that you ended up like this. This isn't you Megan... you're so much stronger than you know. You've been put down constantly so many times, you've forgotten about your inner strengths. You believe your this hidious girl, when you're not. Are you a fashion model? No. Are you ever going to win beauty pagents? No. But you don't have to. Those women are all parts and plastic; shaped and molded into being toys. You're so much more than that. You don't think I haven't noticed the weight you've lost? You have a natural beauty you inherited from your mother... not the same kind as Lois, but one of your own."

He chuckled.

"And don't get me started on your ideas and thoughts. You've been so overshadowed by the rest of the family's talents, no one care to see yours. Yet, I've seen it in you, and... and it amazes me. You're so insightful... and I'm sure a lot of it has been because of how you've grown up. Yet you haven't given up on you dreams and your hopes... so don't give up on them now. I know there have been times you've wanted to give up... to give in... yet something always stopped you from it, and I'd like to think that in itself has meaning."

Glenn halted his tracing of her arm and moved to shift the girl around in his embarce, so that she was now facing him. He framed her face with his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks.

"If there's any of this that's sunk in, or that you can hear... then hear this; you need to learn to love yourself, Megan. You need to love yourself for who you are... no matter what you've done, what you will do... you can not expect to find love from someone else without first loving who you are. Trust me on this."

The girl made no movements or motions to indicate whether or not she'd heard his words. Frowning slightly, Glenn sighed softly and rested his forehead against hers. He could feel Meg's warm shallow breath on his face; the only true sign that the girl was still alive.

Glenn swallowed, wetting his lips again. He wasn't sure how much time had passed by before he moved, just slightly, and pressed his lips against hers.

They felt soft but dry.

He ran his tongue along her lips, wetting them. Pressing against them again, he slipped his tongue between them, gently prying her mouth open. It was relativly easy as her mouth was already parted.

Shifting his body, he pressed himself against her; slipping a leg between hers and locking them together. He moved a hand away from her face to thread it in her hair and the other glided down her shoulder, arm, waist, hip and came to rest in the small dip between the start of her leg and end of her rear.

There was no doubt in his mind he could take her right here and right now.

The setup was perfect. She was completely open to him; everyone was asleep.

Yet... something was holding him back from doing it. Something was keeping him from taking this perfect opportunity and exploiting the hell out of it. He couldn't bring himself to actually do it, though he wanted to more than anything...

She'd be easier and warmer than the new arrivals at the morgue...

Yet, he was holding back... and he knew why...couldn't believe why...

_He_ felt it would be _wrong_.

It frustrated him to no end and he was already far beyond frustrated, in more ways than one.

He pushed the kiss deeper and yanked her body even closer; thrusting against her, not unlike the time they'd dry humped on the floor of his living room.

This was as far as he'd go. He just needed to feel her against him; needed to have her in some way, shape or form...

He moved her leg up over his hip as he thrusted against her, moving his hand to the small of her back to press her closer as he thrusted again.

It wasn't enough.

Glenn shifted their positions, so that Meg lay flush against her bed and he atop her. His hand left the small of her back to move up behind her shoulders. His other hand untangled from her hair as he pulled away from her mouth and wrapped it around her back as well as he burried his face against her neck. He continued to thrust against her; pushing her into the matress. His grip around her tightened as he all but crushed her against him; wanting her close, needing her close, no space between them.

It still wasn't enough...

_"Megan..."_ He hissed through clentched teeth.

But it was all he could do.

x x x

The world around her didn't feel right. Everything looked the same... the house, the street... yet the colors were off and she felt...cold. Like there was no warmth in this world. Not having much of a choice, nor any where else to go, Meg walked up to her home and opened the door.

It was quiet...empty. No one was in the living room watching the T.V.

"Hello?"

No one anwered her. That seems rather typical, yet... it still felt wrong.

Closing the door behind her, she took a couple of steps forward before a voice behind her caused her to hault.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around to see her father. He was looking at her with a mix of curiosity and contempt.

"Dad? What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you here? We don't want you here."

Meg shrunk back, a wave of hurt washing over here.

"We never really wanted you anyway... you were an accident. Lord knows we tried to get rid of you a number of times; yet it never worked."

"...N-no..."

"What, don't believe me? Ask your mother." Peter waved a hand towards Meg.

Meg turned, hearing a dark chuckling behind her.

"Oh, sweetie... it's true. We tried abortion... tried to abandon you... it just always wound up not working out. So we decided to just keep you. That way, you'd only be a burden on us and not someone else."

Meg swallowed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Besides, you already destoryed any chance I had for a better life. I could have been a model... or I could have been a world class gymnastics competitor... either way I had so many chances for something better...but you ruined it all for me."

Meg backed away as Lois advanced towards her.

"And yet, even when you scarred my body from your birth, even though you cost me a better life, I'll always be more attractive than you. I'm always going to be beautiful. You will never be anything more than what you are."

Meg bumped into something soft, and turned around to find herself face to face with her brother Chris.

"You're fat and ugly! I'm fatter than you, but it doesn't matter, because you're the one nobody likes! AH HA! All that stuff I said about us watching out for each other? I just said that so you'd let your guard down."

Meg felt her body shaking, and turned towards the new voice that spoke to her left.

"Face it Meg, you're just a sad little girl with problems no one cares about. I only pretend to care, because I don't want to look like as much of a douch as everyone else." Brian said icily as he swivled his martini.

"No... it's not.. you're all lying..." Meg looked around at the people surrounding her; her voice shaking.

"Do you know what's really sad? That you think all those guys you dated actually liked you." Lois spoke up.

Meg turned towards her, bitting her lip.

"They didn't give a shit about you, they just knew if they showed you the least bit of kindness, you'd let them fuck you."

Meg felt a stab to her heart.

"That's right. I was a whore in my youth, but no one cares because I'm someone worth wanting. You, on the other hand, are just so desprate, everyone laughs at you."

Meg shook her head, her eyes beginning to sting.

"How many people have you let fuck you, Meg? Hmm? All those boys you claimed to 'love?' All those little 'boyfriends?' Or maybe it doesn't even matter."

Meg's heart was racing, and her breathing was frantic. The world around her was growing blacker, the background fading leaving only her family to stand there and mock her; degrade her. She back away from them only to walk into someone else.

"Whore."

She jerked away, eyes wide as the figure of Jimmy Fallon slinked from the darkness.

"And the whole world knows it."

"No..." Meg backed away, only to suddenly be grabbed by two hands on her arms.

"What's wrong, slut... got tired of waiting for me?"

Meg wrenched herself from the grip of her captor, who revealed himself as Luke.

She didn't get far as her path was suddenly blocked.

"I fucked you out of pity. I mean, come on, why else would I have been with you?" Anthony smiled as he spoke.

"You...you said you..."

"That I liked you? Duh, that's how it works with you Meg."

Meg turned to run but was stopped again.

"Yeah; she'll let you do anything to her if you give her a nice smile and a compliment or two." Jerome's deep baratone voice eccho as he stepped out from the darkness.

Meg was surrounded... she had no where to run... it was getting harder to breath. They all drew closer, harsh whispers and stabbing words.

"No... No... NO!"

She felt the floor beneath her give way, as if she was suddenly falling into water. She sank into the darkness, the water rushing into her lungs. She screamed; but it was silent. Her eyes wide with panic as she struggled to breach the surface. Yet she was sinking faster. She hit the floor; or what could be considered a floor in the darkness surrounding her.

She coughed, gaged, felt as if she was throwing up water.

It was cold, so cold.

She gasped as she noticed she was suddenly without clothes; her body bare. She also noticed all of the scars on her body she'd gotten over the years; as if they were freash and just made. She felt the one on her back from the beam; the one on her belly from the time she was in the correctional facility; the one on her side from when she'd lost her kidney; and many others. Bruises were also forming.

She felt hideous.

Meg drew up her legs, trying to cover herself.

The voices from earlier where still whispering... yet fading.

She cried into her arms, rocking herself back and forth.

She didn't want to hear it... didn't want to acknowledge it... didn't want to face it...

She cried harder, not wanting to believe in what her family told her...

Was she really that worthless? Was she really that much a burden? Was she really a whore?

"Do you want the truth?"

Meg looked up at the new voice. Her eyes, lined red from crying, widened upon seeing Glenn's bare form standing before her.

"...N-not... please, not you too..."

"You're worthless because you feel you are. You're a burden because you believe you are. You're a whore because you say you are."

Meg shifted herself shakily onto her knees.

"I don't-"

"Yes, you do. You don't love yourself... so how do you expect anyone else to?"

Meg shook her head.

"I'm...I'm so messed up. I'm sick."

"Why? Because someone else says so?"

Meg bit her lip, looking up at Glenn.

"What do you want?"

Meg swallowed. She stood up slowly.

"I want someone to care about me."

"Why should they if you don't care about yourself?"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because no one else does."

Meg felt the words stab her heart.

Yet, she moved forward, stopping just a few feet before him.

"You care."

"Do I?" He said; yet his voice was darker this time.

Meg stepped back slightly when another figure of Glenn appeared from behind the original.

"Do you really know I care, or is it all just for show? I mean.. look what you've let me do to you." Quagmire said hautily.

Meg felt her heart racing.

"And yet, you want more." Quagmire advanced on her.

Meg stepped back.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Glenn said from behind them.

"I don't... I just-"

"Don't want to see the ugly side of yourself?" A new voice purred into Meg's ear.

This person's hands slipped over her body from behind her, cupping her breasts. The nails digging into her skin.

Meg turned to see her own face starring back at her darkly.

"Face the truth Meg... you do have a sick little side of yourself... and you do so enjoy being fucked...but you're using love as an excuss."

Meg arched away from the other her, who let her go. Meg stumbled a moment, but was caught by Quagmire.

"If you knew I killed someone, would you think less of me?"

Meg felt his grip on her tighten as he pushed down to the floor. His question caught her off guard.

Would she? Yes, it was wrong to kill people, and yes she'd be devistated to know he'd commited such a crime... but would she really think less of him?

"I don't know."

"Or maybe you do know and you're just afriad of the answer. We use to be stronger than that, you know." The other her said, who was slinking her way over towards the other figure of Glenn.

"What do you want?" Glenn said, having not moved from his spot.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Quagmire hissed into her ear.

She was pinned to the floor underneath him. She coudn't move. Yet...

"Yes." She whispered. A few tears escaped her.

He smirked and shifted atop her.

"There's nothing wrong with having fun, so just enjoy it." She heard the other her purr.

Meg looked over at the other her, who had the other Glenn on his knees. Her hand was weaved in his hair; gripping his head back slightly as she forced her tongue into his mouth.

Just as suddenly, Meg felt Quagmire bite her neck and thrust himself into her.

She screamed.

It hurt.

And though she wanted it; felt an aching deep within her; she wasn't ready...

Yet he didn't stop.

"You can't make up your mind, can you? You want it, and yet you're ashamed to enjoy it." Her other self spoke.

Meg turned to look at her other self; for the moment trying to block out the stinging pain each time Quagmire rammed into her; the scrapping of her back against the ground; the way her entire body shook and moved each time he thrusted.

Her other self, just as bare as she, sat straddling the other form of Glenn. Yet, this girl looked different. She had no scars; at least none Meg could see. Her body was curvy; and while she was a little pump looking... it didn't take away from the overall sex appeal this girl seemed to possess. How could this other her... be her?

As if hearing her thoughts, her other self smirked as she arched her back; looking more pleased and satisfied than Meg could ever remember being.

"Because... I accept what I am. I love what I am. Yet you've cast me aside."

The girl shifted and moved up; sliding off the figure beneath her and moved towards Meg.

"I am everything about you that you're afraid to give in to. You're already so desparate for others to like you, you locked away everything about yourself you consider wrong; indecent; sick..."

Meg winced, a pained moan escaping her as Quagmire continued to drive into her.

"But by doing so, look at what else you've abondoned." Her other self waved a hand down her body.

Meg could see the scars now, but they were faded; almost gone. And yes, the body was pump, but still it was curvy, formed...

Actually, really sexy...

"That's right. I am sexy, because I feel I am... I know I am. So what if others can't see it. They're just missing out on so much fun."

She knelt down.

"And we like fun."

Meg bit her lip; a few tears escaping her eyes.

"You hide behind love, because that's how you can justify your craving. Stop hiding, Megan... just let fun be fun... just let fucking be fucking..."

Meg gave a small pained cry then.

"Learn to love yourself before trying to love others." Glenn spoke from behind her two forms.

Meg shouted when a pain from a hard thrust rocked her body. She arched her back, trying to pull away; but Quagmire's grip on her was strong.

"What's the matter? You wanted this." He leaned over her, rocking harder against her.

"Not... like..." Meg pushed passed the tears.

"Not like this!" She hissed, and rocking her body once with him, pulled a leg up and back; kneeing him in the gut.

Quagmire halted; jarred by the impact and gasped for air.

Using this to her advantage, Meg brought both her legs up and kicked them back outwards, once again against Quagmire's abdomen. The force sent him reeling back on his ass, a few feet away.

Shakily, Meg stood up on wobbly feet and carefully made her way towards the form of the first Glenn, who was once again standing. As she approached him, she stumbled forward, falling against him. She gripped against him.

"Why is it so important for me to love myself?" She asked him.

He looked down at her and answered her calmly.

"Because you can't expect another person to love you for yourself. Another person will love you for their own reason; their own need. Not yours. When there is no one else in the world capable or willing to do so, you will always have you. However, if you don't have yourself... then why exist?"

Meg gulped. She wasn't expecting such a deeply moving reply.

Yet, how was she suppose to love herself with all the wrong and messed up things she's done?

"Heh, you don't get it. Right, wrong... it's all irrelative because there is no wrong or right. Society has only made you think this as absolute." Quagmire said from behind her.

Meg shifted, moving away from the other.

Quagmire smirked and slipped over to his other self, slipping his arms around Glenn's waist, still looking at Meg.

"I've murdered... I've raped... I have sex with women to fill the void in my life because I can't stand the fact I fucked up my one chance for a better life. Yet.. I love myself. I'm the only one that can."

Quagmire pressed himself flush to Glenn. He gripped the others chin in one hand.

"Am I wrong to love myself? No. Have I done bad things? Depends on who you ask. Either way, without confidence to do anything, or love in myself, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Quagmire leaned forward, tilting the other's face towards himself, and brought their lips together. A beat later, Quagmire had parted Glenn's lips and Meg watched as he forced his tongue against his other self's own.

Meg watched wide eyed. She couldn't move; couldn't look away. She was rooted to the spot and... honestly, this was turning her on.

"I know, right? Makes us wet, yeah?" Her other self hissed into her ear.

Meg nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Suddenly, her other self slipped her arms around her from behind.

"So love me again, Meg. Love me, and love yourself. Sure... we have some problems... but we have so much more too."

Meg swallowed again.

"It'll be alright. It'll take some time, and be painful... but with me, you'll be alright."

The other her began to fondle at Meg's breast. Meg mewed at the touch.

"That's right... accept me."

Meg arched her back, letting her other self touch her. It felt so good, like she knew exactly how she liked to be touched; but Meg then supposed it was because she was her, afterall.

"Just let go."

Meg bit her lip, and still scared, still not sure how she was suppose to love herself...

Meg let go.

x x x

Heavy.

Restricting.

Hot.

The world was slowly piecing itself back together around her, yet she felt heavier than she should, and her chest felt tight. She was also a lot warmer than she felt she should be.

And now she felt rocking.

It was like her whole body was moving; swaying.

Tactile feeling started coming back to her skin; her senses starting to paint the image of the world around her.

Sound was the next thing to come back to her; and while it was mostly quiet, there were noises; small noises.

Something was creaking faintly, the sound of her breathing, rustling of clothes, her heavy panting..

No...

Not hers...

And suddenly the rest of the painting was thrown at her like being dropped into a pool.

She was on a bed, and someone was with her; on her, grinding against her.

_"Megan."_

Meg's heart skipped a beat, and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

It was him, and he had her pinned against the bed; grinding against her. His arms were wrapped around her chest; holding her so tightly, so close to his own body she doubted if even air was between them. Luckily her arms were free.

Carefully, she lifted them up and hesitantly wrapped them around him.

_"Glenn."_ She said it so quietly, so softly, she wondered if she'd even said it aloud.

However, the moment she'd touched him; said his name, Glenn had jarred against her; letting go of a strangled shout.

He shifted suddenly, pulling away from her body enough to lean up on his hands. His breathing was ragged and his face was flush, yet it was his eyes that caught her attention.

Wide and red.

Meg frowned. Had... had Glenn been crying? Rarly did this man ever shed a tear; but when he did it was usually something very important or emotional. The last time she could recall seeing him really cry was during his sister's intervention.

"Glenn?"

He didn't respond. He just kept starring at her.

"Glenn, is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"Megan..." She heard his quiet response, and was about to question him further, but he cut her off.

His lips were on hers before she'd had a chance to move. A second later, his tongue invaded her mouth. She melted against his kiss; his taste. She gave a throated moan. It only roused him further, and he shifted them both, hoisting her to sit up with him. His hands framed her face, and he pulled out of the kiss; resting his forehead against hers.

"We didn't know... everyone was worried about you... "

He kissed her again, quicky.

"I... I was scared you wouldn't wake up..."

Again, another chaste kiss.

"Glenn?"

"I'm sorry... I should have shut that bastard up, but I.. I reacted too late..."

He kissed her again.

Meg was trying to make sense of his words; the last memory she could recall was having been at Joe's party... but it was choppy and it was like pieces were missing. She also had flashes of things that seemed real, but she didn't think they could be. Throwing her mother? Then kissing Glenn right infront of her? No; that couldn't be right. Had she dreamed that up?

On top of that, Glenn was acting like she'd suddenly returned to life after being declared dead.

Wait... what time was it? What day was it for that matter? Were they really alone together like this in her room? What about her parents?

Glenn had pulled away from her; going off about something else, she only half heard him; but she didn't get to ask him anything as he kissed her, _again; _preventing her from speaking.

She hummed against his lips; her eyes closing.

Fuck it. She'd wonder later. Her head was kind of hurting and she didn't want to tax herself any further. That and she felt incredlibly tired. Also, there was a man in front of her being... overzelously affection with her, for what reason she wasn't entirely sure, but like hell was she going to prevent him from being so.

Meg brought her arms up; circling them around Glenn's neck and back. She leaned back; pulling them back down to the bed. Meg purred as he continued to lavish her with kisses, giggled lightly whenever he tickled her randomly and moaned softly whenever he caressed her body.

These actions carried on throughout the morning until the need for sleep was too overwhelming and Meg had no choice but to accept it. Though before she'd drifted totally off, Glenn had answered some of her questions; and told her he'd explain everything else later, when she woke up.

x x x x

"Damn, this week has been crazy; least for me. What about you?" A gruff voice complained as he sat down upon a barstool.

"Can't complain, myself. I've been getting more tips than I usually do." A softer, feminine voice replied.

"I'll be happy when today's over. I'm in need of some 'me' time." The man tapped the bar, signaling the barkeeper to get him a beer.

The barkeeper nodded and went about getting the man his drink. The man sighed, and tossed his pilot hat upon the bar.

"So... are you free this weekend?"

"Why?" The woman smirked.

"Well, I've got these concert tickets and I was wondering if you'd-"

"No thanks."

"Ah, come on Candice; don't make me beg, babe."

"You know I don't do concerts, David."

"Well what the fuck else am I suppose to do with these things?" He tossed the two tickets onto the bar.

"Then why have them?"

"I won them in some radio giveaway."

Candice chuckled as she sipped at her drink. The barkeeper came over and sat down a beer infront of David, and looked up at the new patron who took a seat next to David.

"Candice, David."

"Glenn." Candice smiled.

"Quay, you're looking a lot better. Last weekend you looked like shit." David said, taking a swig of his beer.

Glenn rolled his eyes.

"Just glad things are back to...well, normal for what the hell my life is."

Glenn shook his head as the bartender inquired if he wanted his usual; and instead opted for a glass of water. He let his mind wonder over the events of the week as he sat, starring at the bar, deep in thought. His gaze roamed across the bar; from giving Candice a quick look over... noticing she was drinking a Mojito. David took another swig of beer; the motion catching his attention slighty and he watched as he sat the beer back down... next to... Glenn looked closer; some kind of papers... no tickets to some concert-

Glenn's eyes narrowed slightly. Between reflecting on the events and trying to read the small print on the tickets... his brain wasn't clicking at first, but something about them was important.

"Shit!"

David and Candice looked up at Glenn's outburst.

"Where did you get those?" Glenn asked David suddenly.

"I won them off the radio. It wasn't the prize I was going after, but hey, I got something. Though _some people_ don't _like_ music-"

"I never said that, David; I said I don't like concerts."

Glenn reached for the tickets; mostly just to clarrify he was reading them right, but David grabbed them up suddenly.

"So now, they're useless."

"I'll take them."

David eyed Glenn.

"You? Since when do you go to concerts?"

"Hey, I've gone to plenty; besides, I know someone who'd want to go."

"I dunno..."

"David, come on man, do me a solid."

"What's in it for me?"

"Whatever; you want me to buy them off you?"

David looked surprised, as did Candice.

"You... really do want them. Why?" Candice asked.

"Yeah, I'm with Candice; what's so important about..."

David looked at tickets, reading the name of the band.

"Coldplay? The fuck... I've never heard of these people..."

"Can we not play twenty questions here? I know someone who'd like to go, and I remember her telling me those tickets were sold out."

"Oh... s_he_ did, did she?" David suddenly grinned.

Candice smiled knowingly, turning back to her drink.

Glenn grunted.

"Yes... _she_ did. Now would you please quit dicking around and just tell me what you want for them?"

David grinned, tapping the tickets on the counter as he thought. It was a very rare thing when Glenn Quagmire showed this much heat over wanting anything. He also knew he was grating on the other's nerves by this point.

"Two hundred."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, and my two point layover from Cali."

"You rat bas-"

"I guess I'll just toss them out."

"Fine." Glenn hissed, pulling out his wallet.

David's eyes widened when Glenn slammed two one hundreds onto the bar counter.

"Holy shit!"

Glenn jerked forward and snatched up the tickets from David's hand.

"You're so lucky I'm in such a good mood."

"Sha, I know, right? Alright, babe; how about this weekend, on me? I've got the flash." David grinned, waving the two hundred infront of Candice.

"Mmm... I don't know..." The woman said coyly.

Glenn shook his head as he walked away from the bar; leaving the two behind. He was a bit pissed David had gutted into him for so much, but with each step he took, Glenn felt the anger leaving him; being replaced by a different feeling. It was weird, but he swore it was akin to feeling... giddy?

Looking over the tickets in his hand, Glenn couldn't stop the stupid grin he knew was plastering his face.

x x x

Meg watched the air infront of her as she let out a long breath. It looked like she was breathing smoke. It was amusing for all of three seconds until a particularly nasty breeze sprung up and bit her with a few chills. She shivered, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

Sometimes she hated the fact her family lived in a state so north. They were subject to some of the most random weather patterns one could think of. Like today, which had started lovely and sunny, gradually slipped into a chilly and crisp afteroon. By the time Meg had gotten out of class for the day, it had dropped low enough that you could see your breath in the air.

And of course, she didn't have a jacket. Everyone else did, because they'd been told to take one, because you know, either they or their parents watched the news and wheather channel and would obviously inform their child of such a fact.

Case in point, she'd seen Chris for a minute before he'd hopped on a bus. He had been wearing his jacket.

Meg pulled her arms as close to herself as she could.

At first, things had been different. For three days that is. When she'd woken up last week, her parents had been so doting and caring. They'd given her extra attention and care. It had been weird, but she'd felt so good. Yet it began to soften, and by the forth day that week... it was right back to how it use to be.

Just like her fucking Birthday.

So 'worried' about her being used... and then a week later, the house had been undergoing some problems and 'crack'! A damn support beam had fallen on her.

No one helped her... not until she'd passed out and had become malnurioused for a day.

Another biting breeze snapped her from her thoughts; though only for a moment.

Now it was back to the same old standard.

The sudden long honk of a car horn from behind her caused Meg to jump in shock, and she wipped around, throwing the bird.

"FUCK YOU-"

"That's not very polite, young lady." Replied the driver as he pulled up alongside the girl.

"Asshole." Meg mumbled, giving the man a flat stare.

"I've been called worse; now come on, hop in."

"'K." Meg zipped around the classic car and got in; happy to be in an enclosure of warmth.

Turning to the driver and leaning over towards him, Meg gave the other a quick kiss to the check; though she didn't move away.

"Thanks, it's pretty chilly outside."

"That's why I've got the hood up and the heat on; duh." Glenn smirked, turning towards the girl just enough to give her a chaste kiss.

Meg mirrored the smirk of the other but then bit her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"Megan, you're a terrible liar."

Pulling back and settling into her seat, as well as buckelling her seatbelt, Meg shrugged.

"This is the first time I've been in your car with the hood up. You normally have it down practically all the time."

"Yeah, but there are the few occassions which warrent the use of this car being convertable."

Meg sighed.

"I want a convertable. There's this really cute pink Lexus I've been eyeing for, I dunno, like ever at the downtown dealership."

Glenn chuckled.

A comfortable silence settled over them for a few moments before Glenn cleared his throat.

"So..."

Meg turned her gaze towards the other, an eyebrow raised and her lips quirked.

"Let me ask you something..."

"Yeah?"

"What is... the opposite of 'hot'?"

Meg's expression shifted from coyly curious to a bit confussed... thought still curious."

"Uhm... Cold?"

"Popular phrase... 'All work and no...?'"

"..Play?"

"Now put it together."

"ColdPlay?"

"And what is that?"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"It's the name of a band I really like... the one I told you about. Their concert is this weekend." Meg sunk into her seat, her bottom lip raised in a pout.

"And who has tickets to that concert?"

"Everyone but..."

Meg paused as something suddenly appeared in front of her. For a moment her brain didn't register what it was. Taking the two pieces of paper from Glenn's hand, she read them over, and over, and over.

Glenn smirked as he saw the slow realization dawning on her face. At first she was frozen, then her eyes widened and she had a slighty shake-

Uh oh.

Meg screamed.

"AAAAHHH! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

Glenn crindged.

"Fuck, if I didn't have tenidous before... god damn."

"Sorry! Sorry! I just... Oh my god, tickets! In my hands! Oh my... how did... No, I don't care, oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Meg launched herself at the man, regardless of her seatbelt, and tackled him in a half hug. Glenn laughed, trying to keep the car as steady as possible; though having an over estatic teenager glued to himself made it a bit difficult.

"Alright, calm down, calm down... You're welcome."

"This is so awesome, it'll be really cool, I promise; I know you're not really into them, but I promise they'll play something I'm sure you'll find likeable. And we don't have to stay the whole time, we can-"

"Megan, honey, I can't go."

Meg froze a moment, looking up at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, I work that day. I got both tickets for you so you could take one of your friends... you know, Beth or Esther, or Ruth."

"Oh."

Glenn smiled apologetically at her, noticing her expression had gone from elated to almost disfused. However, she put on a smile and continued to thank him. He was happy she was happy...

But Glenn Quagmire was no fool. She'd wanted him to go with her... she hadn't even thought to ask a friend. Now, she was crushed. He could see past her fake smile.

Arriving at his house, he parked the car and the two got out.

"Thank you for the ride home... and again, thank you so much for the tickets. I promise I'll have a great time." Meg said, shuffling her feet.

She looked so adorable.

"You're welcome."

"I... I better get home."

"Yeah; I'll see you later. You go have fun."

"Mm-hm." Meg nodded, and began to walk off.

Glenn watched her a moment as she walked away. He could tell she was lying. Sure, she'd no doubt have fun and enjoy herself... but the way she'd acted in the car...

"God damnit..." He muttered under his breath.

"Meg."

Meg paused, turning slightly towards the other. She rose an eyebrow when he held up his index finger, telling her to wait a moment, as he was making a phone call.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm really sorry, Family emergency things. Right, right... uhm, ask David. I think he said he was off. Okay, thanks Christine, you too, bye."

Glenn pulled his phone away, starring at it for a moment before pocketing the device. Not looking over at the girl, who was watching him with unsure curiosoty, Glenn looked up and let out an audible sigh.

"Well, shit... guess I have Saturday off now. What am I going-"

Glenn didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a pink blur raced at him and tackled him to the ground.

x x x

There had to be literally a thousand screaming women of various ages surrounding them. There were tons of guys, too, but he doubted the majority were here by themselves.

And speaking of screaming...

He looked down at the girl next to him.

Lord, did this girl have lungs. He was amazed he could even hear the band singing, let alone playing. So far, they'd played some of their newer song, according to his little personal guide. Though she was waiting for one song in particluar; one she said almost everyone was no doubt waiting for...

Glenn didn't mind the music. It wasn't too bad, really. Not exactly his fortey, but it was nice. Some songs had slow rythms, some were a bit faster paced. They were an easy listen. Mostly sappy though... and while he would never admit it to anyone else alive... there were the few times Glenn liked sappy songs.

Yet, the thing that he marveled at the most, was the girl with him.

He'd never seen her glow like this. She was a fountain of bubbly happiness and it amazed him. Seeing her like this, he'd never think she was this sad, shy little teenager with a horrible home life.

A sudden eruption of screams and applause rang throughout the crowd as a new song started up... and he heard Meg shouting what he thought was 'yes, yes, finally!' or something. Glenn just smiled. He couldn't get over the fact that this girl was just so lit up. She hadn't stopped smiling since they'd gotten here and that was over four hours ago...close to.

She'd also not let him go since then, either. Be it she was holding his hand, or arm, or tugging on his sleeve or wrapped in a hug... she'd not let him go.

Felt kinda awesome, actually.

He noticed the crowd had actually quieted down a bit more; enough that this song was heard very clearly, and as such, a line from the song sudden caught his attention.

_'When you lose something you can't replace.'_

Glenn turned towards the stage.

_'When you love someone, but it goes to waste..._  
_Could it be worse?'_

Glenn swallowed. Kinda home hitting...

_'Lights will guide you home... and ignite your bones... and I will try... to fix you.'_

Glenn felt the girl's hand tighten on his and felt her come just a bit closer. Glenn absently pulled her just a bit closer, starting to get pulled into the song.

_'Tears stream... down your face... when you lose something you can not replace...Tears stream..down your face.. and I-I-I..._  
_Tears stream... down your face... I promise I will learn from my mistakes... Tears stream... down your face... and I-I-I...  
__Lights will guide you home, and Ignite you bones... and I will try... to Fix you.'_

The crowd erupted. It was deafening.

Yet... at the same time, the world around him was silent. Leaning down just a moment to whisper into the girls ear, he broke away, and slipped out from the crowd. Heading towards the public bathroom, Glenn instead walked by them and turned the corner. He noticed this area was decently secluded. Taking a few steps foward, Glenn collapsed against the outter stone wall of the bathroom.

He brought a hand up to his face; willing himself to keep it together.

Memories he'd kept locked away in the furthest corners of his mind had suddenly washed over him like a wave as he had gotten pulled into that song. Memories of a time when he felt his life was complete; felt he had everything he'd ever wanted... not knowing he did and throwing it all away because of his jealousy. Memories of a time when he was happy...

Truly, honestly, happy.

"Glenn?"

Glenn jerked at the sudden sound; not having realized someone had come up behind him. Turning around, he found Meg looking at him in concern; though it shifted to one of worry when she saw him.

"Glenn, what's wrong?!"

"Nothing, I... got a little choked up..." He tried to play it off.

Frowning, Meg moved to him, and slipped her arms around him. She nuzzled close; trying to give him comfort... for what, she didn't know, but something was bothering him and he was really hurt. That she knew.

A moment later, she felt him return her embrace. She mumbled something into his chest, and when he asked her what she'd said, she looked up; her face flushed slightly red.

"I said... 'I'll try to Fix you.'..."

Glenn stared at her, swallowed and gave a short chuckle.

"Funny... I was going to tell you that."

Meg stared at him wide eyed... but then smiled and snuggled back into him.

For a while, the two didn't move, as the world around them did. Only when Glenn pulled away slightly and suggested they get back to the music, did the two break apart and shuffled back towards the crowd.

For the rest of the evening, they both continued to enjoy the show; wrapped in one another's arms.

~ x ~

A/N: SORRY! I know this took a bit, but what with me POSTING MY COMCIS (Go read the now!) and Starting a MegGlenn club at DeviantArt (go join, I need peeps!) and of course needing inspiration... Overall, I feel this chappy was kind week in parts, but eh... and I do apologize if this was a bit rushed. The last part kinda hit me all at once and I wanted to get it out before I lost it all, or it got all messed up. SO YEAH... here ya go. Also, I hope this chappy isn't too confusing. Heh. Horray mental confrontations! Psh...


End file.
